Falling In Love Back Then
by Bellacullen1901
Summary: It's 1918 and Bella has moved to Chicago. She meets Edward and there is an immediate reaction. Will their love flourish? Or will something or someone get in the way? Vampires in the future! it's better than it sounds!
1. Preface and summary

_**Chapter 1- Preface and Summary**_

_**Hello everyone, you may know me from my other stories, moved on almost and gray skies forever. I am writing yet another story, Yah!!! This is the summary, a little more in-depth. This is just the summary and preface, the next ch is with it! Thanks!!!**_

_**Bella moves to Chicago after the war with her mother, who just recently divorced her father, Charlie. Then she meets Edward, a handsome HUMAN. Will their love flourish? Or are they just friend? Could Something or someone get in the way? This is just like in twilight. Same characters and possible vampires on the way. It's 1918 and just after World War I. Enjoy!**_

_**Music for the Preface: You're all I have- Snow Patrol (I have music in every ch.) **__****_

I had finally found a life that I loved. I was loved by somebody, other than my family. It all seemed to perfect, of course. So it had to end. Everything always came to an end, I knew that. But I was hoping just this once that it would never end, that I would die happy or even last a little longer. But here I am, lying on the floor, crying my eyes out, mourning over my one and only love… and he was forever gone.

Hello, again! I just found the coolest thing! If you do the little dotted lien then go to fonts you can make the fonts sparkle or have flashy lights and such! It's awesome! I'm a geek! LOL!

Keep reading!


	2. Errand of a Life Time

_**Chapter 2- The Errand of a Lifetime**_

_**Hello again! Here is the first ch. Now the only warning I have is that the language may not be exactly of the 1900s, but its close enough. Think of it as an updates copy. LOL! **_

_**Music: Land Of Confusion- Disturbed (it's not exactly relevant to the ch, but I loved this song), Make This Go On Forever- Snow Patrol, What If We Could- Blue October, and Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon. **__****_

_**R&R! **_

I sat in my tan room, on my queen sized bed, staring at my mound of suitcases. I had just moved to Chicago, with my mother. She had recently divorced my father, which was very rare for this time, but my mother didn't seem to care what our neighbors thought about her marrying conditions.

In this time and age, it was frowned upon getting divorced, especially when a child was involved. Separating a child from her birth parents was unheard of. But slowly ad surely it was getting better known.

I was seventeen and it was 1918, and was hoping for a better life here. My family was fairly wealthy and was getting along quite nicely, but there were those, many of people whose lives were failing. We lived in a pretty wealthy area of town; it was developed but still rural at the same time. But our nearest neighbors were half of a mile away.

I couldn't complain, and I rarely ever did, I had clothes on my back and a roof over my head. My stomach was almost always full; my mother always seemed to be cooking something… interesting. She loved to experiments with recipes.

I loved my mother very much, she was my best friend, and she didn't seem to care what society thought of her and her actions. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's slightly eccentric and can be irresponsible, sometimes it seems that I can be more of the parent.

I sighed as I stood up and walked over to my pile of suitcases that our one of helped us carry them in. I believe his name was Carlisle. He said he was a doctor at the county hospital and lived down the road. He astoundingly well mannered, young man. He had incredibly pale skin, golden eyes that glittered, and was extremely handsome.

My mother was practically falling over him. He looked to mid- twenties but that was so young for a doctor with some much experience. He looked rich, a tailored suit and he was proper, mannered.

I tripped over my train as I walked over to my suitcases. I grabbed the post of my bed for support, trying to stabilize myself.

I hated this fashion for the century. Dresses with tight corsets and long trains, that I constantly tripped over, were very in right now, so that is what I must where. My dress today was a royal blue dress with a cream white corset that showed through. It was covered with lace. The sleeves were full and also laced. A long sleeve blouse went to my wrist, past the sleeves of my dress. It ruffled in the middle down the v-neck, where it came to an end with a small, silk, blue flower.

I had my long, mahogany hair in curls; throw back into a messy bun. My locket given to me by my father hung in the middle of my chest. I never took it off, it always remained there whether I was sleeping or bathing or out with my daily activities.

After I had steadied myself I started to unload my bags, neatly placing the contents in my drawers in my nightstand or my wardrobe. I had unpacked my dresses and my undergarments when my mother called up to me.

"Bella, could you please run to the market for me?" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

I sighed; she hated running errands, so I usually did them. "Sure, Mother. What do you need?"

"Just some simple things for dinner, eggs, French bread, and some red wine."

"Ok, I will leave in a few." I gathered my purse with my change and a list of things I had scribbled down of what we needed.

I carefully flowed down the hardwood stairs and into our small parlor. My mother stood over her black, grand piano. She was writing something quickly down on the parchment.

"Hello, Mother. I am going to go run to the market now to receive the items. Is it aright if I stop at the bookstore on the way? I saw one when we passed through town."

"Of course, Honey. Be safe. Please don't fall. And try to be back by 6:15" She smiled at me and then turned back down to her parchment.

"Of course, Mother. Thank you." I kissed her cheek and exited the house.

I closed the red, wooden door with a subtle click. As I took the cement steps one at a time, I glanced back at our new house. It was a gray, blue paneled house. The house had nine windows in the front and they all had the pale blue panel around them. It was two story house. The side west side is where the kitchen was located and the dining area bumped out of the house. We had a large backyard that looked out on to the city.

It was much better than the one we had lived Michigan. We have moved several times, this time was because of the war ending.

I sighed and followed the trail down the dirt road toward town. I passed only one house on the way, a much smaller house than ours. Two little girls played in the front yard in their pink, frilly dresses.

I waved my petite hand at them and they smiled gracefully as they threw a small, rubber ball back and forth.

I could tell when I was getting near town when it become less rural and more stores and markets lined the gravel roads.

I looked down and scrummed around my purse for my list. Then it hut me, I had no idea where the market was. I forgot to ask mother.

I wasn't looking up at my surroundings and suddenly I hit something or someone. I fell backwards, losing my footing, preparing to hit the dirty road; my eyes automatically closing for the impact. But it never came.

I nervously opened my eyes and looked up to see a handsome boy looking down at me with exquisite green eyes. His hair was a bronze color and ruffled around, not combed well.

I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. I am terribly sorry. Are you all right?" I asked nervously.

"I'm quite alright." He set me up on my feet, making sure I was stable before removing his slightly pale hands from around my waist.

"Are you alright? It was all my fault, pardon me, miss." He ducked his head and I blushed even further. Curse my reactions.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Edward Masen. Who might you be, miss?" he inquired.

"My name is Isabella Swan, sir. But I prefer Bella." I looked down, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from his beautiful, hypnotizing green eyes.

"I do too." He leaned forward and smiled at me.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must be on my way. I have errands to run. Hopefully, we will see each other around another time."

"Yes, I must be too. But can I ask where you are going? Maybe I can be of assistance." He ran a hand through his bronze locks.

"I am heading to the market, but I have to admit that I have no idea where it is located. I have just moved here today. Could you possibly guide me to the nearest one, please?"

"Of course my lady. It would be my pleasure. This way." He guided his hand towards the east, and then folded his hands behind his back, leading the way.

I kicked my dress out of the way and followed behind, trying desperately not to trip. I was defiantly enjoying this errand.

_**What do you think? Let me know if you have question, I always answer my reviews! Thanks!**_

_**Oh and here are the pictures for the story. They are also on my profile, along with my pics for my other stories! Check them out!**_

**_okay, they are not showing up, so please go check them out on my profile!_**


	3. Into The Darkness with the Angel

_**Hello, I am back again. I am trying to write too much and yet I don't write enough. I apologize that I haven't updated in so long. I have also been trying to update on my other two stories. I haven't forgotten about this one. Also in this ch. There is a twilight quote, it will be easily found. I have modified it a little, but remember what he says, because it is of importance later.**_

_**Anyway, I had a few questions on my reviews, so let me just answer them here.**_

_**Is Edward human? - Yes, he is human- for now. There are vampires in this story, they are just not known right now. Well, I have introduced on of them, but he will play in the story more lately.**_

_**What year is it? - It's 1918. They live in Chicago.**_

_**Is Edward going to be like he was in twilight? - Mostly, of course for now he won't have any super human powers, but he does have his human traits that SM made up. He can also dazzle Bella, as you will find out in this ch.**_

_**If you have any other questions, I will be happy to answer them, I always reply to my reviews!!! Thanks!**_

_**Music: Unknown solider- Breaking Benjamin, (the rest are just what I was listening to currently) One and the Same- Audioslave, Somedays- Audioslave.

* * *

**_

Edward led me into the market that was approximately a block or so away. I had tripped twice and each time, Edward steadied me, trying not to laugh as he did. But both times the corners of his mouth twitched as he fought back a chuckle.

On the walk, he said very little and kept a minor distance between us. It wasn't much, I could easily reach out to touch his hand or his arm, but I never did nor did he. The only time he would touch me, would be to catch me when I would almost fall directly on my face. Then he would, too quickly for my liking, release his arm from around my waist and intertwine his hands, once again, behind his back.

The thing that baffled me was every time he touched me, even with the slightest of pressure, my heart would beat frantically and my train of thought would disappear. I had only heard of this happening in books about true love… and it just couldn't be. I was sure he was just being polite, like the gentlemen of these times.

When we arrived at the small, but quaint market, I picked out the items on my list swiftly, as Edward followed silently behind me. I felt his eyes boring into my back the entire time, though. Every time I would turn around to look at his flawless face, I would blush furiously and then duck my head back down. For, every time I looked up, he too would be staring at me; watching my every move.

I checked my list to make sure that all the contents in my basket were right and then proceeded to the register, with Edward still trailing behind.

"I thought you said you needed something here, too?" I inquired.

He flashed me a dazzling smile before he spoke. "I was actually heading to the bookstore instead of the market, but you needed assistance. So rather than spending my time, with my nose buried in a books, I assisted you," he replied in his silky voice.

"Oh, you didn't need to do such a thing. But thank you, I couldn't have found it without your guidance," I bowed my head while I played with a stray piece of lace on my bodice.

When I reached the counter, the old, chubby man, checked out my items. He smiled when he saw who was accompanying me.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. How are you doing today?" he asked politely in a heavy, indefinable accent.

"I am doing very well, Mr. Martin. And how is business today, sir?" Edward responded just as politely back.

"Slow, but they always seem to kick up in the afternoon. How are your parents doing? We must set up a visit sometime soon, again. Martha is begging to see your mother again. It's been so long," his words jumbled together as he spoke.

"Yes, I do agree. I will pass this onto my mother. Hopefully, we can indeed set up a time for a dinner party." Edward replied, fluently.

"Sounds wonderful. And of course you must bring this young lady here. I heard she was new in town," he turned to me, "I'm sure my wife would be thrilled if you came to one of our dinner parties. They are well heard of around here. Please tell your mother about the event. I'm sure Mr. Masen can tell you details about the where and when, right Edward?" his plump head turned back to Edward and so did mine.

"Of course, I'm sure we will meet again." His eyes turned dazzling as he spoke. He too seems to enjoy the idea as much as I did.

It was strange, I never felt this way around someone before… flattered and special. He had a bizarre affect on me. He was a very handsome and absolutely polite. He seemed smart, had a pleasure for reading books. My mother would approve of him. But for his parents to approve of me was another question.

I am just an ordinary girl, nothing special. I come from… informal family… nothing fancy. It would be much better for him to be seen with any other girl in town that has some impeccable background and who was rich and flawless in beauty.

"That's $2.87, miss," Mr. Martin said, waking me from my deep, melancholy thoughts.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just dazed off there for a moment. Pardon me," I apologized as I reached for my purse. I began to pull out my wallet, when a warm hand stopped mine. My heart fluttered from the touch.

"Please, Isabella, let me pay for it. It's not much."

"No, no, I could not let you do such a thing. Please, it's my necessities, I must pay for it," I argued back.

"Please, allow me," he spoke in a soft, irresistible tone as his eyes turned on full force.

"Uh… sure, if you desire so," I replied, shaking my head.

He smile widened as he paid Mr. Martin. He took the canvas bag from his grimy hand and motioned for me to follow him. I made my feet move through the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin. I will tell my mother of your invitation, she will be pleased," I flashed him a smile as I turned on my heal, out the door, where Edward waited.

From behind me I heard him mutter softly, "sweet girl."

"Thank you, Edward. I very much appreciate your kindness." He began walking once I reached him outside the shop.

"Your very welcome, my lady," he bowed his hat to me with another dazzling smile. And for the first time in a long while, I giggled at his actions.

"So do you think you will come to Mr. Martin's ball? They are quite famous around here. His wife is an exquisite cook and she throws a lovely party. It's a wonderful formal occasion. Usually around fifty or sixty people attend, depends on the type of party. They can also be small, but they are a unforgettable event, "he countered.

"I will try. I intend to tell my mother once I arrive home. But I would love to come. I think it would be a brilliant way to met others from around here."

"I agree, and of course I never miss those parties, so I will be there, awaiting your arrival. You can be my back up, you know… help me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He sighed before he spoke. He seemed to not want to bring up this subject. "It's just at these balls, every woman my age are throw at me. I have never felt anything for any single one of them, but it gets quite… pestering. My mother is always pushing me towards one. You are the first that is… different from any one I have ever met. And I am… intrigued," He admitted sheepishly. His hands ran threw his bronze hair, wiping it away from his eyes.

I flushed and ducked my head, hoping he did not see it.

"I'm terribly sorry. I did not mean to offend you; I know nothing of detail about you. For all I know, you could be engaged. I am sorry that I have seem to thrown my self at _you_. After all we just met a few hours ago. I hope you can accept my sincere apology?" he turned to me, looking also rather embarrassed. His cheeks were also lightly pinked, but his eyes sparkled as they met mine.

"No, it's quite alright. You have no reason to be sorry. I was just… surprised that someone like you… could have interest in me. I assure you that I am nothing of a great deal. I am afraid that you will soon realize that. No one has ever showed such affection for me, that's all, I assure you."

"I beg to differ. I am extremely astounded that you are not taken. You are so much more than what you speak of. You doubt yourself all too much. I know that I am being so forward, and you are right I do not know much about you, but I intend to find out," his voice was strong and very honest.

By this time we had arrived at my house. The sun was just starting to set, creating a gorgeous picture you would see in a masterpiece.

He stopped and turned to me, closing the small distance between us, but in a way, there was still too much.

"Its twilight," he muttered as he looked off to the western horizon. His voice was slightly wistful as he spoke again.

"It's my favorite time of day; something always good seems to happen at twilight. But in the way it is also the saddest… the end of another day, the return of night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" he smiled back at me, turning his head away from the faintly obscured horizon.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars," I replied softly, looking into his hopeful, emerald eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so. You do surprise me, Bella," he chuckled.

Then he made a step towards me again. Watching me with his eyes, asking for permission, but for what I was unsure of.

His hand reached out and gradually trailed a line down my cheek with his warm hand. I leaned in to his delicate touch. His hand left a tingling sensation down my cheek.

He pulled away his hand as my eyes closed somewhat, memorizing his touch that left me breathless and put butterflies in my stomach.

"I do hope I see you soon, it was a pleasure meeting you. An experience I will not forget." He took a measured step away from me.

"Yes, I do hope to see you too."

"Good evening, Bella." he bowed his hat, once again. Then brought my hand up to his mouth, to where I felt his warm breath on my knuckles. His warm, soft lips touch the back of my hand for a fraction of a second. Then he released it, letting it fall limply to my side.

Turning on his heal, he walked back down the gravel path. The only sound was a distant crunch as his shoes came across a few stray leaves that blew across the path.

His head never turned back as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. But I swear I vaguely heard a chuckle as I watched what I would call an "angel" fade away.

* * *

_**So what do you think? There is more action to come!!! I am trying to update right now, because I am sick, so hopefully there will be another ch. By the end of the weekend or beginning of the week! Thank for your wonderful reviews for the last ch.!!!! You guys are great, keep it up:)**_


	4. Welcome Realization

_**Hello, here is the next chappie. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a little while, I have been very busy with homework, illnesses (two), and finals, UGH! But your heartwarming reviews have gotten me through it, thanks!!!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Music: Say (all I need) - One Republic, taking Over me- Evanescence.

* * *

**_

It started to mist as I stood watching Edward walk away. I stared after him until I saw him disappear around the corner. I very slowly and carefully walked up the stone stairs to the house.

I opened the door to smell my mother cooking. The smell of oven roasted chicken and mashed potatoes wafted out the door.

"Hello, Mother. I am back from the market," I yelled into the kitchen. I hung up my cloak by the door on the hook and proceeded into the kitchen with my canvas bag of groceries, which Edward had handed to me right before he left.

Hi, Sweetie. Did you buy everything we needed?" she asked as she sauntered into the hallway.

"Yes, mother. The market owner is a delightful man. He was so kind to me." I placed the canvas bag on the table in the entry way, as my mother examined the items I had purchased.

"You do seem inordinately happy. I haven't seen that smile in a quite a while. Something else must have happened to make you so… merry. Did you meet someone else on your journey to the store?" she inquired with raised eyebrows. I didn't realize that I had a wide smile spread across my face as I imagined his touch.

"It so happens I did." I blushed as I though of Edward's handsome face that shall forever haunt my mind, not that I minded.

"Come and sit my dear. I must hear the entire story. Who was this young stranger that has put you in a daze?"

She motioned for us to sit on the sofa in the front room. I smoothed out my dress, and fidgeted with my hands before beginning. I told my mother everything, I had never lied to her, but this was something that I didn't want to sit down and discuss.

"Well," I started as I stared down at my hands, "as I was on my way to market, I tripped over my own feet and right as I was about to fall, someone caught me. His name was Edward, Edward Masen. His family is well known in town. He offered to escort me to the market, since I was lost. He followed me around as I picked up the provisions. He also offered to pay for them, or more instated to do so. Then he walked me home. Edward is a handsome and kind," I finished, locked in my own thoughts.

"He sounds like a striking and generous young man. I wish I could meet him. I know! I can invite his family over to a dinner one night." Her eyes brightened at the thought.

"That does sound like a lovely idea, mother. But I think you will be able to see him much sooner, if you desire. You see, the owner of the market knew Edward and I suppose has close ties to his parents. He stated that he was throwing a dinner party quite soon, and invited us. Apparently, his parties are a rave and many attend. They are well-know thorough the town. I would love to attend, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Oh, I'm so happy. This is great news. Do you know when it is?"

"No, sorry, mother. But Edward promised to tell me when he saw me next, which I presume will be very soon." Another rosy blush stained my cheek as I thought of how I desired to see him once more.

"Well, I'm sure we can find some way to contact him or his parents tomorrow. Why don't we go eat, I am famished." She rubbed her hands together and strolled off towards the kitchen where a chicken stew was brewing, filling the air with a delectable smell.

She poured the stew into two, large, green bowls that had been passed down for generations. We ate mostly in silence expect for a few passing comments on the delicious taste of our meal.

After we finished, I helped with the clean up before going out to the sitting room, to read for a little more than an hour. It was something we did every night. It was peaceful and relaxing before we retired to our sleeping quarters.

I got out my flimsy, battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, one of my classic favorites, and settled down on the long, tan sofa.

Around nine o'clock, I excused myself to go clean up. I pecked my mother on the cheek, goodnight, and then went up the stairs to prepare to go to sleep.

I went straight to the bathroom and striped off my clothes. Stem poured from the shower, from the hot temperature. As I stepped into the shower and the water burned my skin, my thoughts immediately went to Edward.

I recalled everything he said and relived his gentle touch on my cheek. It was all so hard to understand. He was interested in me, ordinary, boring, nothing special me. What was so extraordinary that caused his behavior that attracted me to him? I came up blank.

Those questions persisted in my head, and I was in a daze, not even realizing the water was turning cold. It felt like my head was under water, like I had just swallowed buckets of the water that poured from the shower head.

And what was this spell he had on me? I never acted like this over something, especially a gentleman. It wasn't me.

All my thoughts were focused on him, his smell, his hair, his warmth, his touch, his voice, and lastly his emerald eyes, that mesmerized me.

I finally turned off the facet and stepped out of the shower. I reached under the marble sink to find two, white luxurious towels. I wrapped one around my body. The drops of water ran down my body and I shivered from the chill as they ran further down.

I twisted it around me and grabbed the other to dry my hair. I stopped a just stared at my self, finding nothing beautiful about me that could attract an opulent, attractive man, like Edward Masen.

I finally dropped my gaze from the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom to my room. I passed my mother's to find that it was dark and silent, accept for distant murmurs. She would mutter words in her sleep all the time, and unfortunately she passed it on to me.

I tiptoed down the hall, and silently shut my door. I sighed as I climbed into my bed and under the warm covers. My head fell back onto the pillows and I become conscious just how tired I was. My eyes began to stutter close and I soon fell asleep dreaming of the one and only, Edward Masen.

* * *

_**Thank you, again for all your wonderful reviews!!! They mean so much to me. So please so me that you enjoyed the chapter by reviewing again, thanks!!!**_


	5. Misery With My Angel

_**Since you guys reviewed so much, thank you very much by the way, I ma posting sooner! Yah! I will be updating my other stories too, so be watching for them! Thanks!!!**_

_**Music: (current music- doesn't go too well, sorry) Disconnected- Trapt, The sharpest Lives- My chemical Romance

* * *

**_

I awoke to the sun streamed through my wispy, sheer drapes. I moaned and attempted to sit up. My head pounded, my throat was sour, dry like. I swallow the collecting salvia in my mouth, which was followed by a burning pain in my lower throat.

My stomach turned and I felt bile coming up my swelled throat. I swallowed it back, but ran to the bathroom, not bothering throwing on something over my silky, yellow negligee.

I stumbled my way to the bathroom, before finally spilling out the vomit into the toilet. I groaned, as my throat burned with a scorching pain that seemed like it was on fire.

I heard soft foot steps approached the bathroom door, and my mother's low, groggy voice was audible through the slim, wooden door.

"Honey, are you all right?" she asked in an apprehensive tone. I heard a muffled yawn follow.

"No," my throat rasped and the pain that I thought had subsided came back as the awful sound passed through my chapped lips.

"Can I please come in, dear? Are you decent?" she asked, already cracking the door open to pear in.

"Yes, mother, you may," I whispered quietly, as I repressed back the pain.

She knelled down beside me, and stoked my hair lovingly. "Would you like me to phone the doctor? He will be here so if you wish?"

"I would rather not, I'm sure I will be better by tomorrow. There is no need to do such a drastic thing." I waved her off, hoping the doctor would not be involved in this.

"Sorry, but I'm calling him. You must be seen." With that she stoked off, down the hallway, to retrieve the maid.

I heard distant whispers, as she told the maid to bring Dr. Cullen, who lived down the street, to come examine me. I pressed my hot cheek against the cold, tile floor.

My mother came back in and helped me up off the comforting floor. I whimpered as my cheek left the floor. My mother stood me on my feet, and steadying me as I swayed.

"Come on, sweetie. We must get you back to bed," she pressed her cool hand against my forehead, pulling quickly away; "you are running a terrible fever, Bella." She pulled me along to my room.

I fell back onto my room, curling up to the still slightly warm pillows, let out a horrendous cough, and closed my eyelids, groaning at how dreadful I felt.

My mother pulled the covers up to me, tucking them under my chin. I all to o quickly pushed them down to my feet as I tossed and turned to find a comfortable position. My mother sighed and went to sit in the rocking chair by the ice covered window.

I laid there for what seemed like forever, knowing it had only been an hour or less. My mother had begun pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed. Her worried gaze settled on me often, but her eyes never stayed for more than a few seconds.

My mother suddenly hurried down the stairs and right as I heard the last one creak; there was a gentle knock on the door.

I heard the hinges squeak as she flung it open and ushered the doctor in. I heard murmurs of words, not able to make out much more than my name and some illness.

Soon, the doctor rushed through the door, followed by my mother at his heals. The maid followed in behind her, looking awkward.

"Mam is there any thing I can do for you at this moment?" she asked as she gazed at her shoes, fidgeting with her fingers.

I saw a rosy blush on her cheeks either from the cool wind that had wiped at her skin as she retrieved Dr. Cullen or from his handsome appearance. I was unsure of which.

"Yes, Maria, please put the kettle on to make some tea for my daughter. When it is ready, place a tea bag from the over head cupboard, and put three teaspoons of honey in tea. It will make Isabella feel better."

"Yes, Mam. I will do so right away." She bowed her head and scurried out of the room. My mother muttered a quick thank you, which was probably inaudible to her.

"How are you today, Isabella?" the doctor smiled at me, and I couldn't avoid staring at his face. He was strangely pale, but flawless. It took me a moment to look away from his topaz eyes and answer.

"Not so well, Dr. Cullen," I rasped.

"It does sound so, doesn't it?" he chuckled quietly as he opened his black, leather bag tat rested on my night-side table.

I nodded, not wanting to speak and experience the pain once more.

Dr. Cullen knelled by my side. He checked my pulse and took out a stethoscope, applying it to my heart, and then helped me sit up to do the same to my back.

I felt his cold, hard hands glide down my throat, landing on my glands on my throat, and frowned when he noticed just how swollen they were. I noticed that his chest didn't rise and fall as he breathed, it seemed like he wasn't breathing. I quickly looked away, and ignored, figuring that I was probably hallucinating.

"I presume that your daughter just has a slight cold, which will do not harm, expect bring slight misery while recovering from it. It also could be a minor case of the flu that too is going around. Either way, she will be better in about two to four days. I will be back in about four hours with medication and to check on her progress. Will that be fine, Mrs. Swan?" he asked in a velvety voice as he turned his gold eyes on my mother.

"Of course, thank you, doctor," she stuttered.

"You're ever so welcome. Glad I could be of service. Let me know if I am needed early. I will come in a second," he turned back to me, "good day, Isabella. I will see you in a few hours. I suggest that you drink liquids, preferably warm ones, and rest till I come back. I hope you feel better." With that he turned on his heal and strode gracefully out the door.

I heard a brief comment as Dr. Cullen passed Maria and a small giggle. She came into my room, flushed, and handed me my tea. I sat up and took the tray from her. It also had a small bowl of oatmeal with it. She knew how to make it to where I would more than happily devour it.

"Thank you, Maria. I greatly appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Isabella. Is there anything I can get the two of you?"

"No thank you, Maria. I will be coming down in a few. Thank you for your service."

"Your welcome, Mam. By the way a fresh pot of tea is awaiting you down stairs." With that she left the room.

"I will be down stairs if you need me. Finish your breakfast, and then try to get some sleep or read a book. Just relax as much as possible, Bella." she leaned over to peck me on my head.

"Thank you, Mom."

I quickly finished my breakfast, drinking every drop of the hot tea. It helped my throat a substantial amount. The burning feeling was relieved at the moment. I set my tray on the side table and leaned back into my pillow.

My eyes began to close without my permission and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to my name being called in gently, and recognizable voice. I tried to think of whom the heavenly voices belonged to, my face scrunched up in confusion. I racked my brain, and then it suddenly hit me.

My eyes flew open in shock and sure enough, there stood Edward Masen. He was close to me, only a small distance in between us.

"I'm sorry, that I woke you, but I wanted to say hello. Plus your mother said for me to wake you, because the doctor would be visiting soon." He smiled and I remember that I was supposed to respond.

"Oh, that's fine," I looked around my room, finding the clock on the nightstand. It was a few hours before noon. "How long have you been there?" I asked curiously, praying to God, that he didn't hear anything in the short amount of time he had been my side.

"Only a few minutes. I was didn't want to wake you, but it was necessary. You looked so peaceful as you slept, like an angel," he muttered the last few words.

"That's okay. It isn't bothersome," I sighed as I played with the stray piece of the comforter. A warm finger lifted my chin and I looked up into Edward's eyes. He smiled down at me and he went to stroke my hair.

It was then I realized that my hair probably looked somewhat like a haystack. I hadn't brushed my teeth, even after I had thrown up this morning. I was pretty sure; no I knew that I looked awful. My cheeks suddenly were stained with a thick blush as I turned away from him to bury my face in covers.

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave? Isabella, why won't you look at me?" I felt strong arms trying to coax my shoulders up, but I resisted as I buried my face more into the mattress.

How could he see me like this? I looked awful? I was so embarrassed.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong? Do I need to call your mother up?" I felt the bed sift as more weight collected on it.

His warm breath was on my head that was not currently buried in the bed. He pulled my head up, despite my hesitation. I tried to hide my face, but he pulled it back to me, holding my face in his two hands.

"Bella, what is wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I promise, I will leave if you wish for me too? Just tell me what I can do?" he stroke my cheek and I flushed more as my eyes downcast to the blanket.

"Honey, why are you so flushed? Please, please will you look at me?" he asked, trying to lower his gaze to mine.

I finally gave in as my eyes met his. I couldn't resist the force of his eyes, the effect they had on me.

"I'm embarrassed, Edward. Look at me, I looked awful, I'm sure of it. I am grimy and sick. I hate that you had to see me like this," I gestured to my self and looked away. I felt traitor tears start to stream down my face.

Then Edward, unexpectedly pulled me against his chest. He made soothing circles in my back, trying to calm me. I cried silently into his shirt.

"Bella, you don't understand? I don't care what you look like, it doesn't matter. You are beautiful either way. It's impossible for you to be. You don't see yourself clearly at all. Shh… it's okay. Your beyond gorgeous, Isabella, even now." He hesitated as he put his hand against my neck.

My pulse thumped erratically. The tears stopped and I just relaxed into Edward chest.

This was crazy, I had known this man for all of forty eight hours, and I was already more close to him than any one beside my mother. I felt his inseparable connection to him.

We sat there for a few moments and I recalled his words. He called me beautiful, an angel. That was my description of him, how could he think that of me?

"There, is that better?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, thank you, Edward. I apologize for my behavior, there." I hung my head in shame as I pulled away from his chest.

"You have no reason to apologize to me." He took my hand and grasped it in his.

I was about to speak, when I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was, immediately. I tried to pull my hand out of Edward's grasp, even though I craved for more of his touch, but he refused to give me it back.

He simply got out of the bed and stood by my side, holding my hand. Dr. Cullen smoothly appeared, surprisingly alone.

"Oh, Hello, sir. I'm Dr. Cullen. I just came to give Isabella her medication and to examine her again. Do you mind stepping out of the room for a brief second? Unless, you are close to Ms. Swan and she wishes for you to stay? Are you friends or something closer?" he inquired with a slight smile.

"I'm a close friend that deeply cares of the well being of her. My name is Edward Masen," he shook hands with Dr. Cullen as he spoke, "and I will stay if Bella desires for me to." His gaze turned to me and so did the doctor's.

"I will allow you to stay, Edward," I stuttered out. He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. I attempted to squeeze back, but it was extremely weak.

"As you wish Ms. Swan. So how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked as he took out a small, plastic container.

"I feel slightly better from my nap," I replied to the best of my ability.

"May I ask, what she has?" Edward directed his question to Dr. Cullen.

"She just has a simple virus or a minor part of the flu, if will all pass by the beginning of the week." He handed me a few white pills and a glass of water.

I threw the pills into my mouth and gulped down the water. I swallowed and felt the pills glide down my throat without trouble.

"There you are Ms. Swan. I hope you feel better. I will check on you tomorrow. Sleep well." He shook hands with Edward once more before stepping out of the room.

"I should most likely be leaving too, Bella. But if you wish, I will be back tomorrow." He asked with hopeful eyes.

"I would love that, Edward. Thank you."

"Then I will be here around noon. By the way, here are some flowers for you," he nodded towards a beautiful bouquet of freesia laying on my vanity.

"Awe, thank you very much, Edward. I appreciate that so much."

"Your welcome. Did you happen to tell your mother of the Chaffin's Ball? The market owner contacted my parents and I know details now," he smiled.

"Oh, yes I did. She was thrilled with the news. Did you meet her downstairs?"

"Yes, she is a lovely person. So joyful and energetic. Would you like for me to tell her the details I am aware of?"

"Sure, that would be wonderful," I sighed.

"I will tell her before I leave." He walked closer to my bed.

He lightly kissed my check, his lips lingering there for a moment, before leaning away with a grand smile on his lips.

"I will see you tomorrow, Isabella. I look forward to it," he whispered. He finally released my hand and departed the room with one last glance in my direction.

I pulled my hand that he had held onto, and held it close to my heart. It was like I felt empty as I heard the click of the down stairs door, after a few moments of brief voices. What was with me and this connection to Edward?

* * *

_**So how was it? The next ch, that is already written, will be in Edward's POV for this ch. Hope you take the time to tell me you enjoyed it, thanks!!!**_


	6. Beautiful God, Forever More

_**Hello, I have a lot to say, so bear with me. First, I am terribly sorry for the typo on the last chapter, I called Edward, Edward CULLEN WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN EDWARD MASEN. I am very sorry, very sorry about the confusion. I am so used to calling him Edward Cullen, but I hope to get it right from now on. **_

_**Second thing, I apologize for not updating sooner, but I have had an abundance off homework and exams are next week… I am so nervous and stressed, UGH! So that's my excuse, as usual.**_

_**Third, I'm sorry (I'm sorry about a lot today, LOL) about any more errors, but I didn't have a chance to edit this very well.**_

_**Okay… that's all… thanks for listening, oh, and thank you guys so much, I can't even put it into words how much your reviews meant to me. They were beyond wonderful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They just took forever to respond to, LOL! Thanks again, you guys are awesome, keep it up!**_

_**Music: (not the best, sorry) Breath- Breaking Benjamin, Soul meets body- Death cab for Cutie

* * *

**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I was greatly excited to visit Bella today. I had told my mother about the amazing girl I had met on my way to the bookstore yesterday. She was thrilled that I had found someone that I found interesting.

She wanted me to be happy, and I resisted everyone she had tried to pair me up with. So when I told her that I intended to bring her flowers in the morning, she was ecstatic.

So I woke up a little after the crack of dawn to go to the florist. I picked out a large bouquet of freesia that I thought Bella would enjoy. I thanked the florist and began to walk agile to Bella's house, where I had walked her home to yesterday.

I grinned the whole way, unable to control my eagerness to stare down into her deep, brown orbs. I had dreams of her heart shaped face, dark brown curls that fell across her back, and her small, petite body. I couldn't think of anything else, nor did I try.

When I arrived at her house, I skipped up the few cement steps that were slightly cracked and pebbled and knocked lightly on the door. I held my hands behind my back, fidgeting considerably, awaiting someone to answer, and hoping that it would be Bella.

The door flung open with a loud creak. A young, grinning woman stood behind it, peering out at me with a peculiar expression. She had dark curls that rested halfway down her back, and hazel eyes that sparkled as she took in my appearance.

"Good Morning, Mam. I was wondering if I could see Isabella Swan," I inquired politely.

"You must be, Edward Masen. It's wonderful to meet you." She shook my hand and gestured inside. "I'm Bella's mother, Renee Swan."

I stepped across the threshold as Renee closed the door silently behind me. My eyes wandered around the room, it was furnished well, not extensively, but not at all poorly either.

"I am afraid that Bella awoke with a frightening illness this morning. But I have to wake her in a few minutes, anyway, so why don't you go check on her. I'm sure she will be glad to see she has a visitor. Her room is the second on the left."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. I will do so." I nodded towards her and started up the creaky, wooden stairs.

I entered what I presumed was Isabella's room. She was collapsed in a deep sleep across her bed. Her covers were tangled across the foot of the bed, nothing covering her but a thin, see through sheet. She had on a knee length negligee, which was crawling up her thigh from her movement in her sleep.

I gulped as I looked at her long, smooth legs that stuck out from her nightgown. As I caught my thoughts I quickly turned my head, it was inappropriate and unmannerly to think such thoughts as a gentlemen like me.

I silently walked to her bed and pulled up the thick, layers of blankets back to her stomach. I tucked them in the sides, briefly touching her arm, which immediately sparked a sensation in my hand like it did yesterday.

Once she was covered up, and I could think coherently, I finally got a closer look at her sickening face. It was abnormally pale, and a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead.

But her eyelids were closed, and her face was relaxed. She looked peaceful and prefect at the same time. I didn't want to disturb the ill angel.

I noticed a lock of hair was strung across her face. I took a cool finger and swept it back, tucking it securely behind her ear. I swallowed hard, as I looked at her gorgeous face that was clearly unwell.

Suddenly, I realized that I had to wake her up, instead of admiring her beauty that was intoxicating it should be illegal.

I ran my fingers across her arm, and called out her name in a soft voice. I made no move to shake her awake, but I hoped my voice would be enough.

She stirred, groaned, and then seemed to settle back down for a second. One hand went to rub her eye, before returning back down to the other on the bed.

A brief twitch as her face scrunched up in confusion. I held back my laughter at her cute face and leaned in closer to call her name once more. Abruptly her eyes stuttered open and took in my presence.

"I'm sorry, that I woke you, but I wanted to say hello. Plus your mother said for me to wake you, because the doctor would be visiting soon," I smiled down at her, and studied her face as she gazed back at me. She didn't respond right away, and it seemed like she had forgotten that I was there for a few moments.

"Oh, that's fine," she responded finally as her eyes searched the room. They eventually landed on the clock placed on the nightstand to her left.

"How long have you been there?" she asked curiously, but worry colored her tone. Her eyes were casted down on her hands, not meeting my eyes.

"Only a few minutes. I was didn't want to wake you, but it was necessary. You looked so peaceful as you slept, like an angel," I muttered the last few words. I hadn't meant for those thoughts to slip out. But she had some spell over me that seemed to force the truth from my mouth and my heart.

"That's okay. It isn't bothersome," she let out a deep sigh as her fingers twiddled with the stray piece of the comforter.

I hated not seeing her eyes that were forever stored away in my mind. It was one of the main ways I read people's emotions or sometimes I could interpret their thoughts, it was through their eyes. She was exceptionally difficult to read, but sometimes, if I looked deep enough, I could catch a glimpse of something that she so desperately tried to hide.

I took my index finger and gently put it under her smooth chin. Her eyes looked up, hesitantly. I tried to smile at her, hoping it would comfort her somewhat. I couldn't help but stroke her hair as she looked back at me. She looked hopeless and in misery, I had to stop the angel from feeling any sort of pain.

Her cheeks were rapidly stained with a rosy blush and then she was swiftly hiding her face from me. She buried it into the mattress as much as she could. What happened? She was fine minutes ago. My mind immediately went into an anxious frenzy.

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave? Isabella, why won't you look at me?" I tried to pull up her shoulders, but she just kept shrugging them down further, making it quite difficult. I felt her body shift as she tried to hide her face even more.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong? Do I need to call your mother up?" I tentatively climb onto her bed, leaned over her, trying to figure out if she was okay. I was scared beyond I had been in quite a while.

I was hovering over her head, which was currently not buried in the covers. At last, I got a decent grip on her face, despite her hesitation, and delicately wrenched it up from the mattress. I could tell she tried to hide her face still, but I would not settle for that. I had to find out what was wrong, and I had to see her face. I cupped her cheeks in my two hands and leaned closer to her face, forcing her to look at me. I sighed as I saw her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill.

"Bella, what is wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I promise I will leave if you wish for me too? Just tell me what I can do?" I brushed my thumb across her cheek, which caused her to flush a deep, alluring red.

"Honey, why are you so flushed? Please, please will you look at me?" I begged her, seriously curious as to why I made her blush this appealing color.

She appeared to, at last, give in to me. Her gleaming eyes met mine, and my world seemed to light on fire. I was lost, and all I could focus on was her brown orbs that had some perplexing, foreign effect on me.

"I'm embarrassed, Edward. Look at me; I looked awful, I'm sure of it. I am grimy and sick. I hate that you had to see me like this," she gestured to her flawless body and grimaced. Warm, salty tears start to stream down her flushed face.

Without thinking about my actions, I pulled her face against my chest. I rub soothing circles on her back, attempting effortlessly to stop the tears that made my heart sadden. She sobbed uncontrollably into my white shirt.

"Bella, you don't understand? I don't care what you look like, it doesn't matter. You are beautiful either way. It's impossible for you to be. You don't see yourself clearly at all," I whispered in her ear, "Shh… it's okay. Your beyond gorgeous, Isabella, even now." I hesitated as my hand went to her frail neck.

The moment my hand met her pulse, it thumped erratically. Her sobs became more controlled and they soon stopped. I felt her relax into my chest, cuddling up to it more.

I loved the feeling of her body against mine; it sparked a rush that was mysterious. It seemed impossible to have this type of connection to a girl that I had known a little less than two days. But I did, and I couldn't control my feelings I felt for her. I would do anything for her, anything to calm her, to help her, to make her happy. I just wanted to have her close to me.

We sat there for a few moments and I enjoyed the moment, afraid I may never get one like so again. I had no idea how she felt about me, she could be thinking of a friendship between us, and if it meant I was able to interact with her daily, I would take it, no doubt. But I hoped for other, higher feelings about me, but how could a god like her, have any interest in me?

"There, is that better?" I whispered in her ear, as her tears ceased. She pulled away and rubbed a hand over her damp cheek, once again not meeting my eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Edward. I apologize for my behavior, there." She fiddled with her hands, as I realized her embarrassment for my comforting.

"You have no reason to apologize to me." I took her hand from her side and twisted my fingers through hers. The shock ran through my body when our skin met, never seeming to diminish

She opened her mouth to speak, when a soft knock on the door interrupted her. My head flashed to the door, taking in the man in a white lab coat standing there.

I felt a tug on my hand as Bella tried to pull it out of my grasp. I refused to give it back just quite yet; I craved for her touch all to much, to give back her warm hand already.

I easily scrambled off the flimsy beds, standing by her side, holing her hand tightly, but gently in my clutch.

I politely stuck out my unoccupied hand to the doctor who was taking care of my frail Isabella.

"Oh, Hello, sir. I'm Dr. Cullen. I just came to give Isabella her medication and to examine her again. Do you mind stepping out of the room for a brief second? Unless, you are close to Ms. Swan and she wishes for you to stay?" his eyes flashed briefly from my face to Bella's, "Are you friends or something closer?" he inquired with a slight smile as he took in our intertwined hands.

"I'm a close friend that deeply cares of the well-being of her. My name is Edward Masen," I shook hands with Dr. Cullen's cold, hard one as I continued to speak, "and I will merely stay if Bella desires for me to." I turned my gaze to hers, begging her with my eyes to allow me to do so.

"I will allow you to stay, Edward," she stuttered out. I grinned widely at her and squeezed her hand lightly. I felt a weak squeeze back, but it was barley noticeable, almost so I thought I imagined it.

"As you wish Ms. Swan. So how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked her as he took out a small, plastic container from his black, leather bag.

"I feel slightly better from my nap," she replied simply. Her voice still sounded like a frog croaking.

"May I ask what she has?" I directed my question to Dr. Cullen, curious to how serious this illness was.

"She just has a simple virus or a minor part of the flu, if will all pass by the beginning of the week." He handed Bella a few white pills and a glass of water.

She greedily threw the pills into her mouth and gulped down the water. I watched with surprise, it was so swift, I was deathly afraid of her choking.

"There you are Ms. Swan. I hope you feel better. I will check on you tomorrow. Sleep well." He shook hands with me once more before stepping out of the room. I flexed my fingers after his heal left the threshold. That man had some grip; it wasn't rough, just strong and hard.

"I should most likely be leaving too, Bella. But if you wish, I will be back tomorrow." I was praying inside that she would accept.

"I would love that, Edward. Thank you."

"Then I will be here around noon," I answered quickly, grateful she apparently wanted to see me too. It suddenly dawned on me that I had brought her a gift. "By the way, here are some flowers for you," I gestured my head to the beautiful bouquet of freesia laying on her vanity.

"Awe, thank you very much, Edward. I appreciate that so much," She marveled at them from her bedside.

"Your welcome. Oh, did you happen to tell your mother of the Chaffin's Ball? The market owner contacted my parents and I know details now," I smiled at one more chance I would with any luck get to spend with her.

"Oh, yes I did. She was thrilled with the news. Did you meet her downstairs?"

"Yes, she is a lovely person. So joyful and energetic. Would you like for me to tell her the details I am aware of?" I asked, as I recalled them all in my mind.

"Sure, that would be wonderful," she sighed.

"I will tell her before I leave." I stepped closer to the bed, measuring her with my eyes.

My lips lightly kissed her check, my lips lingering there for a moment, before leaning away with a grand smile spread across my face. The spark that ran through my body just then was indescribable.

"I will see you tomorrow, Isabella. I look forward to it," I whispered. I, unfortunately, released her hand and departed the room with one last glance in Isabella's direction.

I heard a soft sigh wafting from her room, and then the movement of the sheets as she found her comfortable position once again.

I walked down the creaky stairs, as quietly as possible. Her mother met me at the bottom of the stairs, looking angelic.

"Hello, Edward, how is dear Bella doing?" she nodded her head upward.

"She's recovering well, still quite tired.

"That's delightful, let's hope she recovers fully and briskly from this illness."

"Let's hope," I whispered back.

"So, Bella's was giving me brief details of the ball that the market owner was supposed to be holding. Do you have any more details?"

"I do, Mam. It will be held at Barton Hall, down town. It will be on the 18th, next week. I hope you will be able to attend. I'm sure my mother would thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of meeting such a spectacular woman like your self," I implied with my gentlemen that usually had woman blushing.

"Aww, aren't you a polite young man, I would be delighted to attend. Tell your mother that I will be there. Is there any particular dress or invitation that I must receive from the hostess."

"No, you will be under my family's name, the Masen's. I will make sure the Market Owner will be conscious of your attending."

"Oh, that's very pleasant of you. I greatly appreciate your help and you're care of Isabella. Will I get the pleasure to see you tomorrow?" she inquired with a slight, hopeful smile.

"I intend to confirm the progress Bella is making, in the morning. So, yes, hopefully you will. Thank you Ms. Swan." I raised her hand to my lips, and touched it gently.

"You flatter me, Mr. Masen. I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow and with that I turned on my heel and strolled out of the one place that held the person that ever meant anything to me, more than my family.

* * *

_**Thanks again for your reviews, hope the spelling wasn't too awful, sorry again! **_


	7. Not Leaving You, Truly

_**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in quite a while, well it's only been a week actually. But anyway, I had my first final today, and I got a 105!!!!!!! YAH! And then I got a 97 on my Language arts one, yah again! Sorry, don't mean to brag, just proud. But anyway, I finally got a chance to post, I have two more tomorrow, wish me luck! Thanks!**_

_**Music: The Reason- Hoobastank, Soul Meets Body- Death Cab for Cutie, Grazed Knees- Snow Patrol ( I listened to a lot of the snow patrol albums while writing this, but that one really stuck for some odd reason)

* * *

**_

My mother checked on me every hour or so throughout the night. I dozed on and off, always restless and unable to keep still enough to sleep longer than an hour or two.

Edward haunted every dream I had while I was deep asleep for my short abyss. They consisted of several memorable scenes. Once we were at the ball, and he danced with me, it seemed never-ending. The music never stopped nor did our feet. Edward didn't talk and when I tried, I had no voice. Still, it was lovely and I wished that I didn't wake up, as I did every time, when my legs or my feet decided they weren't at ease.

But other times, he was just there, staring at me. I was in a thick forest, where the canopy above me blocked out all sunlight that might have shone through if not for the branches and significant sized leaves. It created a dim, murky, olive light, to where I could only see Edward's unremarkably picturesque features. He seemed paler and, if possible, more beautiful. And the think that struck me most, was the golden eyes, almost topaz, which glowed in the shadowy light that surrounded him and I.

It really was nothing scary or disturbing, just dreams that I hoped I had the pleasure of having again.

By the end of the night, my covers were disheveled and wrinkled. My pillows were scattered around my bed or had even up on the floor. Maria brought up my dinner, a tomato soup with crackers, and quickly left me alone with my thoughts and boredom.

I promptly fell asleep after my dinner, having a dreamless sleep, much to my demise.

* * *

The rain hammering on the windows and the wind howling frighteningly outside woke me from my slumber this morning.

I cringed; I hated the wet weather that I had seen daily from my birthplace in Washington.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around the dark room, no sun shining through the window this morning, as if I was expecting someone waiting for my awakening.

But I was alone, just as I had known all along. It was then I realized how much better I felt. My head didn't throb or my stomach didn't ache to the point of sheer misery. My head was still congested, like someone had forcefully put cotton balls in my ears. But other than the discomfort in my ears, I felt immensely better.

The time of day was obscured by the clouds hiding the sun that usually gave an estimate away. I searched the room for my clock. It was a little after eight.

I knew the doctor would be here soon, to check on my progress that had seem too improved exceedingly. He would be pleased.

And then there was Edward. I too hoped that he would be satisfied with my progress, knowing I would be out of the bed sooner than most had planned. I wondered when he would visit today, if he would at all.

He said he would, no he promised. But when it comes to girls like me, their promises are usually not kept.

I knew that I was not beautiful in any way or not compared to other girls my age. I was just normal, nothing obviously stunning about me. But Edward's words, the ones that he had spoken to me yesterday, annoying ran through my head. "_You are beautiful either way. It's impossible for you to be. You don't see yourself clearly at all… Your beyond gorgeous, Isabella, even now."_

Could he really mean that, was he just taking pity on me, because I was sick? He couldn't find me beautiful, it wasn't logical. Not when he was being swarmed by many other girl that are far prettier than I.

But his words were so sincere and when he spoke them, he made them seem so true. I wanted to believe him, I truly did, but I couldn't bring myself to… completely.

Compared to him, I was nothing, and in public, I would look like some poor person he was taking sympathy on.

I contemplated the idea of his words for the next hour or so, as I lay leaned up against my head board, twiddling with the hem of my favorite blanket.

My final conclusion was that, he may… mean the words that he so earnestly spoke, and that eh was telling the truth. Or maybe, as I said before, was taking pity on me, trying to comfort me, and he finally so that I really was. He would leave me, marry someone else much more satisfable and forget that I existed. That probably was the better choice, for the both of us.

Of course it bought tears my eyes to think of such things, but it would happen, I assured myself. I wasn't made for him, or him I. maybe we could be friends, I could see him happy while I would be alone.

It was a hard concept to grasp, but I quickly came to terms with it, like I always did. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the muffled foot steps approach my door. My mother came bustling in, Dr. Cullen following blissfully behind her.

I rapidly came back to reality and hopefully before the noticed, wiped my cheeks with the nearest sheet. Making sure my cheeks were dry and that I could maintain the rest from falling, I looked up.

I was pretty sure that my mother hadn't noticed. She was turned towards the doctor, her attention glued on him. But Dr. Cullen's were fixed on me, looking curiously at me. I swiftly turned my eyes away from his, hoping that he didn't see that mine were glistening with fresh tears. My embarrassment got me this time.

The whole time, it seemed like the world had gone in slow motion, muted all sound. Then suddenly it was as if someone had turned the sound back on and I was aware of my mother's speedy words.

"She slept most of last night, didn't eat all much. I do believe that she is healing better than we assumed." He finally focused back on her, looking away from me. I was relieved to be away from his intense stare. Did he notice? It sure seemed like he did? Maybe it was just my imagination, or so I hoped.

"I agree, would you please excuse us, Ms. Swan, while I examine Isabella. I usually like to give my patients privacy while I am doing so. DO you mind?"

My thoughts immediately flashed to Edward, and a pain in my stomach made it hard to breathe. Dr. Cullen never forced him to leave, he asked my permission. Was he going to question me, why I was crying when he walked in, or was it just simply for my benefit?

"No, no, I do not mind at all. Please just let me know of her condition before you leave."

"Of course, Mam. Thank you very much." He set down his bag down by my wardrobe and locked eyes with mine as my mother stumbled out of the room.

His topaz eyes struck me once again. They were enigmatic, but I felt oddly safe around him, like he would save me even from all the evil in the world combined.

His eyes danced as he took in my appearance and my, presumably, flushed cheeks. He began approaching me, taking measured steps, still observing me, never did he break his stare.

"Good morning, Miss. Swan. How do you feel? Perhaps, any better?" he inquired, in his faint British accent that was ever so smooth, melodious, compared to my guttural voice.

"Quite better, Dr. Cullen. Thank you. How are you this morning?" I asked, trying fruitlessly to the focus somewhat off of me. Especially, if some how possible, did see my hidden tears this morning. How, I was still struggling with, but he seemed different.

"Superb, actually. Thank you dear, for asking. But may I inquire something of my own?" his eyes lifted from the parchment that he bared in his hand.

"Depending what you might inquire," I answered truthfully. My eyes were directed downward, towards my hands, afraid that my eyes would give away my anxiety.

"I was simply wondering what you were tearful about as I walked in. I noticed that you tried to cover it up, but you mustn't forget that I am a doctor…. and have a tendency to be aware of such things. May I please ask, Ms. Swan, what was it that has put you, such a lovely girl, even in these circumstances, in such a dreary mood?" his black, leather boots, came into my view that was focused on the floor, counting the lines in the hardwood floor, vainly trying to avoid his questioning gaze.

"It was just a few poignant thoughts that had racked my mine for quite a while. And their… unpleasant conditions just unsettled me a bit, that's all." I hoped that he would drop it after, not wanting to go father into the reasons behind it or just what might those depressing thoughts be.

"Ms. Swan… Isabella. I'm must admit that I am not usually a very… sentimental person. But as your doctor, I do advise that sometimes, it makes one feel better when they let someone else know their thoughts. Maybe it is not me that you should be releasing such feelings to, but the person who there are about. And if I am thinking right, that dear fellow, Edward Masen, would most likely be a decent candidate." He winked at me, as my eyes shot up to his.

It was as if he read my mind or such. How could he possibly know that my thoughts had been around him? I was pretty sure my eyes were asking the very obvious question, as he observed my perplexed face.

"I am no mind reader, Isabella. But I can recognize people's emotions and sometimes, where their mind is placed. You seemed close to that boy and he seemed to be thinking amongst the same ideas. If it is about him, as I assume I am right, to the way you reacted when I guessed, you should speak to him. But if you wish to tell me, I am ready to listen."

"No, you do not need to do such a thing. Nor do you probably wish to hear them. Why don't we get back to the reason why you have come to visit me today?"

"Yes, if you wish, Isabella. Btu remember my words, think about them." he eyes me knowingly. Then bent down to retrieve his bag from the chilled ground. He took out a silver stethoscope.

He repeated most of his activities he did yesterday. I kept silent most of the time, thinking of his words, as he had wished. I answered the necessary questions once and a while through out the examination that I ever so detested.

"Well, Isabella. I believe you are done now. I will be back again tomorrow and then I don't think you will need me much more after that. You are healing much more rapidly than I thought you would. You should be fully recovered within a few days. Congratulations, I'm sure you are glad to hear that your bed rest will soon be over. Good day, Ms. Swan." He tipped his hat, and began to make his way out of the door.

Suddenly he stopped mid-stride. "Oh and Bella, think about what I said, talk to him about what is troubling you," he whispered and his eyes burned with intensity. With one final glance and a wink that was so fast, I wasn't even sure I saw it, he turned on his heal and down the stairs, making no audible sound.

I sighed, how he could possibly know. I had to admit that he was surely different. He was mysterious, like he was holding some dark secret and that one palpable mistake could reveal him at any minute.

My head made a slight thud as I threw it back against the head board of my bed. I pulled the blanket closer to my chin, and did the only thing I could do… deeply think.

The rain slowed after some long period of time, to a slow drizzle, that still hid the sun from shining. The howling wind almost ceased, a quite shudder or two knocked on my windows, but a good deal of the wind was definitely calmer for the most part.

I had completely forgotten that I still had one more visitor for the day. When Edward made a silent entrance into my room, carrying a single item behind his back, I was too far off in my own world to notice.

Conveniently, my thoughts had been on him, most likely not coming, because of my breakdown yesterday. Dr. Cullen's words still rang through my head, and my depression was probably evident ton my face.

My eyes were focused on the window, watching the constant drizzle, and the rain drops roll down my window, and drip off my windowsill. I finally realized that I was not in fact alone, when Edward approached my bed, and swept back a lock of hair, tucking it behind my ear.

I gasped loudly, letting out a gust of air. My eyes stuttered to his immediately, and I saw the happiness in his eyes slowly fad to worry as he read mine.

It was going to be yesterday all over again. I knew that I could not hold back the tears when I thought of him being here one day and the next engaged to some opulent girl from down town Chicago.

"Isabella, what is wrong. Did something happen over night? Are you getting worse?" his eyes flashed down my limp form and back up to my face so quickly I barely caught it.

I shook my head and twiddled with my thumbs on my lap. Suddenly, Edward's warm hand caught mine. He brought it up to his lips, and kissed it lightly.

"Dear, Bella. You do not realize truthfully, just how much I wish to read your mind. If I could pick any mind in the world, it would be yours. Please do tell me what is in that pretty little head of yours, please?" he pleaded with me, turning his eyes on full force. He dropped my hand back on the bed, but still held it firmly in his.

"Edward, you do know that all you have to do is ask, and I will usually tell you." I ran my thumb along his palm and he squeezed it reassuring.

"I do know that, but you edit too much, and I really never know what was truly going through your mind. I only wish."

"I do not edit, plus you don't want to hear it," I mumbled pathetically.

Edward placed his index finger under my chin and brought it up to his sparkling eyes, that tantalized me every time.

"You would be surprised, Bella. I would love to hear every thought of yours that runs through your head. Now, please tell me what has brought the tears back to your eyes once again. I beg of you, I won't get mad at you, I promise you, Bella." his hand tightened around mine and I did the same back.

"Are you sure," I asked nervously.

"Yes, Bella. Why wouldn't I want to hear what it on your mind? I plan on staying for quite a while, around you. I… really enjoy the time I get to spend with you Bella. I could do it all my life."

A single tear rolled down my cheek, and onto his hand, wrapped snuggly around mine. He said this now, but what happened when he found out who I really was. That I was boring and there was nothing special about me. What happened when he stumbled across a girl in town or his parents step him up with someone, and he fell in love? I wasn't sure my heart could take that.

"Bella?" he interrupted my thoughts and a few more tears began to fall.

"Never mind, Edward. You don't want to hear this. Please just let it go." I laid back and turned slightly to the side, not meeting his anxious gaze.

"Bella, why won't you tell me? Are you desperately trying to make me go mad? Because let me tell you, you are succeeding. Please Bella, I want to hear, please," he begged. I turned back to him and looked into his pleading eyes that were filled with nothing but uneasiness and apprehension.

"Edward…I… can't get it out, I… it's not important. I think… you should leave, Edward, please." I finally framed the words, and it was then I realized what I had just said. Did I really ask him to leave? Yes, I did. I couldn't continue this, knowing that it would not prolong much longer. He would leave me, and I couldn't let myself dwell on that.

"Bella, if you wish for me to leave, and you are not just saying that to get me to leave, then I will, but I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me that. I want you to look at me, and tell me that you want me to leave, because you can't take my presence anymore. However, if you can't do that, I will sit here, and wait till you finally give in, and tell me what's in that labyrinthine mind of yours. I care deeply about you, Bella. How many times put, how many ways do I need to put that for you to understand?"

His eyes beseeched mine, and I couldn't look in to them, and tell him truthfully what I had asked. And he knew that, he knew that I couldn't… I wouldn't tell him to leave, and he knew that fairly well.

His face automatically lifted as I looked away and sighed in defeat. "See, you can't tell me that. So here I will sit, waiting for you to break," showing me he meant business, he knelt on the edge of the bed, holding my hand, "even if it takes all day, Bella, I will be here. I care about you, and by your expression, and your resistance to tell me, I can pretty well guess, this includes me. Please Bella."

He leaned forward and I pushed myself back further, till my head hit the headboard, but Edward can closer, till our noses were almost touching. He let out a deep sigh, blowing his sweet breath in my face.

My breath was uneven, and my heart lurched as he closed the distance between us, leaving little room for me to move. My heart pumped unsteadily, and I found myself catching my breath.

"Now, what was it that you want to tell me? What is it about you and I that have been depressing you, severely? I want to know Bella. I will not be mad; I will not be disappointed in you. I will only be relieved to know what had occupied your mind, please."

"I'm afraid of you leaving. I know you will, soon. I am not enough for you, not good enough," I blurted out without even thinking about it. He was so intoxicating and tantalizing; my mind did not know what to say. "I know that, Edward," I muttered.

He mechanically leaned away from me, looking hurt and… even though he promised, angry.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew it was a bad idea. Edward, please say something, anything. I don't care if you even want to yell at me, just something, please."

He continued to stare at me, shocked, and silent. "Edward," I whispered. He made no sound.

I felt salty, warm tears begin to fall down my cheeks, and I did the only thing I do best, I ran. I briskly turned away from him and threw my feet over the edge. They immediately met the cold, hard floor and I stumbled.

As I was about to come in contact with the hardwood floor, I prepared myself. My hands flew to my face, protecting it. But the pain never came; instead I felt something curl around my wrist, pulling me back up.

I was suddenly in Edward lap, as he held me closely to his chest. I felt whole and safe, like I belonged here.

"Bella, how could you think of that? You, not being enough for me, is an outrageous thought. I could see it the other way around, I am not good enough for you, an angel. You could do so much better, Bella. But here you sit with me, and all I can think is, 'how did I get this lucky?'"

A shaky laugh shook my body, as Edward held me closer to him. "But how can you want _me? _I'm ordinary, nothing special. How do I know that your parents won't set you up with someone flawless and much higher in society? Edward, I'm not for you, and you I," I admitted, sheepishly.

"Bella, what did I tell you yesterday?" he looked at me with a questioning gaze, as I racked my brain of his words. "I told you, you doubt yourself all too much, Bella. You are statuesque, flawless… perfect, in every sense of the word. You don't realize how many male gazes you receive as you walk through the town. You are so much more than you think and much more wanted than you are aware of."

"How is that possible? I haven't even been this close before you, Edward. I was never asked out, or accompanied anywhere. I was always picked last, if I am so… perfect, as you say, then why do I have zero experience in this… area?" I raised an eyebrow his direction.

"I don't know exactly why, my dear, but I know that you are wanted far more than you know. Maybe, you intimidated those who desired you. All I know is that I have no intentions of leaving your side. If you wish for me too, I will always follow your commands, but until then, expect me around, Bella. Because I have never felt this way before… about anyone, and I'm really enjoying the feeling."

"Don't expect me to be sending you away either. You have originated feelings in me, that I too agree, I have never felt. I wish I could explain to you the pain in my chest when I thought of you leaving my side, but it was to awful, to even put it into words." I looked down and traced the lines on his warm palm.

"Well, don't worry, I will be here. I promise to you, I swear, that I will not leave you. I will always keep my promises, never have I broken one, and I don't intend to break this one. I deeply care for you Bella; you have no idea how much. I know that we have only known each other for a few days, but I have never felt more connected to someone in my entire life. Is that strange? Do you feel it too?" his voice was a soft mutter as he stroked my hair. His words, took the breath out of me, making me feel weightless, and made my heart soar.

"Yes, I feel it too, and no, it's not weird at all. I care for you to Edward, deeply and most likely forever." I mumbled the last words, still unsure how he would react when I revealed just how profoundly I cared for him, just how intensely I was… obsessed.

"Me too, Bella. Me too," he whispered in my ear… lovingly. I buried my face into his chest, and breathed in deeply. His scent was something I had ever smelled before. He continued to caress my hair and we were silent, relaxing and preserving the moment.

I had never felt so complete or… loved. Did I love Edward Masen? Was I finally going to get my happy ever after? Maybe, just maybe, I thought.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Was it long enough, (it was 4,046 words) because it took me a little time each day for three days to write that! In-between all my study! UGH! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, your guys make my heart soar and my bad days, well are no longer bad, thanks!!! LOL!**_


	8. Finally Cured

_**Hello, I am terribly sorry for taking so long. I meant to post yesterday but I got caught up in something else, unfortunately more important. But I am posting now, YAH! Man, you would think that since I was on break I would have more time, but no, I am just as busy it seems.**_

_**Another thing, I have a poll on my profile, if you want to go check it out. It's just a random one. But I may have one back on their about this story, so keep checking. **_

_**Last thing, hold on with me, I want to dedicate or really mention this chapter to two people. The first one is TrueLove4 ever. She/he has been a faithful reviewer; she has sent me a PM on almost every chapter. You don't know how much I enjoy those. Thank you so much!!!**_

_**The other one is my online buddy, BellaMarieSwanCullen (I hope I got that right). We email each other a lot and she too is a faithful reviewer who supports me. She also helped me through a somewhat writer's block about further into the story. So thank you again!**_

_**And lastly, before I shut up, thank you to all the rest of you and your wonderful reviews!!!! They keep me going! I don't know how I many times I can say thank you, but one more time, THANK YOU!!!**_

_**Okay, enough of me rambling. On with the story! (There is no music for this chapter)

* * *

**_

The rest of day conceded slowly, keeping my sanity in the same bed from the last few days was almost intolerable. I opted to reading or sitting, technically laying, and staring at the off white ceiling. I flailed around constantly, not being able to be still.

Mostly, I thought about Edward. His words played over and over in my head. I thought about the imminent ball, and how he was supposed to attend also. Would he ask me to dance? Would he be glued to my side as he had been these past days? Would our relationship progress any more? Did I want it too?

All the questions swirled around in my head, giving me what seemed like another migraine. But the more I thought about it, I did want it all to happen.

I did want to dance with Edward. I did want him to be glued to my side for the entire dance, possibly for the rest of my existence. I did want our relationship to get stronger. I knew it, deep down in my heart; I had more than _friendly _feelings for Edward.

But what if he didn't feel the same way for me? Maybe he just thought of me as a friend, purely. Nothing more.

But then what were the past few days. His numerous words ran through my brain, reminding me that he did feel something for me.

"_I don't care what you look like, it doesn't matter. You are beautiful either way. It's impossible for you to be." He comforted me as I doubted myself. He had held me in his arms, wiping away the tears, lovingly._

"_I'm a close friend that deeply cares of the well being of her." he told Dr. Cullen as he asked Edward to leave the room._

"_I would love to hear every thought of yours that runs through your head." he whispered as he tried, perturbed, to get me to reveal my thoughts._

"_I plan on staying for quite a while, around you. I… really enjoy the time I get to spend with you Bella. I could do it all my life." He told me. His eyes spoke confirmed the truth; his emerald eyes told me no lie._

"_I care deeply about you, Bella." his words flashed from earlier._

_The way his lips lingered over my skin as he gave me a quick but warmly over my skin. The tingling sensation they left. The simple feeling of his soft lips on my hand or my cheek._

"_I promise to you, I swear, that I will not leave you. I will always keep my promises, never have I broken one, and I don't intend to break this one. I deeply care for you Bella; you have no idea how much. I know that we have only known each other for a few days, but I have never felt more connected to someone in my entire life." And this statement verified it all. _

He cared for me. He told me he would be here forever. He promised.

For the first time in… well forever… my heart thumped as realization struck heavily. It was all clear. Even though he had spoken the words several times, reassuring me, telling me exactly what I needed to know, it never made me feel any better. But now, replaying his words, it all made sense.

Of course the enigma of why he was with me and not some flawless beauty, would take me a while, but I knew that I meant more to him than a friendship. My whole body was enamored, flying, and my sickness seemed to drift away from my body.

It was like a soul leaving a corpse, as it flowed toward the clouds. My illness that had captivated me these past days disappeared with the wind.

I took a deep breath of fresh air. My lungs sighed with glory. My senses were back. I smelled pasta cooking down-stairs. I heard the muffled chirping of the crickets as it approached dusk. My eyes were un-dazed and my surroundings were clearer.

I stretched my muscles and a smile crept over my face. I couldn't be happier. Knowing I had something more than I had ever had with someone and my sickness disappearing, my body and mind couldn't be more blissful.

I feet swung over the edge of the bed, not caring a bit when they came in contact with the chilled floor. I threw on my light blue silk robe that was tossed over my chair at the foot of my bed. I tied it tightly around my waist as it tickled my toes.

The smile plastered on my face couldn't be eliminated any way. I was… intoxicated and enamored, and nothing could change that, expect Edward's opposing words, which I dreadfully hoped would not come out of his mouth.

I skipped down the stairs, still be conscious of the malevolence steps that could easily trip me sending me flying down the remaining ones, and proceeding to break my neck. With me, it could happen.

I held on to the banister for dear life, just in case, as I danced down the additional steps. I joyfully bounced into the kitchen where my mother sat, reading her favorite book, which was going pivoted in her hands, and sipping a cup of steaming tea.

"Isabella? What in the lord's name are you doing out of bed? And what are you so happy about? A few hours ago you were dreadfully sick. Get back to bed, now!" she scolded.

"But mother, I feel superb. I had a healing nap and when I woke up, everything seemed new and outstanding. I am better, I promise you. And I want to go shopping for a dress for the Chaffin's Ball. Please mother, pretty please?" I put on my best, "I'm your only daughter and you love me very much, please buy me a pretty dress" face.

And even though I detested the idea of shopping, I wanted to look flawless for that night, knowing Edward's awaiting eyes would be there, hopefully fastened onto mine. Instead of some vulgar, deceit, affluent girl that had stolen his eyes from mine.

"But Isabella. You hate shopping for one thing, and even if you are better, you are in no condition to go to town right now. So I will tell you this, once Dr. Cullen comes tomorrow morning and says that you are indeed free of this illness, and I get his consent… I will take you to town tomorrow to get a dress. Is that fair?"

"Yes, absolutely mother. Thank you so much!" I ran to her to overwhelm her in hug. Her arms wrapped around my back and her cheek rested on my head. She loved to see me happy. Anything that pleased me pleased her.

"I am glad to see you out of your dazed state. I was getting worried. But your sudden bounce back does have me a tad frightened. Many people don't recover this quickly nor this abruptly."

"It was just… that nap I took for the afternoon. It made me feel all better. I was already healing the last day so maybe I finally fought it off," I lied, knowing all along that it was my realization that made my illness vanish.

"Well, I just hope it stays. You worried me day and night." She released me and held me at arms length to fully take in my appearance. I looked away from her scrutiny.

"Sorry mother. I will try not to do it again," I chuckled as I realized; once again, I was comforting her again in a situation that she should be doing the same to me.

* * *

I sat by the French doors, watching the sunset. I gazed at the horizon, and waited for the stars to appear.

My mother set Maria to give Dr. Cullen the message to come as early as possible in the morning. She was already planning all the boutiques we would look through.

I went to bed early, much earlier than usual. I hadn't even touched _Pride and Prejudice_ all night. My supper was small and not very appealing. I never enjoyed lamb.

I told myself that my nerves were getting the best of me and I would feel better once I received a bit more sleep.

So I did just that, I feel into my black abyss. So when the morning sunlight started to stream through my window, I wondered where my placid night went.

I felt completely renewed and I knew that my sickness was gone. I smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in my white rayon silk nightgown. It had tan lace that ran across the top of the neckline. It had a gather bodice and wide, whitish gray silk straps that were constantly falling down my skimpy shoulders.

It was one of my favorite nightgown, or at least one of my most worn and comfortable gowns.

I found the matching robe strung on the hook behind my door. It too was a whit rayon silk robe. The tan, trimmed lace ran down the side of the robe to my feet. It ruffled at the short sleeves and had a single clasp on the middle of my chest.

I knew the doctor would be here soon, so I hopped back into my snug and still slightly warm bed.

The sun began to hide behind the clouds, making the room dark significantly. The thick clouds promised me that it would stay behind them for quite a while. My suddenly sunny day diminished in one second and my hopes fell slightly. Why did the sun always go away?

I looked back up in enough time to see Dr. Cullen come to a startling halt about a mile away from out gravel drive way. Where did he come from? He was nowhere close and then… he appeared… out of thin air.

_Wait, Isabella, you just didn't notice him before that's all. You were being unobservant of your surroundings. He was walking her all along; you just didn't sight him till he was closer. Yes, that is it,_ I told myself.

I shook my head in twaddle.

I watched, intrigued, as Dr. Cullen made his way up the path and disappeared from my view. Almost instantaneously, there was a firm knock on the wooden door. The maid's quite steps were barley audible as she answered the door.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. How do you do today? "She giggled.

"Very well, Maria. And how about your self?"

"Splendid, sir. You know your way up to Isabella's room, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. May I ask where Ms. Swan is?"

"She is getting ready. She will be down before you leave, I assure you."

"Thank you, Maria. As you were." I pictured him bowing his hat as Maria curtsied for him, before she scurried off to the chores that needed attending to.

It was only moments before a quiet knock sounded on my door. Dr. Cullen nonchalantly pushed open my door and took in my still appearance laid out on the bed.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. How did you sleep?"

"Incredibly well. And you?" I asked politely. I sat up till my back rested against the headboard.

"Oh, just fine, Ms. Swan. Thank you for asking." He turned his head away from me as he answered._ Strange._

My head looked through the window, hoping to see the sun, but nothing revealed itself from the spacious clouds.

"It is a shame the sun can't stay out. It has been hiding often. I miss the sunlight; I never go any of it growing up either. It is a disgrace that it show itself more often, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose. Although I was never one for the sunlight. I usually… avoid it." he was still turned away and I wondered why this trivial conversation made him uncomfortable. He then quickly changed the subject to something more relevant to his visit.

"How are you feeling this morning? Your mother told me that you were up and about yesterday after an afternoon nap." He approached me silently, his feet making no scuffling noises as he moved towards my bedside.

"That is right. All my symptomsare gone and I feel remarkable. I am completely better. It must be a repercussion of my resting, because I have done nothing else to take the weight off me. If that makes sense?"

"Yes, of course it does. But may I inquire, did you tell dear Edward what was on your mind yesterday. Because I have noticed that part of an illness can sometimes be caused by stress or even your body making itself sick with worry or uneasiness. So tell me, if I may ask, did you release those _qualms _to Edward Masen?" he asked with inquiring eyes.

My face turned a ferocious shade of red and he took it as a confirmation.

"Oh, you did. And was it after this '_nap' _did you feel better?"

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"That's wonderful, Bella. I am glad that you are working it out with Edward. I give you full consent to be out of bed today. I believe you are cured. Let me just check a few things to make sure then you are free."

He turned back to his bag to retrieve a silver stethoscope. The cold circle compressed on my heart and my collarbone.

After a few more inspections, he shoved everything back in his bag and snapped it shut.

"Well, Isabella. I believe you have fully recovered. I bid you a farewell for let's hope quite a while. Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing you again, but let's hope it is under better circumstances."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Cullen. I do hope to see you around soon." And before I realized what I was doing, my arms outstretched to his waist. They clasped around easily.

He flinched and I automatically froze, was this to close? But he relaxed quickly and wrapped a fatherly arm around my shoulders.

His cold embrace made me shudder. He was wintry cold and hard as a stone as if nothing could penetrate his skin. His sweet breath washed up my nose and I buried my face further into his chest. It was comforting and…succulent in smell.

His arms fell abruptly and he stepped back.

"It was lovely to help you, Isabella. I hope to see you around town," he appealing breath blew in my face, stunning me for a second.

"Yes, I agree, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, from now on, call me Carlisle. It is much less formal." He gave me a stunning smile before descending the stairs to find my mother.

I stood their dazed, and whispered his name, "Carlisle."

The muffled sound of voices wafted up the stairs. And I did a thing I had only done once as a child before Christmas. I went to go listen to the conversation.

"Yes, she is fully cured. She can be taken off the medication," he replied.

"That's wonderful. It is a trifle thing of how quickly she recovered and how brusquely," My mother pondered.

"Yes, but I suppose the body can heal itself often and that was Isabella's case. That nap did good for her," his eyes flickered to where I sat and I saw him wink his eyes discreetly. Did he know that I was listening, but how? "Well I suppose I'd to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Swan. I hope to see you around." He tipped his hat and reached for the brass door handle.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, it was a pleasure. May I inquire if you are going to the Chaffin's Ball?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Are you?"

"Isabella and I. I guess I will see you there." The implications and hope were thick and unconcealed in her voice.

"Let's hope. Good day, Ms. Swan." And with a twist of his heel he was out the door.

My mother closed the door behind him and sighed. "Isabella? Are you ready to go out?"

I quickly went deeper into the hall and responded.

"Yes, Mother. I just have to get dressed. Give me twenty minutes." I scurried back to my room and threw on the first dress I found.

It wasn't one of my favorites, but definitely tolerable compared to my others. It was a darker blue, but still light in a way, dress. It was somewhat silk but stiffer in the fabric. It bunched at my bust and ruffled at the collar towards the hem of my sleeves.

It was tattered at my feet from my abusive wearing. It had a white slip under it that reached the length past my knees. No corset was required under, that was the best part.

I grabbed my small, tan handbag from my vanity and jogged down the stairs to my awaiting mother.

"Are you ready, Bella?" she asked as she looked over my choice of dress.

"Yes, mum." She led the way out the door and we started towards town at our lazy pace.

* * *

_**So I hope that you aren't too mad at me for not having Edward in this chapter but he will be back soon, I promise. This was sort of a filler chapter. But the next one will be more… interesting. Please let me know what you thought! Oh, and pictures of the dresses on my profile, including Bella's nightgowns!**_


	9. Rescued From Mike Newton

_**Hello, everyone… again! I wanted to post quickly before I left for my vacation tomorrow. This chapter does have Edward in it! Yah! **_

_**Also am starting another story, it should be posted soon. It is called Shall We Dance. So start looking for it in a few days. Thanks to all your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome. I know I say that a lot, but it is true. Thank you so much!!! **_

_**PLEASE GO CHECK OUT PICTURES FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST ON MY PROFILE!!!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HERE COMES 2008! YAH!**_

_**Music: Just Stop- Disturbed (it made sense to me); Someday You Will be Loved- Death Cab For Cutie.

* * *

**_

We arrived in town sooner than expected and immediately searched for the Chicago Manor Boutique that was a few blocks away. It was to be our first heinous stop.

The single, gold bell on the door rang as we walked over the threshold of the glass door. The room smelled musty and dusty- it tickled my nose.

Dresses of all colors and sizes lined the off- white walls. I saw several I wouldn't mind trying on.

A petite woman with blonde curls midway down her back, in a see-through white dress that had a pale blue sash tried around the waist, appeared through door, hidden in the back. She pushed back the burgundy embroidered curtains as she stepped through.

"Hello, ladies. How may I be of assistance?"

"Good day. I am looking for a dress for my daughter to an imminent ball," she replied back as she too eyes the numerous dresses.

"Well, that sounds simple enough. Do you see one that you would like to try on first?"

"Umm…" I eyes fell back on the first one I had seen when I walked thought the door. "The light green evening dress on the left wall," I pointed at.

"Oh, yes, that would look lovely on you. Let me fetch it down." She picked up a long, silver stick that had a hook on the end. It attached to the hanger and brought it down to reach.

"Do you need support getting it on or can you manage yourself?" she inquired as she handed me the dress that took my breath away.

"No… no, I think I can handle it, thank you though. Where is the dressing room?"

"Behind those curtains and to your left. All you have to do is call if you need help with anything."

I scampered to the back room, eager to get the dress on. I striped off all my clothes and pulled the dress up my legs.

It was short, to my knees, not your regular ball gown, but it was gorgeous. Its light green fabric lightly bunched all the up to my chest where it frayed out. A tan, sheer fabric piece covered my shoulders and went over the royal purple straps that hung from a tassel down my dress. The same velveteen, purple fabric created three flowers at my waist with a small yellow center. It was one of the most perfect dresses I had ever worn.

I twisted and turned to see different views in the mirror. I had forgotten that my mother and the store clerk were waiting for me outside. I bounced through the thick curtains to my mother, anxiously waiting.

"Oh, my Isabella. You look beautiful. That is definitely going to be hard to top. But let's keep trying a few more."

She pointed to the growing pile on the garden chair that sat in the corner. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

The next one I tried on was a tan dress that had ice blue and dark gray lace. The whole back and front were laced and embroidered with greens and browns. The sleeves were frilly and a puff of tan lace tufted out of my back behind. It had a long train that I tripped over several times just walking out of the dressing room. It wasn't one I preferred, but my mother enjoyed it.

The pile continued with a new one, one I definitely disliked. It was completely silver and was made out of a harder fabric that was fastened together. It scrunched up down the chest in an even pattern. Light brown fake fur lines the sides and the top of the neck line. The long train made it even harder to walk in than the last.

Second to last dress wasn't bad. I could tell that it was chosen by my mother. The royal- blue, silk dress reached the tips of my feet. It was plain and simple, other than the small, pearl like clusters attached to the supple fabric.

I let out a huff of air as I collapsed onto one of the nearby chairs, tired from the constant trying on. I had found one dress that I desired, but it wasn't right, not for me. I may love it, but for this ball, for the upcoming night, it wasn't perfect.

"Mum, I'm not sure. I don't really want any of the other dresses I have tried on. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm… excuse me, do you have anything else. Maybe something more Victorian that isn't placed on the racks?" she asked the store clerk.

"Let me go check in the back. I think I know of the perfect thing," she stumbled her way through another door locked on the side. My mother and I waited patiently and silently for her return.

"This just came in yesterday from a British vender. He said it was an antique dress from the late 1800s. I haven't treated it yet, but if you would like to try it on, you are more than welcome too." She held out a dress and something sparked inside of me. It was perfect. I knew that without having to try it on, it was exactly what I was looking for.

I rushed to her without a word and once again striped of my clothes in the back. The dress flew easily over my head and flowed down my body, caressing all my curves. The tan and gray mixed linen with small pink flowers covered most of my body. A light brown strip of lace went down my middle. And the most lovable part was the train- although I despised them, this one I didn't mind- the dark blue train that started at my rear and curled around my waist fell about a foot behind me. The hem had a dark tan fabric twisted tougher and then sewed on to the end.

I gasped as I saw myself in the mirror. My reflected stunned me… I looked like royalty. My gasp must have startled my mother and the clerk, because they came bustling in through the dark curtains.

My mother's intake of breath was even audible to me. Her hands flew to her throat, clutching it delicately. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she took in my appearance.

"Oh my, Isabella. You look… there aren't words. We are defiantly purchasing this one," she managed to squeak out.

"Of course. I will need to take your fittings and then since it appears to almost entirely fit; they should be done in about an hour to two. Would you like to wait here for the dress to be tailored?" she directed the question to my mother as she began primping the dress.

"Yes, I can do that. Will you need my daughter throughout the tailoring process?"

"No, once I acquire these measurements, she is free to go." Her French accent was hard to understand when her stress leaked through.

"Then Bella, would you like to go visit the bookstore we passed. I won't mind waiting for the dress to be finished. Go have a little adventure, buy a book." Her smile persuaded me and I couldn't resist.

"Sure, mum. Thank you."

The clerk swiftly took the measurements, her tape measure wound around my waist and falling to the ground several times as she reexamined them. Then she ordered for me to take the dress off.

My mother and the clerk excused themselves as I began to disrobe. I found my light royal blue dress collected in a chair toward the other side of the shop. I accumulated the rest of my belongings before giving my mother a peck on the check and promptly excusing myself to the bookstore.

It wasn't a long walk and with all the hustle and bustle around me, it was nor a quiet one either. The store was small, but two levels and enough to keep me occupied for hours.

I sighed as the smell of the leather bound books wafted up my nose. I loved the smell of books, old or new.

I didn't keep track of the time as I picked up my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice,_ and found a cozy chair in the corner, beginning to read. I had just gotten to the part where Miss Bingley was desperately trying, to no anvil; receive Mr. Darcy's attention as she and Elizabeth Bennet strutted around the room. _**(Yes, I have read Pride and Prejudice and that is a real part from the book)**_

Then suddenly a small whisper of a hello sounded in my ear. So deep and content in my book, it frightened me and a small yelp threatened its way out. But just as quick as I could blink, a firm, but gentle hand wrapped over my mouth, silencing my screech.

"It's just me. I didn't mean to startle you," his silky voice whispered as he released his grip from my mouth.

My head turned to meet the emerald eyes that I so repetitively thought about. Edward's smile brightened my day; just by a simple glance.

He was settled on his knees behind me, his face un-normally close to mine. His breath blew in my face as the scuffle of books filled the silence. A hand rested on the back of my chair, barely nudging my back.

"hello, Edward," I muttered and turned away from his vivid green eyes, that had bore into mine, afraid that I would do something I would regret; losing my self control was the highest worry.

I blushed as the last thought passed through my head. Edward's warm hand caressed my cheek, sending another blush over my cheeks. He chuckled softly.

"What are you reading?" he inquired as his thumb directed towards my book.

Not sure of my voice, I turned the book title to his view and I heard the muffled, "Aww."

"What are you?" I looked down to search the title, but it was hidden away.

"_Wuthering Heights_," he replied simply.

"I have read that." My focus turned back to my hands once again.

"Have you read yours more than once? I saw your tattered copy while I was visiting you the last few days."

"Yes, more than once. I believe it was about six times now. I read every night and in-between my home school lessons."

"You must really enjoy it to read it so many times," his response was so calm and distant; I had to look up to find his new focus. But I saw nothing as he stared past me, towards the front desk.

"What about _Wuthering Heights? _Are you enjoying it?" I tried to rain his attention back to me, but it was useless.

"Don't even get me started on this book," he muttered, and then suddenly his green orbs were boring back into mine. "Oh… Isabella will you excuse me for one moment, please. I will return in a few, stay put, please," he begged.

"Of course," I mumbled confused as he swiftly got to his feet and weaved his way through the rows of books. I watched till he was out of sight, disappearing just as quickly as he came.

I shrugged it off and for the second time, tried to concentrate on my book, but it didn't last long.

"Hello, miss. You must be the new girl in town, Isabella right?" I stared up at a tall, lean blonde boy. His ice blue eyes pierced mine. He offered me a lightly tanned hand.

"Yes, but please call me Bella. And who are you?"

"Oh… my na- name is Mike, Mike Newton," he stuttered. His hand suddenly found mine, shaking it vigorously.

"It wonderful to meet you, Mike."

"The pleasure is all mines, Isabe- Bella. So what do you have there?" his southern accent leaked through his practiced mature voice.

"_Pride and Prejudice,"_ I replied austerely.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, isn't that quite a large book for a young lady like yourself to be reading?" he asked with a chuckle. I didn't like the way he suddenly shifted his gaze up and down my body.

"No, I never thought so. I am more deft than to be recognized," I fired back fervently, probably more hotly than necessary.

"I'm sure of it, Ms. Swan. What do you say to dinner one night? I have connections with some of the most extravagant places around here. What do you say?" he leaned forward more and I automatically leaner away.

"I think I will have to decline your offer, Mr. Newton. I apologize, but I am… already… involved with someone special to me. I'm sorry," I stammered.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Pretty please. He wouldn't have to know. Please Bella," he eyes begged me, but some hidden danger warned me to keep repudiating.

"I believe she said no, Mike. Now please, scurry along to your dear Jessica, I do think that she is still pressed up against the glass on the window outside." He flicked his hand towards the window.

"Why would I listen to you, Masen," he sneered. "I was asking Bella to dinner, not you."

"And thank heaven for that, but if I heard right she declined your offer, so please excuse yourself before you make a fool of yourself."

"Look, she is not with you, so I don't _believe _you have any right of what her decision is." They neared each other and I was afraid a fight would break out.

"To your displeasure, I am with her. I am the special someone she spoke of before, that is if you heard that with all the vile thoughts running through your head." he scoffed.

"Bella, is that true?" Mike's hurt eyes turned back on mine and I could already she the resentment boiling inside.

"Yes, yes it is," I whispered under Mike's intense stare. I rapidly stood and walked to Edward's side. My hand intertwined with his. And I gave it a slight tug to let him know it was time to go.

He turned after one last deathly stare towards Mike. He walked silently beside me, snaking his right arm around my waist as we continued to walk and I could feel the emotion radiating off him. He was claiming his territory, he was claiming me.

A smile mechanically spread across my face as the thought of me being _his. _

He hastily pulled me out the book store's door and into the crowded streets of downtown Chicago.

* * *

_**You know it seemed a lot longer when I was writing… hmm. LOL! Please tell me what you think!!! ( I JUST CORRECTED A FEW THINGS)**_


	10. Dealing with the Persistent

_**Hello, I hope everyone is doing okay this weekend. I have finally had time, in almost two weeks to write, so yah! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is now. Now this is Edward's POV for the last chapter. We get to figure out why he suddenly disappeared, and on my opinion, it's quite funny. I hope you enjoy it!!!**_

_**Music: Lips of an Angel- Hinder, CrushCrushCrush- Paramour, Carousel- Buckcherry, and Language Lessons- Hawthorne Heights.

* * *

**_

The sun was shining through the passageways in-between the buildings of downtown Seattle. The sidewalks bustling with people, hands filled with bags. A young man passed me in an army uniform, you didn't see to many of those anymore, since teh war had just ended a few weeks ago. Other men in suits, looking important, walked into tall building with colleagues. I always enjoyed the sight of the town area, somehow, it relaxed me.

I was heading to the bookstore a few blocks away. Lately I was saving up money from my chores or duties for people in my neighborhood to buy books or records. It was my two passions or hobbies. I love to compose songs and hearing it from the vast collections of music I possess. My family had a small library in my house, a place I loved spending my days in.

I arrived at the small, brick building on Third Street. The small gold bell rang as I walked through the front door. Mr. Burnt was counting money in the register. I gave a small wave to him before I turned around- he too knew me far too well.

My feet skipped up the few stairs to my favorite section of books. The rows of mahogany bookcases lined the aisles and filled up most of the top floor. I took in a deep breath, letting the smell of old and new books fill my nose. It was my sanctuary.

My eyes searched for the row where I found the book I wanted. I had read it too many times to count, never quite understanding it, but that's why I kept reading it. I picked up my book that I wanted to continue to read.

There was an arrangement of chairs and conches on the other side of the store that I constantly sat at while reading. I grabbed the book and headed in the direction.

As I walked, I flipped open to the last page I left off from and started to read. It was extremely quiet here today, so I figure I had the store to myself, but when I rounded the corner I found the one person I had been desiring to see.

Isabella Swan was curled up in my favorite blue chair in the far corner, her back to me. I stopped dead in my tracks and a joyful, but nervous smile spread across my face.

I couldn't resist going to talk to her and I figured she hadn't heard me approach or she would have turned around. I could sneak up on her.

My feet silently tip-toed over to the chair. I leaned down to whisper in my dear Isabella's ear. She was relaxed on my favorite chair in the library, intently reading.

I whispered a barely audible hello in her left ear. My breath blew in her face and I got closer than I ever had, so close I could have buried my nose in her brown locks to inhale her delicious scent.

I heard her sharp intake of breath and I realized quickly that I startled her. Before my actions even registered to my thoughts, my hand flew to her mouth to smother the yelp I was sure would come.

But then what if she thought I was some murder come to kidnap her. I leaned into her ear once more to reassure her I meant no harm.

"It's just me. I didn't mean to startle you" I whispered in her ear. I automatically released her mouth, hoping to god that she didn't start screaming that a mass murder was stalking her.

Instead her head whipped around and I was met by her curious, wandering brown orbs. The one and only ones that seemed to haunt my mind these days, not that I minded a bit.

I smiled sweetly at her and settled on my knees behind her chair. I held on tightly to the back of the clothed chair and I felt the tiniest bit of her warm skin touching mine. I waited as she shifted considerably as she found a comfortable spot so she could see me. As she did, her scent wafted around me, intoxicating me.

It was then I realized our small distance from one another. Our faces barely apart, so little space I wanted to close and how quickly I could do it. To make contact with her luscious, full lips, which her sweet words fabricated from. But not here, not now! I told the improper raging thoughts in my head.

I automatically leaned away a little, trying to think of something more appropriate. She too, looked away from my face, her brown eyes wandering around the leather backs of the nearby books. The silence between us was… annoying. Did she not want to speak to me? I began to worry if she didn't find my visit as… an enjoyment, as I did.

"Hello, Edward," I finally muttered and then turned back around, her eyes following the small print from her books, held delicately in her hands.

I continued to watch her, studying her every feature, as I was so close. Then I noticed an inconspicuous smirk and a vivid blush scroll across her face. Without thinking of my actions, once more today, I brushed my index finger across her flushed cheek. Another red blush rushed across her cheeks, following my finger. I chuckled at her reaction to my touch.

"What are you reading?" I asked, highly interested, as I directed my thumb towards the flimsy book, that had seen better days, in her hands.

Instead of her voice answering me, she briefly held up the book cover, showing me the title. Then she quickly opened it back up and continued reading, although her eyes seemed to skim over the words. I seemed to be interrupting her. I replied with a simple word of knowing.

"What are you?" she asked, glancing over the back of the chair, searching for the title of mine.

"_Wuthering Heights_," I replied simply.

"I have read that," she nodded, her focus turned back to her closed book that rested in her twiddling hands. I saw her eyes glance towards mine every so often, trying to study my features, it seemed.

"Have you read yours more than once? I saw your tattered copy while I was visiting you the last few days." I remember her book that I had caught her reading several times from my recent visits.

"Yes, more than once. I believe it was about six times now. I read almost every night and in-between my home school lessons," her eyes flickered about her surroundings but never my face, particularly my eyes.

Mine followed hers, trying to find the something or someone that had caught her attention, but where I looked I found nothing. Then a movement in the window wavered in my right eye. Mine flashed to the window, where I groaned inaudibly.

Pressed up against the glass, as far as it would let her, was Jessica Stanley, the one and only. Her warm breath left a cloud on the glass as her eyes were hooked on mine. I couldn't even tell if she blinked once as I watched her in disbelief. What in the hell (pardon my French) was she doing her, watching Bella and I?

I rubbed my eyes, blinked repetitively, reopened and closed my eyes several times, thinking it was just my imagination. She had been flocking me lately, haunting my nightmares and my thoughts. Now she had apparently taken up stalking. This was unbelievable! Doesn't she give up? I rejected her more than once, nicely each time. But Jessica Stanley doesn't take a hint, never.

I was too busy thinking of the outrageous reasons she was here, intently watching me that I had forgotten that I hadn't responded to Bella. It brought me back to reality and I tried to form words from my mouth, but my eyes were still firmly planted on the Jessica smashed against the bookstore's glass window. They would need to clean that later.

"You must really enjoy it to read it so many times," I replied, trying to not sound so distant, which I was sure I didn't succeed with.

I saw her body shift towards me again from the corner of my eye, but I didn't try to focus back on her, reassuring her it was nothing. I was too shocked, this had gone too far. It was ridiculous. Jessica and Laruen… who knew that women could be so… persistent and annoying, dare I say.

As she caught my eye, she raised a small, tanned hand to the glass and waved at me cheerfully. Her hand flew excitedly on the glass as it added a few more smudge marks for the owner to clean. She smiled so big I thought that her lips might crack, but it only grew wider and may I say, a bit creepier. I had no intention of waving back at her; all I did was stare at her with the astonished expression.

"What about _Wuthering Heights? _Are you enjoying it?" she asked more loudly. I expected she had noticed my attention was focused on something other than her and like most, was trying to rain my attention back in to her, which is something I would like too do myself. Though, that is unexpectedly quite difficult when you know another woman's eyes are keenly on you, especially when you wish them not to be.

"Don't even get me started on this book," I muttered. I didn't mean for it to come out harshly, I just didn't want to start a three hour discussion on one of the most… interesting, is the best word I can think of at the moment. It is supposed to be a love story, but I prefer to call it a hate story. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. Like I said, it was one discussion that was best not to start if you wished to be else where within a few hours.

I shook my head, and then thought of something I had to do. Fist of all, I had to stop ignoring Bella, become more focused on her for a second and ignore the face fixed to the window. I would never forgive myself if I screwed this up. She was… beyond perfect.

Then I had to go remove the watching eyes plastered to the glass window and hopefully knock some sense into that thick, vulgar head of hers. This meant talking to the one person in the world that I detest most, although Lauren comes disturbingly close to her status.

I concentrated on putting myself back together, not to worry Bella and then turned back to her, giving her my full attention for a few seconds. "Oh… Isabella will you excuse me for one moment, please. I will return in a few, stay put, please," I begged. I hoped that she would stay long enough for me to explain.

Plus where Jessica lurked, so did Mike. And I had seen his eyes twinkling in her direction, even though she seemed oblivious.

"Of course," she mumbled. Her brow was furrowed with confusion and I could feel her eyes watching me carefully as I weaved swiftly through the tightly filled bookcases and out the door. I hoped that her view was blocked, but it was not guaranteed.

The minute I opened the door. She flung herself at me, wrapping her weak arms around my waist and landing her head hardly on my chest. As much as I tried to release her grip on me, it was useless; she held on tightly and ignored or just didn't notice my struggles.

Suddenly a horrified thought came to my mind, what if Bella saw. She would leave me in the dust and never trust me again, let alone speak to me.

"Jessica! Jessica, please let go!" I firmly pushed back her arms and held her back from me. She looked dejected. _Good! _I thought. I was done giving her nice little hints and excuses, she had gone too far. What would happen next, sneak in my window? Wait that already happened, last week. She had, continually, thrown rocks at my window for two and a half hours, before I told her to go home.

"Why? Don't you want to see me Eddie?" she asked with her, what she thought was cute, bad attempt of a puppy dog face. Her lip turned in a frown and her eyes drooped.

"Jessica, I don't know how to put this too you without… hurting you, but I have found someone and I don't want to screw this up. So, please refrain from the hugging and the… stalking. I have moved on and you should too. I know that you and _Mike Newton_," I sneered his name. That vile man was the last thing I wanted near Bella. "Used to be in a good direction. I think that you should stop following me, and find someone else that is… more suitable. Deal?"

"But… But, I really like you Eddie," she whimpered. I cringed as she used her nickname for me. I detested it.

"Well, I'm sorry, Jessica, but I'm afraid I don't return those same feelings. You make a lovely friend, but nothing more. Like I said, it is time you find a new man. Speaking of which, where is Newton? I am sure he would love to hear that you are _extremely_," I emphasized the word. "Free." I finished.

"Oh, I don't know. He said he saw something he liked in the book store or something. I was pretty sure he was looking at the new girl in town," she mumbled unhappily. She wouldn't look at me as she pretended to look at her nails, inspecting them thoroughly.

My stomach immediately dropped to the cement sidewalk. If he was in there, trying to butter up Bella, I don't know if I would be able to refrain from punching out his face. Violence was never something I preferred to do, but to Mike Newton, I would make exception.

"Jessica, I apologize again, but I must attend by to my lady. I hope you understand." I didn't wait for her to say that she did, like gentlemen would have. I fast-walked, half ran back through the door and through the towers of books back to where I had left Bella.

"I'm sure of it, Ms. Swan." I heard his voice through a few books shelves. Sure of what?

I stopped behind one, before it broke out into an opening, where Bella and Newton sat. I watched him with furious eyes as he moved, little-by-little, towards Bella.

"What do you say to dinner one night? I have connections with some of the most extravagant places around here. What do you say?" he leaned forward more and I too move farther up, my left foot ready to run to her rescue. But I waited for her answer.

I did find it hopeful that she seemed uninterested and obviously uncomfortable. Her muscles were tensed and her shoulders were hunched forward, as if she was protecting herself from his evil. I saw one hand curled into a tiny, but sure to be powerful fist on the chair, out of his view. I also noticed that as he leaned closer, she leaned farther away, pushing against the back of the chair as far as possible.

"I think I will have to decline your offer, Mr. Newton. I apologize, but I am… already… involved with someone special to me. I'm sorry," she stammered.

And at that moment my heart tightened and my breath stopped in a wild gasp. My throat seemed to close up at her words. Did she really think of me as so much already? I had the same feelings, maybe even stronger, but I didn't want to rush her, scare her. But maybe I underestimated her feelings towards me. Or is possible that she just made it up as an excuse to Newton, to get her out of dinner.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Pretty please. He wouldn't have to know. Please Bella," he begged her, in a sad and pathetic manner. But she kept repudiating him. It was time for me to step in, before he tried something that gave me a justified reason to hurt him.

"I believe she said no, Mike. Now please, scurry along to your dear Jessica, I do think that she is still pressed up against the glass on the window outside." I flicked my hand towards the window, noticing that, just as I had expected, she was still gazing in at our rumble.

"Why would I listen to you, Cullen," he sneered. "I was asking Bella to dinner, not you."

"And thank heaven for that, but if I heard right she declined your offer, so please excuse yourself before you make a fool of yourself." I admitted truthfully, trying my hardest to get his vile self away from Bella.

"Look, she is not with you, so I don't _believe _you have any right of what her decision is." He hissed at me. I was tried of putting up with him, and hitting him, breaking his nose, sounded like an extremely relieving idea at the moment. I inched closer to him, getting closer to him than Bella was. I tried placing her behind me, but she still sat frozen in the chair.

"To your displeasure, I am with her. I am the special someone she spoke of before, that is if you heard that with all the vile thoughts running through your head." I scoffed. I knew by the look on his face that he indeed was thinking such things. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know such.

"Bella, is that true?" Mike's hurt eyes turned back on hers and I could already see the resentment boiling inside.

"Yes, yes it is," she whispered under Mike's intense stare. She swiftly stood and walked to my side, intertwining her small, warm hands with mine. I felt a slight tub on my hand, and I assumed it was her singling she wanted to go. I granted her wish happily.

I gave one more deathly stare to him, warning him with my eyes if he ever tried such an act again, it would not turn out pleasantly. I walked silently beside her, not taking the chance to speak till we were out side. I pushed her somewhat in front of me, blocking Mike's view of her and snaked my right arm around her waist as we continued to walk He was claiming his territory, he was claiming me.

I took her out the back door, trying to avoid Jessica as she came flooding through the door, and skipping joyfully over to Mike, who was still watching Bella with angry eyes.

I looked over at her and found that she seemed to be in deep thought and as I watched, as smile of relief spread across her face.

Was it because she was free of Mike? Maybe because I had rescued her? Or because I had claimed her as_ mine_?

* * *

_**So what did you think? Did you expect it to be Jessica? Now we have to three more Twilight people in here. Who will come next? Probably no one. I think having Mike, Jessica, and Lauren is enough to drive you crazy. But Angela may appear. Not sure. Thank you for all your wonderful review and for listening to me ramble. LOL!**_


	11. Confessing The Truth

_**I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I have been far too busy in school to really even get near my computer. I have gotten zero writing time lately. But I am trying to update more, especially because it is finally really getting interesting. YAH! So get ready for it! **_

_**Music: Over and Over- Three days Grace, Always- Never Ending Lights, Astral Romance- Nightwish.

* * *

**_

We walked in silence down the bustling streets, walking further apart then we had even the first day I met him.

He seemed to be leading me as far away as possible from the bookstore where our encounter with Mike Newton had occurred. I didn't know if he was angry with me or just perturbed, but something was bothering him and he had nothing but defend me, so it must have been one of my actions that has him silenced.

We were slowly, but surely leaving the downtown area. Less people began to pass me and the air grew quieter and more peaceful. I was beginning to crave him to speak to me, wanting to know how I could fix the situation. But he never spoke and I wasn't brave enough to be the first.

Suddenly, he came to a surprising halt at a wooden bench on the sidewalk. Weeping willow trees hunched over it, providing enormous amounts of shade. The bench was withered and cracked, but Edward plopped down on it, not worrying about the age of the seat.

He bent forward, holding his head in his hands. His fingers covered his eyes and most of his handsome features. I couldn't read his expression to figure out how to approach this or to even know how to comfort him.

I sat down hesitantly on bench, beside him. I scooted as away from his slouched figure to the other side of the bench, to where my hip was pushed up against the arm rest. I whimpered silently, I really messed this one up, but how? What had I done?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, through his clenched hands.

"Sorry?" I asked surprised. What was he sorry for?

"Yes, I'm sorry that I left you alone. I am sorry for not coming to your rescue earlier. I am sorry for what could have happened. And I am sorry for acting unlike a gentleman in there. I apologize, will you forgive me?" he turned his sad eyes on me and I could tell that he was seriously sorry that he had acted in such a way. He was deathly afraid that I wouldn't forgive him. That was a ridiculous thought.

"There's nothing to forgive. You have nothing to apologize to me for. Nothing, do you hear me, nothing at all. I actually have no idea why in the world that you are." I admitted, shaking my head.

His hand caught my face, his thumb rubbing across my cheek, soothingly and tenderly. I couldn't resist when my own hand went to his cheek. I had never touched his face. The want in me had been buried deep inside of me since the day I saw him, but I resisted every one of them.

I leaned forward and placed my hand on his right cheek, caressing his cheek. It was smooth, and slightly warm. I could tell that he hadn't recently shaven, because little pricks of hair touched on my finger as they brushed softly across his face.

Who knows how long we sat there, cradling each others faces and looking deeply into each others eyes. His emerald eyes mesmerized mine and blocked out the other world. We were focused on each other, it was if time had stopped and only we were moving, breathing. Not the sound of the city or the talk of people could break us out of our sanctuary.

"I should probably return you home. You mother will be worried if you are not home by sunset." Edward silky voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Not to mention, people are beginning to stare. Of course, I have found that people, practically men, enjoy staring at _you_." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and I shivered. I was going to make a smart comment back, but his breath stunned my senses momentarily.

"Are you cold? Would you like my coat?" before I even had time to respond, he was removing his gray, wool coat.

"No, no. I'm fine. It was just a harsh breeze, that's all." I held a hand on his chest, stopping him, "Please keep it. You need to stay warm too." I quickly removed my hand that was still resting on his very firm chest, but before I could, he grabbed my hand, intertwining it with his. He smiled down at me, a look that left me breathless.

"At least let me give you my scarf. I don't want you sick, especially with the ball coming up around the corner. I need you there." Before I object, he was wrapping his forest green, silk scarf around my neck, tucking it through the top of my jacket. My nose inhaled the smell lingering from the fabric and it smelled just like him. That masculine cologne, it was delicious, mouthwatering.

"I need you to save me from Jessica." he continued, chuckling softly, although I was pretty sure his words were serious.

"Oh, is that where you went earlier." I wanted to quiz him on that, but I tried to hold back my curiousness and let he be the one to reveal the truth.

He groaned audibly and shifted on the bench, but it seemed he scooted even closer to me with his fidgeting. "Yes, she came to… visit me while I was talking with you in the bookstore. I apologize again for leaving you alone and with _Mike _prowling," He sneered, but quickly composed his face and continued. "I was just trying to shoo her away, try to break it down to her that I was very uninterested in her… that my heart was devoted to someone to special to forget." His glance landed upon me once again, and his stare was making me self-conscious.

Did he mean me? Was the one he was speaking of me? It couldn't be, it just couldn't… could it? My head swirled and I felt a blush creep up my neck and to my cheeks. I bowed my head slightly, my hair tumbling around me, hiding my redding cheeks. His index finger pulled my reluctant chin up to meet his twinkling eyes.

"Bella, Isabella. Whether or not you refuse to believe it, I am speaking of you. You have stolen my heart in the matter of time I have spent with you. I know I haven't known you long, but I feel like I have my whole life, and I can't ignore it, nor would I want to, try to. I am falling for you, Bella, hard, and I can't stop it. Do you… do you feel somewhat the same way? Anything?" his expression was anxious and unsure.

My mouth felt like it had been welded shut, I couldn't speak. He just confesses that he was falling for me? How was I supposed to respond? I was too, there was no doubt, but oh my… he really confessed it. My head felt light and I began to wonder if I would faint…

"It's quite alright, Bella, I understand completely. It is far too early and I am being too forward. Let me walk you back to your mother's before the sun is too low," his voice was hurt and barely heard from my daze. My heart leaped at his words and I hurried to assure him.

"No, no Edward. It is not that, I am just… shocked and surprised that you could feel that way. No one has ever told me that and I have never felt this before… this feelings. It is all so new and I just couldn't believe that you returned the feeling…" I babbled on, like I always did when I was nervous. My mind didn't really register what it was saying; it just spoke on its on accord.

He put a finger to my lips, stopping my babbling instantly, mid-sentence. "What was that, dear one? What are you trying to get at?" a shy smile had formed over his saddened lips and it hung there, waiting for my response as he slowly removed his finger.

"I said, that I am falling for you too, just as hard, possibly more. I have never felt this before, Edward, but my stomach always has butterflies in it when you are around and my mind is incoherent half of the time I am in your presence… I don't think when I am around nor am I guarded like I am around other people. It is all new, but it doesn't change the way a feel about you one bit." I finished with a sigh, happy, exuberant to get that off my chest.

The smile that now covered his face made my stomach flip and flop and before I knew it I was in his arms, presses snuggly against his chest. His arms cradled me on his lap. I returned the hug just as enthusiastically. My arms wrapped around his back, pressing him against me tighter, my face buried in his wool jacket, the fibers tickling my face.

It was like no hug we had ever shared before, it was more intimate to me and I could feel the love leaking through. I smiled against his chest and I heard a low rumble in my ear. He finally pulled away, but held me at arm's length from him and my hand still rested on his taut chest. I couldn't resist rubbing circles on it. I could feel the stiff muscles through the thin cotton shirt he wore. My fingers immediately stopped as I caught my thoughts and found his eyes watching me with something I couldn't identify… precaution. "Don't stop," he mumbled, barely heard, that I wasn't sure he meant it or even if I heard it. But I resumed my motions, my fingers massaging his chest lightly. He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. We sat like that for several minutes, me kneading his chest, he with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, for all I knew he could have been asleep.

But finally his eyes opened and he looked down at me, grabbing hold of my fingers and bringing them to his lips. He kissed them lightly, then used them to drag me up from the bench. My legs had been straddling the sides, as had Edward's, but a jolt of pain shot through my legs as they released the grips on the sides. I flinched, but kept walking down the cement, and the pain slowly began to wear off.

We didn't speak much of one word on the way back. He had me securely pressed against his side as if he was afraid I would blow away with the wind whipping around me. The sunset off in the distance began to fade and the stunning colors began to fade from the clouds. A light purple covered the sky lastly before it faded into gray and then black.

I was worried what my mother would say when I got home, but I hoped that my mood would please her and she would forgive me for being so late. Or at least that is what I told myself to keep from dwelling on the imminent horror.

His arm wrapped around my waist and mine around his, kept me from stumbling as I walked across the uneven gravel. Sometimes his thumb would leave a trail of warmth across my cheek as he brushed it or tucked a stray lock behind my ear, but w never spoke a word. The electricity that had always ran through us was stronger than ever. I wondered aloud if he could feel it too, and he simply responded, "It is shocking isn't it?" and that was his only response.

When he stopped in front of my house, I whimpered. I didn't want to leave him yet, his presence would wear off to quickly and I would be lonely. He chuckled and brushed a thumb across my cheek, across my jaw, and barely grazing my lower lip, before dropping his fingers.

"I will see you tomorrow, dear one," he whispered.

"I am holding you to that," I quipped back as I smiled at him, trying my best to assure him I would survive. But it was a failure.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will be here tomorrow, don't doubt that. I will miss you, remember that," he kissed my forehead tenderly, lingering there for a moment.

"I will miss you more," I whimpered, locking away the feel of his lips on my forehead.

"I don't think that is possible," he mumbled before he unlocked my hands from his and began to walk backwards down the road.

"I had a lovely time, Bella, as always, and as always." And with that he turned around and jogged off into the distance.

I sighed and watched as he faded into the darkness. I pulled myself up the stairs to the door, pausing on the handle for a second.

"I'm home, mother!" I called from the foyer, cringing as I heard her shriek and the sound of heels "clacked" on the floor towards me.

"I was so worried about you. You were supposed to met me at the boutique and when you didn't come after your dress was finished being tailored, I decided to search for you down at the bookstore, figuring you got caught up in the books and such. But you were no where to be seen and when I asked the cashier, he said you had left about an hour ago with a handsome young man…" she trailed off and then pulled me into a hug. I smashed against her chest and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, mother. I am so sorry to disappear on you. I lost track of time. I promise not to do it again," I soothed.

"You better not, I was so frightened," she muttered against my hair.

"I am safe now."

"Yes, you are," she breathed a sigh of relief. Her breath smelled like wine and I supposed that she had been drinking a little. She seems to do so when she is nervous. "So who was the young man? Was it Mr. Masen?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, mum. It was. We had took a placid walk and like I said before, just lost track of time." I lied, somewhat. She didn't need to know that he had saved me from Mike Newton, my living nightmare. Or that Edward and I had confessed that we were enamored with one another.

"Oh, well that was pleasant of him. Did you have an enjoyable time?" she pulled back, holding me by the shoulders, to read my expression.

"Yes, extremely enjoyable." I flushed a new color as I thought back to our afternoon.

"That's is wonderful, sweetie. So are you attending the ball with him?" her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I believe so. He has mentioned that he would enjoy my company once or twice. We will speak of it tomorrow, I am sure."

"Oh, so he is visiting tomorrow too?"

"Yes, just for a short time, I assume." I didn't know truly, but I was sure that she would like that answer.

"Well that is marvelous, I am highly pleased that you have found someone that is special to you."

"Me too, Mother, me too." I muttered, mostly to myself.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed it!!! Things are beginning to heat up!!! The ball will begin in TWO CHAPTERS!!! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVEIWS! **_


	12. It's All in the Leading

_**I am sorry about the wait, but here is the next chapter finally. I finished it quicker than I thought I would. The next chapter will be the ball!!!**_

_**Music: Light Up the Sky- Yellowcard, These Days- Alien Ant Farm, What if We Could- Blue October

* * *

**_

My vivid dreams brought me awake from my peaceful sleep. Some of them were nightmares, in a way. Not many people would call them nightmares. No monster or deformed alien jumped out and injured me. It was just a disturbing dream to me.

I was lost in some dark forest. The trees formed a canopy over me, blocking out any light or heat the sun might have been giving off. I wondered, lost, through the trees covered with green moss and little insects. The only sound was my ragged breathing and a bird chirping off, far away in the distance.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind me and I fell to the floor, smudging dirt on my face and bringing grass stains to my white negligee. I shakily brought myself to my knees. My eyes searched anxiously around me, but I found nothing.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but before I could take two steps forward, a growl erupted from behind me. A white body, glowing in the darkness jumped in front of me. The evil smile that spread across his face as he prowled around me, like he was examining me as someone would in a museum, made me wrap my arms around myself, ceasing his looks. I shivered as a cool wind blew, making my short nightgown blow upward. I pushed it back down to my knees and tried to create friction on my arms to keep me warm.

I screamed loudly, yelling for someone to help me. Although I knew that there was no one at lease within a mile. The creature, who I knew was not human, stopped mid-stride in front of me. His ominous smile made me cringe back. As I did, I got the first good look at his face.

It was pale, extremely, like if I looked closer, I could see through it. His eyes were blood red and focused on me. His bronze hair fell in his eyes as his stance leaned toward me. Even though he was a predator and I assumed I was his prey, I couldn't help but admit that he was inhumanly beautiful, to a degree it hurt.

"I promise sweetie, that I will be quick and you won't feel a thing," his silky voice rang in my ear and he disappeared from in front of me and the last thing I felt was a sharp pain to my neck and the cold arms that caught me as I fell to the ground, withering in pain. It was black after that, like someone had turned off the lights in the room, dimmed all the lanterns.

Then I woke up, panting in the bed. But no matter how hard I tried to make myself afraid, I couldn't. He was my predator, he killed me, but I couldn't be frightened of the creature. I was numb and confused and maybe disturbed, but not apprehensive of it. _A normal person would though,_ I told myself.

I dragged myself away from my wonderings and made my way to the bathroom. I briefly found myself glancing down at my knees, checking for any grass stains that may have ruined my dress, but it was clean and white as it was before I fell asleep.

The white lace that ran across the bodice and the blue ribbon that held it close was unstained also. _Of it was, _I thought. It was just a dream, not real. My dress wouldn't have been dirty, that was ridiculous.

I stripped my clothes off and carefully got into the shower. The warm spray instantly relaxed my muscles. I let it run across my face, as I closed my eyes. The moment I did the face of the creature brought my eyes flying back open. The water hit directly in my eyes, causing a painful stingy and I flew backwards onto the wall. I caught myself before I fell to the floor. My hand searched for the nearest towel, the other holding my eyes firmly shut.

A yellow washcloth met my hand and I eagerly picked it up, wiping my eyes free of the water droplets.

I finished my shower, dressing in a daze. I slipped on a dress that had a red, velveteen fabric over tan cloth that had a flowery pattern embroidered it. It had orange sleeves that were made from the same fabric as the cover over the first cloth. It laced up the front with an orange and red design. I ran my mother's brush through my hair, combing it back.

I unlocked the door, and checked outside of it for my mother. I was hoping to get out without waking her. I would leave a note in the kitchen for her, to not worry her, but I didn't want to have to explain.

I crept down the stairs, checking in the kitchen for her and writing a quick note explaining my disappearance. I checked one more time for her as I slipped out the door and made my way down the gravel road.

I remembered hearing the trickle of water, like a stream or creek near by, it had sounded as if it was hidden further into the forest, so hopeful that it was peaceful and discreet. My mind wanted silence to comprehend everything and think it through. It was quite unable when all the hustle and bustle of the city was audible.

My feet carried me down a small dirt trail through the trees. I watched for trigs or roots that could easily trip me. I steered clear of most, catching myself with great effort before I fell, if one did slip past my eyes.

The placid sound water was getting louder as I wondered through the trees, still following a trail that someone had already made.

As I rounded the last few trees, a rather large stream stood before me. The water flooding at a rapid current down the waterway. A small bridge made of old, mossy wood passed over it, leading to the other side. It looked unstable, but new in a way, even for the aged looked wood.

The little meadow was exactly what I had been looking for, a tranquil, moderately undiscovered spot where I could collect my thoughts. I sighed as I flopped to the ground a few feet from the wide stream. I picked at the grass and weeds at the ground, not caring whether or not my dress or hand got dirty.

My thoughts became distracting as I ignored, keeping myself calm other than worrying about something else, but they grew to the point where they mustn't be overlooked. I let them flow through, ruining my quiet time. But I knew that that was why I had seeked this place, was to think.

My mind went to the dream that I had had no more than a few hours ago. The one with that creature that I couldn't make myself afraid of. It was like even though he killed me, I… I felt for him. He had the burden of carrying a heavy secret and I couldn't hate him. I felt close to him, like I had some unknown connection with him. Maybe I did, maybe I would know this creature someday, in a different world.

Or maybe it was this world I would meet him. Could our world contain mythical creatures? Contain some species we weren't aware of, the human race wasn't? No, it wasn't, isn't possible. It was just dream, Bella. Nothing true, nothing real. It was just a dream, there is no connection, no creature as such that exists, and you are mistaken. Yes, it was just a dream, I soothed myself.

Of course the next thing that flew to my mind was twenty-four hours ago, when Edward and I sat on that bench, and we confessed our feelings for one another. I sighed as I though about his warm hand brushing my cheek, the closeness of his lips too mine, the love that flowed from one another and into our hearts. I had never felt something like it, and my mind was in a dream-like state as I did. How could this be my life? The boring, ordinary life of Isabella Swan? How did Edward Masen get into my world?

"You know you are getting your dress dirty and your hands, they are filthy," his silky voice broke through my state and my head rapidly turned around to find him staring at me. I instantly cursed myself for turning so quickly as my head spun and my stomach became a tad nauseous, but I pushed it away.

"I really don't care too much, right now or any other day for that matter." I quipped.

"You always surprise me by what you say. I never expect it. I like that about you, most girls I have known are so predicable." He walked forward and collapsed next to me, taking on of my filthy hands into his.

"I'm sorry, you don't…" he interrupted me, shaking his head and tightening his grip on my hand.

"' I could care less,'" he smiled at me, using my line. I giggled something I rarely did. He turned his attention back to the stream, leaving the air in a comfortable silence. I was the first to break it.

"How do you manage to do that, by the way?" I wondered aloud.

"Do what?" he asked as his brow furrowed.

"Find me. And proceed to scare me. Every time I am alone you seem to find me, and sneak up on me. I need to get you a bell," I joked. He laughed out loud, not trying to contain the loudness as usual. It rang through the forest and echoed. I loved the sound, like church bells, beautiful and majestic.

"I'll get right on that," he joked back, as he took my hand in his again, tracing circles on my palm. "I didn't realize I was bothering you in your quiet time. I sincerely apologize. If you wish for me to leave, I will do so. I understand entirely that you need your time to process, I know that I often need such time." He looked saddened at the thought and I quickly fought back.

"No, No. please doesn't leave. I didn't say that it was a bad thing; I simply found it funny that you seemed to always be able to find me. That's all, please stay." I moved closer to him, cautioning him with my eyes as I laid my head on his chest. My legs stretched out in front of me and an arm strung across his stomach- it was the most comfortable position I had found ever. The sound of his steady breathing and the beating of his heart through the thin cotton shirt rung in my ears; it was almost like a lullaby, it could put me to sleep instantly. His hand rested on my shoulder, stroking the hair that fell over it.

We stayed silent for a few moments, maybe longer; time was not easily measured when I was with him. "It's so peaceful here. Have you ever been here before?" I asked, more muttering against his chest.

"Yes, several times. I am the one who created the bridge. I found this spot years ago, when we first moved here. The river soothes me, and the tranquil meadow always clears my head. You should see it at night, especially midnight, it's… indescribable. It is my second favorite spot in the world." He sighed comfortably, his hand now trailing circles on my lower back.

"What's your first?" I wondered out loud.

His hand turned my face up to his, pulling my chin to his face and bringing my entire body closer inching in closer in the same motion. "Anywhere I am with you is my favorite spot. I could be in a room filled with Mike Newton replicas and still be a peace as long as you are at my side. I have to admit that it wouldn't be the most pleasant experience, but if you were with me, nothing else would cease to matter." His hand lovingly stroked my cheek and I blushed. "I am very partial to that color of yours." And that only made another blush creep up my cheeks, staining them for some time.

"So, you haven't changed your mind about coming to the Chaffin's Ball, have you?" I tried to change the subject from my embarrassing habit, not ever wanting that to be the subject of a conversation.

"Yes," He replied simply and my heart stuttered a few beats. He's not going?

"Wait, was that a 'yes, I am going,' or 'yes, I have changed my plans. I am not going?'" I asked confused, hoping my words didn't get scrambled up.

"It was a 'yes, I am going,'" he replied with a muffled chuckle.

"Oh, that is good. I was counting on your company. Balls and dances are not what I call the most pleasurable way to spend an evening, so I was hoping for you to keep me company, keep me from getting bored to death." I joked.

"And I yours. I think it can be arranged. Do you wish for me to pick you up or wait till I meet you at the doors?" his eyes were shining with excitement and I couldn't help but madly grin back.

"How about you pick me up, if you don't mind. That way I don't have to spend the whole ride to the town with my mother asking non-stop questions. I would greatly appreciate if you would escort me there." I crossed my fingers that he would help me escape my mother's inquiries.

"It would be my honor to escort you there… and show you off for the rest of the night. And one can only hope that Mike and Jessica understand the picture," he sighed and my mind strayed back to the day before, when Mike, annoyingly, persisted me to date him. And apparently Edward's little scramble with Jessica outside the shop.

"It's quite doubtful, but I am all ready to try to prove myself wrong. So you will really come to pick me up then?" I questioned, disbelief leaking through.

"Of course. I am looking forward to this more than you can believe." His emerald shining eyes told me his was not bluffing one word.

"Except for the part where I get your company, I am not exactly looking forward to the imminent evening. Dancing, as I said, is not my favored affair, nor has it ever been a… very… successful experience." I visibly grimaced as flashes of the past dances and balls I had attended and how they… ended. I had received several broken bones or sprained ankles, or sometimes I managed with a few black bruises that left scars on me till this day.

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading, dear. You have nothing to worry about, I promise you that. For a matter of fact," he began to twitch underneath me and I realized that he was trying to get up. He grabbed my reluctant wrist, trying to pull me up with him. "Why don't we practice now? That way you tomorrow, when you are forced to dance, most likely by your mother, you will feel less nervous and you can see that I won't let harm come to you. You are always safe in my arms, dear one." His task was finally d me to my feet, despite my negative thoughts.

I, to no anvil, tried to smooth out my wrinkles that now covered my dress. Edward grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulder, his hand staying over mine for a minute, hesitating, and then fell gently from mine to grab my other free hand, which was placed in his. His opposite arm, the one not connected to mine, wrapped around my waist like so many times it had down before, pulling me closer than ever to his body.

I lost my breath for a moment, and I had to remember to breath deep breaths, to keep my; heart beating. But his body, so warm and fitting perfectly with mine, like we were built for one another, made it no easier to breathe deeply and evenly. My knees became weak and my mind became dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Breathe Bella," he chuckled in my ear. I drew in a sharp, ragged breath and I felt his chest shake with laughter, although no noise sounded out of his mouth, only the rumble in his chest.

"Okay, I will lead, just follow my movements and you will do just fine." I looked down at his feet, ready to watch, but his finger brought my chin back up to look in his eyes.

"Head up, darling. You don't have to watch my movements, that's the whole point of leading." He whispered, as if there was a thousand people were listening in to our conversation.

I began to object, saying something like it doesn't work like that, that I am horrible at dancing, but he simply put a finger to my mouth, shushing me before his feet began to move. Surprisingly, mine followed his, every step. He stepped back, and mine stepped forward without a thought.

He smiled as my body moved with his. I glanced down to watch my feet and automatically stepped on his foot, messing up the count.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? See this is why I am not supposed to dance, I can't. I knew this was a bad idea…" I began to ramble off anything that came to mind, as I apologized several more times.

"It's quite alright, Bella. It didn't hurt a bit, actually. Your feet are o little, I barely felt it. Just keep your eyes on me. Look straight into my eyes, and don't look down even for a second, even though your feet might fascinate you for a minute, ignore them and focus on me. Alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry," I mumbled, messing with my thumbs.

"It's just fine. Now, let's try this again," he bowed in front of me, a hand outstretched in front of him. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely, still in position, waiting for my reply.

"I would be honored," I replied just as I should. I placed my palm in his, and a spark of electricity flew into my blood, charging it immediately. The look in his eyes told me he too felt it.

He took my other arm, wrapping his tightly around my waist once again, and before I knew it, my feet moved with his again, gracefully, and dare I say, perfectly. I didn't trip, fall down, or hurt myself or Edward in anyway for the entire dance.

When he finally released my hand, kissing the back, then letting it drop to my side, I was surprised beyond belief that I had intend completed the dance with perfection. My mouth was agape as I tried to remember exactly what I did.

"Don't be so surprised, Isabella. Like I said when you have the right lead…" he leaned in to whisper in my ear and I shivered as his breath made contact with my neck, "anything is possible."

I could only nod in agreement, although any other time, I would have begged to differ.

"I should probably be getting back to my mother. She wasn't exactly aware of my reason of disappearance this morning. Although I left a note, she will still be angry at me, until I show my affection for her, and she will forgive me that moment," he chuckled to himself, deep in thought. "I will see you tomorrow, at your house. Be ready at seven sharp," he leaned in as if to kiss me, but instead placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, his lips barely grazing over the area.

I blushed a deep shade as I wished that his lips had traveled down a bit more to the left. "Good day, Isabella." His finger caressed my cheek before he traveled up the path through the towering trees.

"Tis a good day, isn't?" I asked to no one in particular, mostly to the trees surrounding me, as if they would answer me back.

* * *

_**Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will hopefully be posting soon. Thank you again for all your reviews. You guys are far from wonderful, awesome doesn't describe it either. Thank you so much!!! The next chapter is a big one, even bigger than this one!!!**_


	13. Confessions

_**Okay, here you go. For those of you that gave me your opinion, thank you very much, you helped me greatly. You asked for the next chapter and here it is in all of its 6000 words. For those of you that gave me your opinion, thank you very much, you helped me greatly. Not kidding when I said it was long. Now, the only problem is that I didn't get the time to edit it, because I wanted to get in up so fast. So you pick. Read on!!! WARNING: the beginning is a little boring, sorry, but please don't skip it, it contains important stuff for later!!! (Also, just a funny side note, did you notice the title of the chapter, well that is also the title for the 13**__**th**__** chapter in Twilight, didn't try it)**_

_**Music: Let Love in- Goo Goo Dolls, Dark Blue- Jack Mannequin, Clair De Lune- Dessuby, Moon dance- Within Temptation. (Those also may be repetitive in the next chapter because I had planned it as one whole chapter)

* * *

**_

I had stayed at the meadow for a few more minutes, before I felt incredibly lonely without Edward's presence, so I followed, to the best of my ability, up the trail and back home.

My mother had not even awaked yet. So I crumbled the piece of parchment that hung on the refrigerator and threw it into the garbage can. I fixed the kettle up and while waiting for it, began my book again. I sat myself on the counter and got lost in another world, or so I tried. My mind couldn't be kept away from my last encounter with Edward Masen. I knew that I was falling for him, and I was afraid a bit too hard. What if he left? That question prodded my mind, even though he had indeed promised not too, he couldn't be sure of that. No one could. And if he did… I wasn't sure I could ever recover, I may be able to live and possibly love again, or maybe I couldn't. The more I thought about it, the thought seemed impossible and unlikely. No one could replace him and my love was only for him. He was different and far from something I could find again.

Do I dare admit that I was falling in love Edward? He wasn't what I would call a significant other, and he was far from being a friend, was it so ridiculous to say that I was in love with him? Did I love him? Unlike a brother or the love I felt for my mother, but a heart-wrenching love, soul mate, unforgettable love?

I was interrupted as the hiss of the kettle broke through my wall. I jumped from my rest place and scurried over to the stove. I had hopes of bringing my mother breakfast in bed, she loved it, always did. I emptied a small portion of the boiling water into my grandmother's teacups, the ones that had been passed down to me. The white background had been slightly darkened, a yellow ting. A few chips were seen on the rim, interrupting the few blue flowers and vines that were painted on the sides, decorating it beautifully. The paint was faded to a light blue, but they were special to me. I never knew my grandmother and this was all that was left of her.

I gathered some toast and put my mother's favorite butter and jam on it. Placing all of the contents on a tray, I walked carefully up the stairs.

I heard my mother's steady breathing from outside the door, and a snore here and there. I quietly pushed open the door, letting in the ray of light from the hallway. I set the try down on her beside table and then opened the red drapes that hid the sun away.

I heard my mother start to stir as the sun streamed through the window. She propped herself up on the bed and rubbed her eyes drowsily.

"Good morning, Mother. I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed this morning." I smiled warmly at her and handed her the tray.

"Thank you so much, sweetie. You are the best daughter. I am far too lucky." She threw back the covers and patted the mattress next to her.

I jumped eagerly onto the bed. A wave of déjà vu swept over me. This was just like when I was a kid, my mother would be asleep in the bed, my father and I would make her breakfast and then bring it to her in bed. We would all sit around, talk and my father would always tick me, and it was one of my favorite times. Sadness morphed my mind as I tried to remember the last time I had seen my father.

She had taken me away when I was nine, and I hadn't made many memories of my father before that.

"So what are your plans with Edward tonight?" her voice brought me back to reality.

A wide smile, only a thought of him could cause, spread across my face. My eagerness increased and I bubbled with anxiousness. "He will pick me up seven o'clock sharp. We will arrive there together and I suspect keep each other company for most of the night. I don't know the plans in detail, but the outline is somewhat familiar," I admitted.

"It sounds like it will be a lovely night. I am so happy for you honey. You and Edward are perfect for one another. I can see it and feel it." She hugged me briefly, but it meant the world to me. She approved.

"Thank you mum." I whispered. "You'd better eat before it gets chilled." I unwrapped her arms from around me and nodded my head towards the tray on her bedside table.

We ate in silence, except for a few comments about her breakfast. I thought of the only thing that I could, the imminent ball. The thought of being presented on Edward's arm. The quiet hum of the music as Edward and I danced gracefully across the floor. His arm wrapped around my waist and mine locked around his shoulder, while both of our opposite hands entwined with one another. A magical night, with snow falling around us and no one in sight that was a dream.

Once my mum was done with her breakfast, she insisted that we begin getting ready. I cringed of the thought. I hated the thought of being locked in the bathroom getting ready for hours, but I reminded myself I would see Edward soon and I began counting down the hours.

After far too long, I had bathed, styled my hair, and applied the necessary makeup, dressed in my chemise and corset, and anything else that was essential for the night. My mother helped me into my dress, it fitting perfectly. The lady at the boutique did a lovely job fitting the hems.

I was alone in my room, staring at myself in the mirror, hardly believing that it was me. I had never wore something that I completely loved and didn't feel like I belonged in it. The dress brought out my dark brown orbs and the paleness of my skin. My hair toppled on to my head with a few ideal curls hanging by my cheeks. My makeup was extremely simple, but made my skin flawless. I had never been a fan of getting dress up, it wasn't me, but somehow, tonight, it felt perfect.

I took a deep breath, to the best of my ability with the corset tugging at my lungs. I smiled as I heard my mother's voice call to me. It was time. I opened my door and for the second time today, I heard his heavenly voice.

The eagerness to never leave his side tonight was almost too much for my heart to contain. Somehow I knew that tonight would be the night for us, it would be special and perfect and magical. It would be the one to remember. I just knew it.

I carefully, extremely carefully walked into the hallway, picking up my dress as I went. The shoes were no problem this time, no death heels. I had picked out a simple pair of tan flats that matched the fabric of my dress. They were comfortable and I was quite capable of walking in them.

I reached the first step and I could easily see Edward at the entrance of the spiraling steps. My mother stood behind him, with a cheesy grin on her face. The moment my foot touched the first step, his head flashed to me. His eyes locked with mine and didn't break once as I walked to the bottom. It seemed to go in slow motion as I took each step.

His smile lit up his face, making him breathtakingly beautiful. His black tuxedo was stunning with his emerald green tie, matching his eyes. A single white rose was placed in his hand and another pinned to his pocket on his jacket.

As I reached the bottom, he approached me, his hands outstretched. He put a hand on the small of my back and hugged me near him. I was surprised at his gesture, but quickly and with no hesitates threw my arms around his neck. His lips were at my ear as he whispered how beautiful I was tonight. Of course I blushed a violent shade of red.

He pulled back to gaze at me, his eyes following the length of my body. I did a twirl, giving him a full view. He congratulated me with another crooked smile that made my heart flutter and my stomach twist.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"Well, I believe it is time to go. We must not be late. My mother expects to see us at the top of the staircase promptly by eight. And we mustn't disappoint her. Are you coming with us, Mrs. Swan?" I automatically wanted to smack him, this was the reason that I was going with him and not meeting him there.

As he saw my sudden fury, he winked at me. My heart leapt into frenzies and my mind tried to figure out his plan. His hand intertwined with mine and he brought it to his lips. They grazed it ever so slightly and I blushed at his show of affection in front of my mother.

"No, thank you. But you are very sweet to ask. I am driving myself there. Thank you though. You better scurry, like you said must not be late." She began to push us out the door and I quickly grabbed my coat and my mother's.

"It's quite chilly, mum. I insist that you…" I stopped short as I got my first look at the transportation Edward had arrived in.

I couldn't believe it, my mind wouldn't think, my mouth couldn't open and I stood frozen gazing at the sight in front of me. Two white horses were tied to a shiny white carriage. Red cushion lined the inside and a black blanket sat ready on the seat. A man sat on a seat directly behind the horses, reins in hand.

"Oh my goodness, Edward. How… why… is this for tonight?" I stuttered out, completely flabbergasted that he would do something so special for me, just for tonight.

"Yes, it's for you. It's all for you. Come on, come meet Arthur and Rose," he lead me over to the horses and ran a hand down the left one's back. "This is Rose and the one next to her is Arthur. And the generous man guiding them and us tonight is Thomas." He gestured to the older man who was holding the heavy yearn reins.

"It's wonderful to meet you, mi' lady." He took my hand and kissed the back.

"It is wonderful to meet you too. Are these your horses?" I wondered as one of the, Rose I think, clunked her feet against the ground in impatience ness, I guessed.

"Yes, I have owned several horses, but these are my special ones, I love them like children" he smiled and the wrinkles in his forehead smoothed out. It was a look of pure joy and it made me smile back at him too.

"Are you ready, Edward?" he questioned.

"Yes, I believe so." He turned to me, offering me his hand to help me into the carriage.

"Hold on one minute, please." I turned on my heel to my mother.

I ran to hug her and she immediately returned it. "Thank you so much for all your help tonight. I couldn't appreciate it more. You look beautiful by the way. I have never seen you all dolled up to look so lovely." I kissed her cheek and hugged her as hard as I could.

"You are so welcome, my dear. And you are the one who look gorgeous tonight. No one else could possibly top you and that gown. Now, go have fun and be safe. I may see you tonight or not, just be safe and have a wonderful time." She smiled at me, kissed my cheek and then headed back into the house. I couldn't ask for a better mum, I didn't know of one that would just let there daughter room free for the night.

I turned back to Edward and the majestic carriage that awaited me. My mind still could not comprehend why he had done all of this for me. Did he have the same feelings for me too? Could he possibly have the same level of affection that I felt for him too?

He approached me slowly, as if he was judging me reaction to him. I smiled at him, my face surely showing the appreciation and eagerness and May I say, _love_, I felt for him. My favorite crooked smile spread across his lips and he wrapped a warm arm around my waist. I couldn't help but contemplate about how he fit perfectly with me, his arm or his hand in mine. It was like we were made for each other and that only made me smile wider.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering me his hand for the second time tonight.

"We shall," I graciously took his hand and he helped me into the carriage. He climbed in after me, snuggling up against my side and then pulling the thick, white, wool blanket on top of my knees.

"Are we ready to go, sir?" the carriage driver asked, slightly turning to check our progress.

"Yes, we are ready finally, Thomas." Immediately, he shook the reins and the horses were off, trotting briskly down the road on the cold night. It was like a fairy tale, seriously.

"Are you warm enough, Bella?" even through the darkness of the night, I could make out Edward's green eyes.

"I'm a little chilled, but I will be fine. Don't worry about me," I whispered as a shiver ran through my back. The winter's wind was quite cold, bowling at my neck and my cheeks, making my nose turn red and stealing the feeling from my ears.

"I do worry about you, though. Here take my spare jacket." And before I could object, he was pulling it over my shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Edward. That is offly sweet of you."

"Your welcome, darling. Here, can I try something? Do you trust me?" he hand was wondering to my foot, but his eyes still searching for my answer.

"Of course I trust you," I whispered back, desperately wondering what he was about to attempt.

His slightly warm, gloved, hands found my ankle. His gentle fingers fluttered around the strings holding on my shoes. And I finally figured out his mission as he pulled off my other shoes and then hoisted both my legs onto his lap, sternly holding them in place. Then he wrapped the blanket around my legs, covering the dress. I chuckled at his attempt to keep me warm, as he brought me closer to him, my head resting on his chest and his hand caressing my tied up locks.

"I like it better when your hair is down," his cool breath blew at my neck and I felt his fingers playing with the few curls that hung down around my face.

"Then take it down," I smiled, knowing that he would most likely comply.

"But it must have taken so much time and effort to get it so; I don't want to mess with it. I was simply implying my input. That's all."

"But you don't like it, please, I don't mind. It may just take a little effort on your part to remove all the pins hidden in the wild mess," I giggled silently remembering my mother trying to get all the stray pieces to stay in place.

"I do like it; there is no doubt that I don't like it. It gives me more access to your neck," and to just show me, he left a trail of chaste kisses on the back of my neck. I shivered with the warmth of his lips. "Don't think that anything you do can mask your beauty, Isabella. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, beyond words, perfect angel I have ever laid my eyes on."

A cherry red blush crept onto my cheeks, most likely staining them for most of the night. His words made my head swirl and my bones go weak. How could he say that without a tone of doubt in his voice?

"You are too kind, but really back to the point. Take them down; I _want_ you to take them down. I never really preferred my hair up. I much rather enjoy it down, but you are very persuasive and correct to say that it has a few advantages," I mumbled.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered back as his tender hands began to pull at the pins in my hair and one by one, the curls fell on to my back. They were curled tightly, not a chance of one falling out tonight. My mother had a talent that was for sure.

"There, that wasn't as hard as I thought of it to be. As you requested, all of the curls are undone from the pins. Anything else I can do for you, my darling?" my heart thrilled at the word, _my._

"No, I am quite alright, thank you, Edward." I rested my head against his chest again and the ride remained silent once again.

"You know, I like your hair down a lot better." He whispered in my ear again and I smiled, bringing a few curls over my shoulder.

"I do too," I mumbled back, my mind somewhere else. "Do you know when we will arrive?" I wondered aloud, thinking it's been wholly a long time.

"It's right ahead. See the lights illuminating off the trees?" his index pointed to the trees that lined the street and he was right, the branches and leaves were aglow.

"We should be there within a few minutes. My parents will be waiting at the top of the staircase and we will be presented all together."

"Oh, Okay." His words did wholly hit me at once. My mind took in most of them and then it stopped. _Presented?_

"Wait, wait, what do you mean presented? Like as in, in front of everyone? Walking down the staircase, while they announce our names, kind of thing?" the frightened tone in my voice was no where near contained. Before he could even begin talking, my head was shaking back and forth. I noticed that Thomas was throwing glances at Edward and I.

"Yes, Bella. What is wrong?" his hands fluttered to my face, keeping it still, while his eyes focused in on mine.

"No, Edward. I can't do that. I'm not good in front of people; I tend to trip and fall on my face. I don't want to embarrass you or your family in front of the whole room. Please, leave me out of this, please, I beg of?" I was close to hysterics. I didn't want him to see me like that or falling down the stairs, breaking my neck in front of hundreds of people. I had to find a way out of it.

"Bella, look at me." He almost roughly grabbed my face, and whipping away the few tears, that had betrayed me, with his index finger, he spoke comforting words to me. "You can do this. I promise not to let go of you, I promise. You will do fine. All you have to do is smile and focus on me and it will be done before you know it. Please, do it for me, please. I promise on my life not to let you trip or make a fool of yourself, please." His eyes were extremely hard to say no to.

"Edward… I…" he interrupted me again before I could mutter anymore gibberish.

"Please, Isabella." He leaned in to place a soft, tender kiss on my forehead, making it impossible for me to resist him, especially when he pleaded with me like that. And he knew that, that smile was too smug for him not to know that.

"Damn, you Edward. You know that I can't say no." I mumbled.

"I didn't know you knew such language, Isabella." He smirked at me and I just about fainted. His hands pulled at my legs, drawing me closer to him, if possible.

"Please," his face was inches from mine and his breath blew in my face, making any coherent though banish from my mind.

"Fine," I gave in, letting out a big huff of air.

"Thank you!" and before I could comprehend the movement he made, his arms were tightly around me, hugging me to his chest, and his face was buried in my hair. Unable to resist the temptation, my arms hugged around his waist too. It was a perfect moment, only ones that you hear about from other people. A fairy tale.

"Sir, we have arrived," Thomas called back to us in the coach and like that it was gone. The curtains of my scene disappeared.

Edward unraveled his arms from my waist and climbed out of the carriage, his face showing only his happiness and how could I not return it.

"Milady?" he bowed slightly, a hand stuck out to me. I rolled the blanket back and began to hop out of the coach when I remembered that I didn't have any shoes on.

"Um, dear knight, you have undone my shoes and I am unable to step on the cold ground barefooted." I blushed slightly as he pulled me to him. My butt on the very edge of the seat and Edward stood between my legs, quickly tying on my shoes once more.

I couldn't contain my happiness or my anxious anymore. All walls were done tonight, any we might have not broken other times, were down and my mind was in a frenzy.

"Finished, now are we ready, Bella?" he smiled up at me with my favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, I suppose so." As ready as I will ever be, I added.

Edward's suddenly scooped me up in his arms and swung me out of the carriage. Before I could even stop it, a screech escaped my lips, completely surprised by his actions. He lowered me to the ground, letting my feet safely hit the ground, and then stabilizing me till he was fully sure I was unwavering on my feet.

He turned towards Thomas and I tried to collect myself. He had just picked me up! My mind was still whirling, how could it not. I smoothed out my dress and looked around me. For the first time, I noticed the building and the people around us. There were not many that lingered, but a few were talking to the men that slowly paced around the front in red suites. I could only assume they were the staff.

The building was beyond words. It looked ancient, like it was built back in the renaissance times, but it was supposed to be a brand new building, recently rebuilt after a fire three years ago.

The building was pure white, glowing in the moonlight. The light was radiating off the many windows that had gold molding. A balcony was on the second floor, its door was open and the classical music wafted out.

I gasped at its beauty. I had never seen anything like it. The gardens wrapped around the building and I was sure they went further back behind too. A fountain was in the middle of the wrap around entrance.

"Do you like it?" I jumped at Edward's voice. It had slipped my mind that he was still behind me while I had been lost in thought, gazing at the building.

"It's so majestic. Who owns this? Is it the person who offered us the invitation?" I wondered as I looked at the building at different angles.

"It's my parents'," He admitted as if it was so simple.

"Yes, it has been passed down through generations. The building was just recently built, but the land has been here for ages. And it has been passed down through Masen hands for as long as I know." He kissed the top of my head and I rested mine in the crook of his shoulder. "That is why it was so important that we be introduced tonight, not to mention that I have always been introduced alone, but with my parents. Now that I have the prefect woman, who completes me, by my side, I want everyone here to know." I stopped breathing.

"Do you really mean that?" I wondered, looking down at the ground, fidgeting with a string on my lower dress.

"What? That you complete me? That you mean so much to me and I want to show you off?" his smile was once again smug and I never wanted it to disappear.

"Yes, that," I muttered.

"Yes, I meant every word, Isabella. How could you possible think I would make that up? I have told you that I have never felt this something for anyone else. And even though we may have only know each other for a little bit of time, it seemed that it has gone so fast. I just want it to stop. If I could do one thing, I would stop time so I could spend eternity with you. Those words could never be made up. I would never lie to you, love, remember that." His hand caressed my face and I blushed miserably.

"No reason to blush, darling. Although, I am very partial to that color of yours," he kissed my cheek and began to tug on my hand.

"We better go in. or I will hear it from my mother." He chuckled and with that dragged me in through the doors.

"Hello, Mr. Masen," the lanky man in another one of those prosperous red suits greeted him with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello, Victor. How are you tonight? Are my parents inside?"

"Yes, sir. Waiting at the top of the staircase, as expected. And I am doing just fine, by that way. Have a wonderful night with the lady." The smile he gave me was not one I exceedingly liked, but I let it pass and followed Edward through the door that Victor held open.

The warmth of the room soaked into my chilled skin and I shivered with the sudden temperature change. A woman in red, suit pulled off my jacket and took it away with Edward's.

I finally looked out at the room and it too took my breath away. The staircase led down to a magnificent dance floor, all hardwood floors. A brilliant, glass chandler hung over our heads. Candles, lit, swayed off of the chandler. They flickered with the breeze from the door.

The building was two levels. The balconies were open to the floor. Banisters seemed to be made from gold with the exquisite designs. Moldings painted pale yellows and pinks lined the walls and ceiling. People danced gracefully on the floor to the classical music of the band centered at the front.

"Wow, Edward. This… this is really owned by your parents?" I questioned with amazement.

"Yes. This isn't technically our party. But our good friends, the ones you met at the market, always rent this place for the balls he holds. So if you wish to think of it as ours, then do so. In a way it is." He spoke loudly in my ear, trying to raise his voice over the music.

"Hmm." I didn't want to really try to yell over the music.

"Edward, dear. There you are," a lovely voice, from an angel it sounded like wafted up from behind us.

I spun around with Edward to find, who I expected was his mother. Her auburn hair was in tight curls and was about shoulder length. She was small, almost as tall as I was, and she was exceedingly thin. She had on a yellow dress that brought out her emerald eyes, the exact ones that matched Edward's.

"Good Evening, Mother. You look gorgeous," he kissed her cheek as he examined his Mum's outfit.

"You too, Edward. I always love to see you in a tuxedo," she replied back, tightening his tie. "You are late, by the way," her bell like laughter rang in my ears.

"Sorry, it took a bit longer outside. Mum, I would like you to meet, Bella. Bella, this is my mother." I offered my hand to his mother and she gladly shook it, with enthusiasm.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. Edward only has lovely words for you and it's all I have heard the last few days." She held onto my hand, taking it into both of hers as I blushed at her comment. Was he really talking about me to his mother?

I gave Edward a side glance and I got a crooked smile in return. And I swear that a slight blush reddened his cheeks. I chuckled quietly and remember that Mrs. Masen was still waiting for me to respond.

"Well, that is quite sweet of him. It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Masen." She released my hand and Edward's was just as quickly wrapped around mine.

"Oh, please dear, call me Elizabeth. There is no such reason to be using our formal names. May I call you Bella?"

"Of course, no objections," I chuckled freely.

"Well, then Bella, are you prepared to be introduced?" Edward's hand gave an encouraging squeeze.

"As prepared as I will ever be," I admitted with a deep sigh, trying to calm myself.

"It will be fine my dear," she whispered, patting my arm sympathetically.

"I suppose so." My lips forced a smile and thought of something else- Edward preferably.

"As soon as I locate your father, we can begin. Edward you will walk…" she didn't get to complete giving out her instructions, because Edward apparently had already heard them more than once.

"I know mother, just relax. You know that I have attended these functions and balls enough to know what to do and where to be. And yes, before you ask, I will be playing later, so don't even bother trying to make me repentant. You needn't bother." He finished with a heavy sigh. What did he mean play?

"Oh, so no convincing needed, that is a pleasing surprise. When do you plan to play?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"When ever you and the band have planned for me to perform. I have no preferred time or one that I have originally picked out." I was defiantly confused now, and apparently my face showed it.

"Does Bella know what we are talking about? Have you told her anything of this?" if I was right, I suspected a hint of frustration.

"No mother, I hadn't thought to mention it yet. The thought hadn't reached my mind or maybe I was planning it as a surprise," he replied in a hushed growl. I looked away from the slight fight brewing and tried to refocus on the architecture of the mansion.

A few more whispers erupted from them as they stepped closer to one another. Edward's hand briefly dropped from the small of my back, but was quickly replaced as he turned towards me once more. I felt a minor slight bit of embarrassment for being a witness to the dispute.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for you to hear any of that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. It wasn't that I was trying to leave you in the dark. Ever since I knew of your presence, knowing and hoping that you would be part of my audience, to this ball, I had planned a surprise for you. Once again, I apologize. Can you forgive me?" his smooth voice whispered in my ear as his other arm wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"Of course, Edward. You have nothing to apologize for. I really don't quite understand why you are, actually. If anyone should be repentant, it should be me, I was the one who stood still, listening, although I tried to give you some privacy and block out most of the conversation." I ducked my head and played with my hands, twiddling my fingers. The hands that were once placed at my waist were suddenly intertwined with mine as he spun me around to look at him, face to face.

"My dear Bella, only you would be apologetic for that. You never cease to surprise me, seriously. Now, as I said before, I am sorry that you had to be present for our dispute and I hope that you can also forgive me for asking for your forgiveness. I am just too apprehensive that this isn't true; you know that it is all a dream, a very good one at that. I hope that no one has the right or need to wake me from it. Or even more, I am horrendously anxious that I will mess this relationship up with you, that is truly my worst fear," he admitted, looking shameful.

"Now, I feel better. I thought it was only me who had an awfully long list of apprehensions. I too agree, that it seems to perfect, that it will end too soon. But, if we both fear of this being a dream, how can it possibly be? Why would we be having a dream and worrying about it not being a dream in our dream, it just doesn't make sense," I finished, hoping that my wordy sentence hadn't confused him. A relaxed chuckled escaped his beautiful lips.

"I must think that only my Bella would come up with such a sentence," he laughed a soft, but deep laugh once more and then refocused on me, brushing the length of my cheekbone and continued. "Maybe it is our subconscious's protecting us." He frowned slightly and a heartbreaking grimace formed on his lips.

"From what?" I asked, concerned.

"Falling in love, although it tis a bit late for that, is it?" my in take of breath of audible as he spoke the last few words. His stare was murdering me inside, it was intense and filled with confusion and wonder and I wanted nothing more than to throw myself in his arms and tell him of my love for him. But of course, I never got the chance.

"Are you ready my dears?" Elizabeth's voice floated back over to us and I stubbornly wanted to shout at her for running our moment.

Edward heaved a great sigh before he gave me one more glance and turned to his awaiting mother.

"Yes, I believe so." He linked his arm with mine and we followed his mother and whom I assumed was his father, towards the steps where the audience stood around, hovering. A high pitched chime sounded in the air as someone tapped their wine glass.

* * *

_**So there you have it. You asked for the chapters to be split so now you get a cliffhanger till I get the next one finished. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it had a lots of mistakes, but I really wanted to get a chapter for you guys up, thought you might appreciate that. Thank you and please take the time to review. It makes my sickness go away!!! **_


	14. Interferences, Lullabies, and Escapades

_**Hello again. Here is the rest of the chapter that I spilt up. Sorry about the wait again. Hope you enjoy it!!! Oh and thank you very much for you reviews. All so very kind, can't thank you enough!**_

_**Music: same as last!

* * *

**_

_Previously in Chapter thirteen:_

"_Are you ready my dears?" Elizabeth's voice floated back over to us and I stubbornly wanted to shout at her for running our moment. _

_Edward heaved a great sigh before he gave me one more glance and turned to his awaiting mother._

"_Yes, I believe so." He linked his arm with mine and we followed his mother and whom I assumed was his father, towards the steps where the audience stood around, hovering. A high pitched chime sounded in the air as someone tapped their wine glass. _

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Masen and their son, Edward Masen. And accompanying him is Isabella Swan." The announcer's voice rang through the hall and who ever did not already have their attention plastered to the steps, now did. The applause broke out as we took our first steps. I held my dress up with one hand, the other tightly linked with Edward's.

"Doing wonderful, Bella. Just a few more steps and then we dance. It will be over before you know it. Remember, let me lead and focus on my eyes and no one else, you will dance just as gracefully and perfect as everyone else," his low voice whispered in my ear.

Once my foot was planted firmly on the ground, I breathed again. My intake of breath resulted in a low chuckle from Edward. I glared at him.

As soon as we walked through the row of people that crowed the walkway- Edward's parents stopped to shake hands and speak quick words to the people- Edward swept me onto the floor, taking my waist in one hand and the other intertwined with my free hand.

"Just follow me. Do you trust me?" he leaned in closer to me, it seemed he was still giving me the option. I could back out; he would forgive me, wouldn't he? No, I wouldn't disappoint him, not here in front of everyone and his parents.

"Yes, I trust you," I whispered into his ear.

"Good, you just keep remembering that." His parents had also taken their positions across from us.

The soft music began and I recognized it right away. It was the once song that my mum would always play on the recorder. Clair De Lune. It was my ultimate favorite of the record and she constantly played it. My body automatically relaxed to the soothing melody as Edward took the first step.

And just as he told me, I followed, throughout the entire dance. Our eyes never separated, not once. Instead of monitoring my steps and Edward's feet, I studied his eyes, and it seemed he did the same.

I never tripped once, or lost my step. Nothing that could possibly humiliate me in front of my audience. The music went into the last branch and then faded away with applause. I bowed to them, as did Edward and his mother and father.

"Well done. You looked lovely," he congratulated me, his breath tickling my neck, as he lead me off the dance floor. The music started once more and his parents continued to dance and the others joined once more.

My eyes tired to grasp where exactly he was leading me to, and when he approached a secluded table with a small slip of paper that said reserved on it, I understood. I smiled at the small table, covered with a new white cloth over top of it. The candles were let and a single rose was placed in the middle.

"Milady," Edward pulled out my chair for me while I stood with my mouth agape. He had done so much for me tonight, how could I possibly repay him. Not to mention it still seemed a tad awkward after his comment earlier.

When my mind finally realized that I probably looked like a kook just standing there, I scurried to the chair he was still, patiently, holding out.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I sat myself down, my dress making that quite challenging.

"Your face, it was like no one has ever pulled out the chair for you or something." Another one of his heartwarming chuckles was muffled as it leaked through his lips. Of course, I blushed a deep shade of red and ducked my head. It was true; I had never had the chair pulled out for me. I didn't regularly or really ever attend these affairs so I had never really gotten the chance for such to happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You really haven't ever been treated in such ways." His hand reached mine that was placed on the white table cloth, curling his fingers through mine.

"It's fine. It's just… you have to understand… that I never really had this life. With my parents separated and all, it never came. When we moved here, it was like we started new again. My father used to live in Washington, I believe he just moved somewhere in Wisconsin. But that was where we live for so many years and up there, well, we didn't have this life. So this is all new to me. Plus, I…"

"Go on," I prompted.

"I have never had any one to show such a level of affection for me. Adoration and love, it too is new to me," I stuttered out quickly. Dipping my head once more, so he didn't see the newer blush stain my cheeks.

"I have a weakness for that blush of yours," his hand reached across the small table and brushed the length of my cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear once more.

"So," trying to change the subject, "when do I get that surprise?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. His grin lit up his face and the happiness was clear, it was contiguous.

"Soon, actually I believe very soon. Assuming, that my mother can find me when she wanted me. I found this spot, hoping to swear off anyone that would find eagerness to interrupt us."

"Good idea, but is it possible to give me maybe… a hint to what the surprise is. I'm not big on surprises and it tends to turn out better to just let me know ahead of time," I looked down at my fingernails, picking at the stray nail ripping slightly.

"Well, then what is the point of the surprise if I tell you. I promise that me telling you know would not change anything if you did know what it was, expect maybe the reaction you will have to it. Why don't you like surprises?" he questioned, curiosity burning in his emerald eyes.

"I'm just not one for the attention; I prefer not to have it actually. And most likely the surprises involve people giving me such attention, and plus, usually they just end badly for me, you tripping or falling, breaking an ankle or such." I shrugged.

"Well, hopefully my surprise for you will not involve either," he met my eyes briefly, before continuing, "You talk about that as if it has happened more than once. May I inquire what happened?"

There was no way that I would tell him about those experiences. They were far from embarrassing, they were worse. My mother always said that I was possibly scared for life from those few that went wrong. No way would I admit such things to him so early.

"Another time maybe," a few years, ten maybe.

"Why?" he leaned in closer to me and I felt his leg rub against mine underneath the table as he shifted, whether it was on purpose or not, it definitely made any coherent thought disappear. So I simply shook my head.

"Oh, there you are dear. The stage is ready for you, sweetie," Edward's mother rushed over to the table, her dress swishing around behind her, while she caught her breath.

"I will be right there," he grumbled. She nodded her head and threw me an affectionate smile before heading back into the crowd.

"I will be playing up there," he pointed to the stage centered across the room, where the orchestra sat. "You can stay here if you wish or come up to the front, there's a table there where you could sit, your choice." He got up from the table, offering me his hand once more.

"I'll come up to the front. I want a good view of the surprise," I grinned at him, melting away what ever worries he had.

"Wonderful." He took my hand, helping me up from the chair and started to pull me through the crowd that had formed on the dance floor. People twirled around gracefully, wisps of sheer fabric flying in the air, and couples holding each other close.

"Apparently my hiding table wasn't hidden enough. Although, my mother did seem to have some trouble finding it," he chuckled lightly in my ear, his arm tightening around me waist as we passed by a familiar face. Mike Newton with some brunette girl in a pink ball gown. It was tight around the chest, but puffed out around the bottom. Brown lace was seen at the very top and sewn onto the dress towards the bottom.

Mike flashed me a smile that would make an ordinary woman weak in the knees while it made me cringed and hold on tighter to Edward. While the brunette girl glared daggers at me. What had I done to her?

"Come on, Bella. Don't mind him," the crowd finally broke apart at the front of the stage and I felt as if I could once again breath. It was quite claustrophobic going through the mob of dancing people. And just as Edward said a line of blue clothed tables were set up at the staircase to the stage. Another sign marked "reserved" was placed on the one closest.

"Here you are, milady. I will be back in a few minutes. If you need me, throw me some kind of signal. I'll be on the piano." He began to walk up the small staircase as it finally sunk in.

"you play the piano?" he turned back to me and instead of replying, brushed the length of my cheekbone and smiled me his crooked smile that made my brain turn to mush.

"Want to come up with me? It will require people giving you a bit of attention, but mostly they will be focused on me, but I am all for some company."

"Sure." He wrapped an arm around my waist as we went up the same, velveteen covered steps.

He pulled out the plush, leather bench that was stuffed beneath the ebony piano and then scooted across it, patting the space next to him. He gave me one last smile before situating his finger on the keys and his feet at the craved metal pedals.

And then it started. The music started soft, flowing beautifully as it wafted around the large room. People stilled and no one's voice could be heard throughout the room. His hands flowed swiftly across the keys resulting in the most complex composition I had heard, it was tranquil and deluxe, yet intimate at the same time. His eyes never took from the keys, his focus never strayed, and every once and a while his eyes would close and completely relax into the music.

My eyes were transfixed on him or his fingers as the stroked the ivory keys. And then too soon, his fingers still and for a few seconds the last melancholy note hung in the air, before the room was filled with applause, and I too began to clap my hands together, the sound not audible in the crowd's.

Edward stood, bowed and smiled at the reaction. He turned back to me, and I wiggled under his gaze.

"What did you think?" he asked, leaning towards me as he sat back down on the bench, his legs straddling the leather and he took both of my hands in his.

The orchestra started again and people resumed their original dancing. I recognized the waltz in their steps and movements.

"That was… there isn't words for how beautiful that was, Edward. When… How… did you write that?" I stammered.

"You, Isabella, inspired that piece. I call it your lullaby." His finger caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Me? Why me?" shock clear in my voice. But touched at the same time, he had written a song for me.

"After the second day I met you, I went home, sat down at my piano, and started playing, thinking of only in my head. Few days later, I had the entire song laid out and was ready to perform. My mother heard me one evening, insisting that I play the piece this night and I knew that I had no way out. I must say you are a wonderful inspiration," he kissed my hand, his lips gazing my hand, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. No one has ever done something so sweet for me before. I loved it." A single tear ran down my cheek and he immediately kissed it away.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Here? On the stage?" I glanced around at the empty space where no instruments or equipment.

"Of course. Don't worry; just pretend that you are down there in that crowd." My eyes followed to the people swaying back in froth in front of us, completely oblivious to us.

"Fine, let's dance." Getting off the bench, he took my hand and led me over to the unoccupied space. He spun me into his chest, his arms around me and then as quickly he did so, his arms flung me outward.

I did as he taught me to, just followed his lead, and even with the quick movements and the flawless footwork, I only tripped once and it was easily covered up with my massive train from my dress.

As the music drifted to the end of the song, our feet stopped in place, our hands still interlocked, and our chests pulled together, I realized that most of everyone else had stopped to watch our performance.

I blushed and tried to pull Edward in front as they applauded.

"I though you said they wouldn't mind us," I whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't seriously think they would." He grimaced down at me, but I say the grin he tried to hide.

"You just want to show off, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the smirk on his face disproved that. "Why don't I go get us some drinks? You can head back to our table, if you wish."

"That sounds nice. Don't take to long, I'll be waiting." As he went down the stairs, I went the opposite way, trying to avoid most of the crowd. Of course someone had to make it harder than necessary.

"Bella, that was wonderful. I didn't know you danced so well," Mike Newton's voice suddenly was suddenly at my ear and I cringed away from it.

"Thank you, Mike. That's very considerable of you to say so." I continued walking forward, cursing Edward for leaving me alone.

"Well, I was hoping you would show me a few steps. My dance partner disappeared. Please?" he stepped in front of me, blocking my view of anyone else and also stopping me mid-stride.

I want to turn around and yell in his face to keep his sordid hands off me and to go find some other lonesome girl to dance with, but it was improper to decline an offer.

"That would be lovely, but I have someone else waiting for me, so it would probably be best if I refuse your offer. I'm sorry, Mike."

"I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind giving you up for a moment. It would just be a quick dance and a polite gentleman would give up their date for one messily dances." His pressuring was hard to reject. I was taught to dance with any man that offered, especially at affairs such as these.

"I beg to differ, though. I think it would be best if I returned to…"

"Please, Bella. I promise to give you up to Edward again, just one dance, please," he leaned in to me, whispering in my ear, "and it really would be impolite to not dance with me. We wouldn't want inapt rumors about our new couple, now would we?" a chill ran down my spine as his breath hit my neck.

Did he seriously just threaten me? Was he just bluffing or would he really spend untrue rumors around town about Edward and me? My mind couldn't comprehend why he would go through all that trouble just to receive a dance from me, but I didn't want to chance Edward's reputation.

"I don't think Edward will miss me too much for a minute or two. I accept," I finally gave in.

"That is marvelous, shall we?" I hesitantly took his hand and he led me onto the floor. Abruptly and roughly, might I add, spun my body into his as he began to dance.

His hands held tight to my waist, but I knew there were slipping lower. Whether he intended for me to realize so, I wasn't sure, but when they finally passed my hips, I pulled them back up higher, giving him a forced smile.

My eyes searched the room for Edward, hoping he would be looking for me and that he wasn't mad at me for accepting his dance. If I explained that I had no choice, he would be angered with me, right?

I knew that Mike was frustrated with how little attention I gave him through the course of the dance, but, no matter how improper it was of me, I didn't care. I needed Edward to my rescue and the sooner the better, because as I though of this, his hands caressed my sides, in a way that was extremely ungentlemanly of him.

"Mike, I agreed to dance with you, but I assumed that would mean you could behave." I pushed away his arms and stormed off, but his fingers caught my wrist, brining me back to him. He pushed me forward and I was aware of the closeness of the wall behind me.

"No one walks away from me." his hand raised, ready to hit me across the cheek. Assuming so, I tried to wither away from him, but the slap never came.

When his hands dropped from my wrist, I turned to meet his eyes. Edward stood in front of me, his hand holding back Mike's.

"Edward," I breathed, relief coloring my tone.

"I suggest that you scat now, before I really unleash my anger on you. How dare you attempt to hurt Isabella?" his eyes blazed with anger, a darker shade of green now.

"Sure, take her back. As if I would really hurt her," he scoffed, turning on his heal to scurry off.

We watched him go, our eyes never meeting. From the looks of it, Edward was trying to control his anger he threatened to relinquish on Mike. His hand was pinching the bridge of his nose, his head bowed slightly.

I squirmed on foot to foot, fidgeting while he controlled himself. It was awkward, no doubt, the uncomfortable silence after the rumble. I cursed mike to the fiery pits of hell for ruining our relationship with Edward and I.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his hand muffling the words.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me. I should be thanking you or apologizing for giving him the chance to dance with me in the first place." I placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, hoping that it provided some sort of comfort.

He raised his head, locking his eyes with mine. I didn't look away and neither did he. The time we looked at one another was indeterminate. Seconds, minutes, maybe more, I was unsure.

"How about we take a walk?" he suggested. A sudden excitement began shinning in his eyes, making them lighten back up to the emerald green that made my heart flutter.

"Sure, that sounds pleasant. But won't your mother be furious with you for leaving early. I wouldn't want to get you scolded," I teased.

"She won't mind and hopefully won't notice." Taking my hand for the hundredth time tonight, he led me through a back door, hidden by two small trees. He grabbed an ancient, gold key from the eave and slid it into the barely noticeable deadbolt.

The doors opened up to a balcony and I wondered just how we were supposed to get down from it, but apparently he had planned this or done such an escape before. A small ladder unlatched from the side and slide down to meet the dirt about a few yards down.

He climbed down first, reaching the bottom in an instant. "Come on, Bella. Jump! I promise to catch you. I don't practically trust that ladder for you to climb down in." his arms were held open wide, ready for my fall.

"Why don't I just go out another entrance, please? I don't think I can. Not to mention, I'm not the lightest thing, heavier than an average sack."

"Come on, Bella. You are far too light. I caught you the first day I met you, remember." A voice wafted near the door and I heard the latch start to open. "Now, Bella. I promise not to let you fall. Trust me," I could clearly see his eye even through the dim light of the forest, the moon providing most of it.

And before I could fully comprehend what I was about to do or let the voice that belonged to one of the party guests, discover me, I jumped. Quickly the air wiped at my hair and my dress fluttered upward and then the familiar strong arms caught me. He held me to his chest as he ran under the shelter of the balcony, my body pressed tight against his.

"Hold you breathe," he whispered, still strongly holding me bridal style. I realized my panting could easily give our location away. With one deep breath, my lungs stopped bringing in oxygen.

The click of heels on the pavement of the balcony was audible above us. The woman, I figured, looked over the edges, checked out the ladder, and muttered something about rebellious children. The click of the lock was once again heard and I took a deep, raged breath.

"That was close. My mind is still awestruck on how you caught me. Thank you," I whispered. My voice barely audible to me, unlike my intake of breath.

"Your welcome, my dear. I told you to trust me," he shook his head slightly before once again gazing down at me. His scrutiny was making me nervous, especially still locked against his warm chest, where I could even feel the faint planes and lines of it through his thin, white, dress shirt, which is what my hand was scrunched up around. "You probably want down don't you?"

Instead of opening my mouth, afraid of what would come out. Mostly something that would reveal my unhealthily obsession of him, I just nodded and he set me down on my feet.

"Still want to go?"

"Of course," I assured. I clung to his warm chest as he started through the dark forest.


	15. Only the Moon and the Stars and Us

A shiver ran through my body, head to toe as the wind blew under my dress

_**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while again, but I was on spring break vacation… with no internet…I almost went through a withdrawal. It was horrible, but I am back now and catching up on all the Twilight news. **_

_**I am posting to my other stories one again so if you do read Moved on Almost or Gray Skies forever, they too have new chapters. **_

_**One more thing, I have my website up and running, so all fan fiction related pics are there. Plus my profile and family photos, things like that. Go check it out, link on profile.**_

_**Oh and sorry about errors, didn't have time to edit that much, forgive me**_

_**That is all… for now…**_

_**Music:**_ _**Les parfums de la nuit- Leopold Stokowski (same conductor of Clair De Lune), Meadows of Heaven- Night wish, and Kiss and Control- A.F.I (parts go others don't)**_

* * *

A shiver ran through my body, head to toe as the wind blew under my dress. I clung tighter to Edward, and he hugged me closer to his body also.

"Here, have my coat. I apologize, I didn't think about the cold." Before I could object about his health, he had wrapped his wool coat around my shoulders. The warmth was mind-numbing or actually un-numbing my mind. The masculine smell that I loved so much swarmed the jacket. As we walked farther into the forest, the trees converging around us, my curiosity got the better of me and words forced themselves from my lips.

"So what brought on this walk? And just where are you talking me, Mr. Masen?" I looked up to his smiling face.

"First of all, I needed to get out of that room, away from_ him. _Second of all, I thought a nice, quiet walk would be relaxing. And for the second question, you will just have to wait and see. It's a place I enjoy coming, even at night. The way the moon light hits the area, it can be quite breathtaking." Of course, that made the curiosity flare again, even more than before.

The remaining walk was noiseless, except for the occasional howling of an owl. The farther we went, the thicker the forest became, but a dirt path that looked as if it had been traveled on several times before, was always three, faint, but there.

Glimpse of moonlight made it through the canopy of trees above my head, once and a while, shining light down on the path, other wise, it was pitch black. Edward steered me the entire way, leading me left or right, mostly straight ahead.

But then suddenly, an opening ahead let in a beam of light. I heard water running ahead, and a sighting of glitter, the moonlight most likely shining off of the lake.

I let go of Edward's waist and ran ahead, or to the best of my ability in my dress. I knew that the hem at the bottom would be dirty, but I tried not to care.

I finally broke through the trees and what my eyes took in, made me gasp in disbelief. The lake was relatively small, I could see a small island in the center, and the other land wrapped around the side opposite from me, proving that indeed, it was not a great lake, but mostly flowed into one.

A full moon light up the entire meadow surrounding the lake. The grass was tall in places, but barely passed my ankles in others. The trees were close to the shore. They were rocky, and sharp if someone were to land on them.

"It's beautiful." My voice barely was above a whisper.

"Isn't it? I found it completely by accident on a walk. I'm figuring that I wasn't the first. The path we walked on was there before I found it." He stood beside me, his hands on his hips, staring out at the sparkling water.

"Here if you go down the hill a little, there is another surprise." He winked at me, before starting off in the other direction. I trailed off after him, catching up to him before he reached the steep hill.

Taking me hand, he pulled me down, putting himself in front of me. At the bottom of the hill, was what looked like a basket of some sort? As we neared, it became clearer.

It looked aged and maybe something that had been passed down through his family. He reached it first, unwinding a tie that held it closed. I peered over his shoulder as he pulled out two blankets and a few candles. He stuck a match and lit the white candles that sat in a circle. He handed me one of the handmade, black blankets and tossed the other one down on the ground by the shore.

I starred at him in disbelief at the top of the cliff, blanket still in hand, while it blew slightly from the wind.

"Come on down here," he called, sparkling across the blanket, hands behind his head.

I tumble down the hill and plopped myself onto the heavy blanket, covering the recently cut grass. He pulled me closer to his body by the arm around my waist. Laying my head on his chest, he fixed the blanket around us. My mind was in overtime, disbelief certainly written on my face.

With his coat and the blanket covering my arms, I was warm, despite the freezing wind and frigid temperatures. My eyes drifted close, relaxed and content, happy if I never had to move again in my life. Event though, my eyes were closed, I knew that that there was no way sleep would over take me. There were still too many questions that needed to be asked and too many things that needed to be said before I let my mind fall into a black slumber.

Edward's hand went to my back, rubbing circles on it. I had never seen another man's hands so soft and smooth as his. Most were covered with calluses, from their day's work, and rough, but still gentle at the same time. His were clean, large, gentle… perfect.

"This is beautiful, Edward. How did you pull this off? And when did you plan this? Did you expect us to escape from the affair?" all the questions that I was inquiring about stumbled out of my mouth until he held up a finger to my lips, silencing the next question.

"One at a time, Bella." He chuckled and then continued to answer. "I had been planning this for a while, actually. When we first came here, with my family I mean, I had wondered off and found this lake. And after you accepted my invitation to the ball, I thought it would be perfect. I had high hopes that you too would enjoy the sight. I know that I marvel over it." His mind seemed to wonder for a bit as he started out at the lake, over the little meadow of flowers and tall grass.

We continued to hold one another, cherishing the moments we had with one another. The moon was full and it hung over the lake, providing the only light for us, besides the small candles. Neither of us spoke and there was no need to, at least for now. I was content in his warm arms, breathing in his scent from his jacket, and watching the lake ripple as little fish peeped their heads up.

"Maybe we should be heading back." Edward whispered his voice a bit on the worried side. He picked himself up and pulled me to my feet with him. He folded the blanket and stuck the candles, which had died, into the basket.

"Why?"

"Bella, have you not felt the rain begin to fall?"

It was then realized that cold drops of moisture were indeed falling on my face. Making cold splatters on my nose and cheeks. I blushed that I had been caught up so badly in the moment that I didn't even realize that it had started raining.

"Have I told you I am very partial to your blushing?" he smiled down at me as the rain began to fall harder, making it harder to see the trees behind us. My dress was beginning to be drenched at the bottom, soaking up the puddles forming at my feet.

He stepped closer to me, brushing the length of my cheek bone with his finger, and then went to trace my lips also. His finger was warm against my newly chilled face. Something else flickered in his eyes as he looked down at me and I felt chills run through my spine and warmth bubbled in my stomach.

He leaned forward, closing the distance between us, but not completely. "Bella, may I kiss you?" his breath blew in my face, stunning me instantly. We had never been so close to one another.

My mind had to refocus to answer his question and rather embarrass my self with saying something romantic that only people would say in books, I simply said "of Course."

He smiled even wider and from there it seemed to go in slow motion. My lips curved up into a smile as he leaned in closer, closing all the space between us. The rain fell on our heads, soaking our hair and clothes.

And when our lips met, the world seemed to stop and gravity left. My body felt like it was floating and only the man in front of me mattered. Nothing else. Not the war we just fought, or my future that my mother had planned for me, or where I was supposed to me, or what mattered, what was proper. I smashed my lips against his, and threw my hands around his neck, making it so even air didn't escape between us.

It was a perfect kiss, one that you only read about. Where the boy meets girl and boy takes girl to ball, and then boy kisses said girl, in the rain. It was a fairytale, and it was mine.

Since we were only human, one of us had to pull away. He was the first, but he made no move to untwine my arms from around his neck. I gulped in air as I realized that my lungs hadn't taken in any for the longest period of time. He chuckled lightly as I rested my head against his chest. It shirt was soaked, meaning I could clearly feel the plains of his chest.

I let out a breath of relief knowing that I hadn't picked a lighter colored dress for which the rain could soak, making it obvious what I was wearing under it.

"We should probably be heading back, don't you think? I wouldn't want to be blamed for your illness to return."

I could only nod, as he pulled my back up the path, although I had no idea where it was, but his feet found it easily. It was dark in the forest, the moonlight no seeming to seep through unlike the rain, which did find its way through, making my dress stick to me like the skin on my body.

And even though I was cold and wet, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, because this was the perfect night and I could only hope for a repeat.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Things are finally coming together. And for those of you who want to know when the vampires will be incorporated more with this story, give it about 10 chapters, maybe less, not sure, to when things will really start happening and let me say that I have some surprises for you guys… thank you so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Thanks!!**_


	16. Who Cares About Being Frowned Upon

* * *

_**Okay, so I finally got the time to write again. My schedule has been hectic and never-ending and yet again, I had no time to write. Hope you will still read. This chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it too, but I still like it. **_

_**Check out the play list and the items used on my website- link on profile. Oh and if the link doesn't work, I know, I am working on it. Sorry about that. But the play list is working.**_

* * *

We finally broke through the forest, and the gravel road was insight. My house, even though it was less than a mile away, could not be seen through the wall of rain tumbling from the clouds.

I smiled at the thought of being dry and warm in the house, curled up in my bed. I hadn't realized until now just how tried I was. It had been a long night and indeed filled with adventure and excitement. But my feet were beginning to drag more along the gravel and I swayed every step or so.

As we neared ever close, I could tell that the windows were dark and no light escaped the window of my mother's room.

I was weary of whether she was home and already asleep or if she was still out partying, like she rarely enjoyed, at the ball. Figuring she wouldn't mind either way, I turned to Edward, hoping he would accept my invitation to come inside with me, but he beat me to speaking.

"Bella, this night has been… I don't think there are words. Perfect doesn't describe it, definitely not, nor does magical. I don't want it to end," he admitted sheepishly, as if he was reading my mind.

He looked up over my head for a minute before his eyes lowered themselves to mine once more. "Do you mind if I come in with you? I wouldn't want you to be home alone for the night. You know, your mother may be not back till late hours or the wee hours of the morning." his voice dripped with sarcasm, but in another way, he seemed actually worried for my safety.

"I don't want you to think ill of me, like I am pushing you forward, pushing our relationship too fast..." he rambled before I reached up, holding a finger to his lips. He immediately stopped, taking my finger, kissing it slightly, before taking my entire hand in his.

"First of all, I could never think ill of you, Edward. Never in a million years. And second of all, I would for you to come in and spend the night… protecting me… especially, if that entails more of what occurred back in the meadow." I was shocked at my boldness, that so rarely showed itself.

"It would be my pleasure." He replied simply and with that he put an arm around my waist and in one fluid motion, had me cradled in his arms as he ran through the rain.

I thank god internally that I hadn't chosen those lighter, more see-through dresses, especially when coated in rain, for the ball. With Edward's head ducked down to keep the rain out of his eyes, he could have very well seemed my undergarments if the dress hadn't been such a thick and dark material.

"Do you have a spare key anywhere?" he asked over the roar of the rain.

"At the top panel of the door." Without placing my feet on the ground, he reached up and felt around for our gold key that we kept hidden for emergencies.

He smiled proudly as he lowered his dripping hand, gold mental in hand, and shoved it roughly into the key hole.

The door flew open and he scrambled through. The house was dead silent, except for our ragged breathing.

"You know Edward; you can put me down if you wish." I felt awkward still cradled against his chest as we stood in the foyer.

"Oh, yes, sure." If it wasn't so dark, I was pretty sure I could have seen him blush beneath his pale skin.

"You should probably go change right away. We wouldn't want you getting pneumonia or anything. Here I will guide you up the stairs, because, knowing you, you will slip with your wet shoes."

It was my turn to blush crimson.

"I think that would be a wise idea," I admitted. "I think my mom has some of my dad's old clothes in her closet that you can borrow. She won't even notice. Because, I'm not the only one that could become ill."

"Well then, we best head up." I could see his wide grin even in the darkness of the hallway.

As he promised, he guided me up the steps, hands firmly planted on my waist the entire time, ready to catch at the slightest wrong move.

He followed me, silently, to my mother's bedroom, but waited at the doorway, watching my every movement. Just as I had suspected, at the bottom of the drawer was a plain, white, short sleeve shirt- that went under most of his dress shirts- and a pain of his flannel night pants, one of his classic night clothes.

He took them without a comment. I think he would take anything, just to get out of the dripping suit of his. I instructed him to change in my room while I went to wash up and change in the bathroom.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, telling me too hurry, and then released me to get changed. I couldn't wipe the silly, school girl grin off my face as I quickly washed the rain scent out of my brunette hair and cleansed my face of the makeup my mother applied earlier.

My nightgown was one my mother had bought me for my birthday last year, but I had never worn it. It was a bit more revealing then most of my usual gowns. My mother had called it _lingerie_. I scoffed at the memory, but slipped it on.

It didn't look like it was meant for someone like me- plain Jane, as I called myself. It was a baby blue color, satin and a sheer material. The robe was short sleeve and the sleeves puffed out around the top of my arm. It fell to my knees and tied around my neck with a matching ribbon.

Underneath was the same baby blue color, but in a sleeveless dress, that too fell just before my knees. The bottom half was almost transport, it was thicker around my chest, where the fabric had been layered. Dark blue flowers were sewn into the area around the bodice. It swayed gently as I turned every way to admire myself.

I pinned my hair up in a clip, so the wetness didn't soak the back of my robe or chill my back.

I skipped back to my room eagerly, something I hadn't done in quite a while. The door was open, the light scattered out of the room. It flickered and I figured he had lit the candles, the power probably cut off again.

I peaked through the door and found him sprawled out across the bed, his hands behind his head, a picture of ease.

He eyes flickered open as I entered and his mouth dropped open. His eyes hungrily took in my appearance and I bowed my head, blushing horribly. I could feel his eyes still scanning over the nightgown and now I wished I had picked something more suitable. His silence didn't help me.

"I… I think I should change." I began to rush to my closet, to pick another dress, any other.

"Please don't," he whispered his voice barely audible. "Please… don't you dare change? Bella… my speechlessness was not at all meant to be interpreted as a bad thing." He hopped off from my bed and came to take my hands in his.

"My god, Bella. You are a vision in that dress; there were no words to describe how gorgeous you look right now. But that was ungentlemanly of me, extremely so, to the degree that I should be beaten with a stick, but you look…" I cut him off with my lips.

He kissed me back after the shock wore off… which didn't take long. His lips gave away the lust he was feeling at the moment, something that was prominently missing from the afternoon or it was more of a nightly kiss.

He began to drag me towards the bed, my knees hit first and he climbed up with me. Never breaking our lips from one another, he arranged me on his lap and I wrapped my arms to his back.

My fingers traced every muscle as my finger nails dug in when he let out a strangled moan.

And I couldn't find myself stopping. I didn't want to. My mind was gone, replaced with these new feelings, they overcame all the rest. And he didn't seem to be slowing either.

It was highly frowned upon to have such a relationship before marriage, especially only a few days of knowing one another, even further on the first official date. What would society think of us?

But at the moment, I could care less as Edward's fingers began to untie the ribbon on my robe.

* * *

_Just put your hands on me  
and all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me_

_- Hands on Me: Vanessa Carlton_

_**So what do you think and yes, the next chapter will continue right where I left off. Tell me what you think- win/win**_


	17. Hold Me, Love Me

**_Yes, I am back. Sorry it took so long, I know that you are tired of my excuses, but here it goes. We are preparing for final exams and I have had I ton of tests and projects. But I finally got around to writing this chapter. I swear to you guys that when school ends, I will be posting chapters like every three or four days, maybe even less than that. But right now, it is just too hard and too much for my little mind. Hope you enjoy this!_**

**_And for those of you thinking that this chapter would include a lemon, sorry, but there will be none, maybe just a little lime. (that is quoting another author, who's name I am blanking)_**

* * *

His breath was ragged as was mine as we broke apart to take in gasps of needed air

His breath was ragged, as was mine, as we broke apart to take in gasps of needed air. But his lips didn't stray from my skin; instead they trailed hot kisses down my neck. His fingers worked excruciatingly slow as they pushed the robe from my shoulders, letting it fall somewhere behind me on the bed.

His free hand, the one not holding my hip against his, roamed the bare skin of my shoulder and down my back, playing with the flimsy strap of my nightgown and the sheer material surrounding it.

And somewhere in between my back gently coming in contact with the mattress and when Edward's lips met mine again in another heated kiss, my mind seemed to become sane again. The moral side of my mind, the one that I had shooed when Edward's lustful gaze had first met mine as I walked into the room.

I struggled to break free of his lips and he eventually released my lower lip and moved to my shoulder. My mind was in a fog and coherent thoughts were almost beyond capable, so forming an actual sentence was close to impossible. But we were going too far, too fast.

And that thought stopped it all.

"Edward… please… please, we have to… stop," I finally managed, and as the words left my lips, his hands dropped away and he shoved himself off the bed in an almost inhumanly quick motion.

"Oh my god, Bella. I am so sorry. I don't…" his voice broke off suddenly as his head rested against the opposite wall of my room. His voice was muffled- was it regret or tears that coated his voice?

"I'm deeply sorry, Bella. That was… beyond gentlemanly of me. You must think awful and horrid things of me right now." he didn't let me try to even get a word in edge wise before he started babbling again.

"I think it would be best if I leave now. I apologize deeply, goodnight Bella." He all, but fled from my room, his footsteps echoing in the hall as he pounded down the steps.

"Edward! Stop, Edward! Please come back!" still in complete shock of the turn of events, so suddenly- just a minute ago he was giving me a passionate kiss, making my mind complete mush, then he was running out of my house. Most likely in the same unstable state I was in.

I threw myself off my bed and ran to the stairs; he was almost to the bottom as I tumbled down the steps, tripping on the floorboards.

"No Edward, please. Don't leave. You are no monster. If you didn't notice, I was throwing myself into you too. I was ready to mess our relationship up, to start too fast, make mistakes. But let you be aware, I wouldn't have regretted it, Edward. That, what just happened, it was amazing. And know, I could never, ever, think ill of you. I love you, Edward. I love you." The words were muddled and I didn't realize my declaration till it was all out.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered once more and as he stood there, awestruck, tears began to fall from my eyes at the rejection his silence and stillness provided.

How could I think that he, someone so perfect, no flaws in sight, could love someone like me? Plain and boring as I was.

But before I could run or speak to make him leave, his lips came down on mine. It was gentler than our previous kisses and it was sweet and… perfect.

And as his lips ever so lightly parted with mine, he whispered the words that made my heart soar and the tears cease. "I love you too, Bella."

"Really?"

"Of course! Is it so hard to believe? Just a few hours ago I pretty much told you the same thing, maybe not in those words." His smile was the crooked one that made me stop breathing, as he looked down at me, but what he said next, made it tug at the corners until it completely fell from his face. "But how can you love me. I just took advantage of you and…" I put a finger to his lips before he could finish the sentence.

"And weren't you just listening to me, I could never think ill of you, Edward. So please, why don't we just go back up-stairs and forget this for right now, okay?" it had just occurred to me that we were standing in the foyer, me in nothing but a spaghetti strapped nightgown, which barely passed my knees.

"You're right, let's discuss this later." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, lovingly. "You look tired. Do you mind if I still stay the night? To watch over you and all?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked, giving him a mischievous backwards glance as I started back up the stairs, running as I heard him chasing after me.

Of course, being me, I tripped right at the top. I prepared myself for the impact of the cold floor, but instead I received two warm arms.

"Do you really think you could outrun me?" his whispered huskily in my ear.

He picked my up, huddling me against his chest as he walked calmly the rest of the way to my bedroom.

I must have been more tired than I was aware of, because my eyes were slowly closing against his chest.

I felt the sudden comfort of the bed on my back and aware of someone tucking the blankets up to my neck, but the weight of the bed didn't increase like it should of.

My hands flew up in the air, searching for some part of Edward. Something soft touch my hand, something cotton like. I clenched my hand around it, and after realizing it was his tie, pulled him down next to me.

"Bella, I think..."

"Please, just hold me while I sleep. Please," I mumbled, not even sure if he could understand my disarrayed words.

"I don't think that would be wise, Bella. Not after what almost happened, what was so close to occurring." His voice was harsh and it was as if the words forced themselves through his lips.

"Please," I begged tiredly. "I promise to be good. All I want is for you to sleep with me." I mumbled. Then blushed furiously as I realized what I had just said… what way that could be perceived.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that, Edward. What I meant is that I just want you to stay with me, hold me." my eyes fluttered open to meet his amused, but guarded face. You could tell the wheels were turning as he went through all the pros and cons of the situation.

But he must have decide that there was more pros than cons or the pros were just better overall, because the indent of the mattress increased as he slipped in beside me. I pushed my back up against his chest as he wrapped his warm arms around my tiny waist. Something touched my hair and I guessed his lips- they followed an invisible pattern on my neck before resting at my ear.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss at the hollow of my ear. "Dream only sweet dreams. I will be here when you awake."

"Do you promise?" I mumbled, already succumbing to the darkness.

"I promise I will to be here, all night and until you push me out of the house." He chuckled in my ear and I relaxed fully.

"I love you, Bella." I heard the words, far off before I finally fell asleep, completely and utterly at peace.

* * *

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

_**-You and Me- Life house**_


	18. Only One

_**I know that I have been gone for a very long time and I am not even going to try to explain. So I hope you keep reading and now that I have time again, I will be updating more frequently. I realize I say that about every time, but summer vacation is here and I will finish this story along with my others. Thank you to those of you who sent me reviews and tons of PMs begging me to update again. Means a lot to me!!**_

_**On with the story…**_

* * *

Dreams are a wonderful thing, not as wonderful as the real thing, but when you can't have the material thing in reality; dreams suffice… most of the time.

And last night's dream was fantastic. Edward had come over or maybe I had invited him into the house. I don't remember the beginning details as much as the latter ones. They were faint and a little jumbled. But however he had arrived and made his way to my room, didn't matter as much as what followed.

We had never shared such passionate kisses or touches before. Not that we had even been much of a couple for a long period of time either. Then he suddenly felt the need to run from me, I caught him, teasing him as I brought him back up with me. And then I forced him to stay. Well maybe forced is an inadequate word. But any how he had stayed with me, climbing into my bed, pushing his body against mine so I could feel every curve that fit so perfectly with mine. And he wrapped his some what burly arms around me, sheltering me, and with that he feel asleep whispering sweet nothings to me.

Fantastic, didn't cover how to describe that dream.

But I had to awake at some point, face reality. Although that was the last thing I wished to do at the moment. Falling back asleep and reliving that dream again was to be at the top of the list, I believed.

Unwillingly, my eyes flickered open, meeting that unwelcome morning sunlight that bleed through the curtains.

As I moved to stretch, my body, quite content, realized that I not alone. Far from it actually. To my right was a face of an angel, still deeply asleep. His bronze hair shining from the light created an unusual halo around his head that was rested ever so gently on my stomach.

His hand was gripped my waist, in a gentle way that is. He wore a white dress shirt, the top couple buttons undone, whether it be from the effects of falling asleep in such formal clothes or they had been purposely unbuttoned before the angel had fallen asleep, was unknown to me. His legs spooned against mine, fitting in a perfect manner, like two puzzle pieces.

And for the life of me, I couldn't realize why I hadn't sensed his presence sooner. Certainly this god like creature couldn't be ignored.

How was it that my body so attuned to Edward's that it hadn't realized that he had been asleep next to mine all along?

It was then the memories of the night before came flooding back to me. The ball, when he held me close as we danced, the song he had composed for me, the soft melody lingering in the air, the meadow alight with the help of only the moonlight and the few candles he had set up. And lastly the kisses and lustful touches we had shared before we had both collapsed in my bed, falling into a deep slumber.

I sighed and my breath blew in his hair, ruffling it slightly. My hands automatically went to touch the locks. Something I had wanted to do the day since he had first escorted me to the market.

They were extremely soft, silky… perfect in their own accord as they fell into their attractive style without help.

I played with his hair for minutes, my hands running effortlessly through it.

I hadn't sensed his sudden awake. But his breath had become unsteady and a low hum formed in his throat.

"That sensation is incredible. Please never stop." His voice was husky from sleep and pierced the silence.

I gasped and despite his request yanked my hands from his hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I hadn't realized you were awake."

"I'm not complaining on the wake up call. If I could have things my way, I would have you in my bed every morning, running your hands through my hair to awake me from my dreams of you." He words struck me, not in a bad way, just surprised that he was once again being so forward.

"Your way doesn't sound too horrible," I allowed, my mind still recovering.

He chuckled but reached up to pull my face down to his. His lips grazed mine lightly. And as I knew he would go no further, I crashed my lips onto his, earning an audible gasp from him. This let me taste him, like I had done last night.

I do believe it was the best wake up I had ever received, far better than any dream could supply.

After we had continued to kiss for minutes, once in a while breaking apart to take in a ragged burst of air, we figured it would be best if we did get out of our wonderland.

He changed out of my father's shirt I had given him last night and redressed in his now dry clothes and met me down stairs.

I prepared coffee, remembering the morning when I was sick and he came to visit me. His breath had smelled of coffee when he had leaned down to kiss me.

I cooked eggs and toast, while he read the newspaper silently.

"Did you know that the army is still recruiting soldiers? They are still on high alarm, even though the war has been officially declared over?" I did indeed know that, however I would not admit to it.

"No, that is slightly pondering though." I didn't like his tone when he spoke of the army. Grief maybe.

He took in a deep breath before continuing. "My father was a soldier for a few years. He quit shortly after he married my mother and she became pregnant with me. The point is… is that he has the same hope for me. To follow in his army footsteps I mean. He wants me to join. Saying that a real man is one who has been through war and defending our country." He huffed.

It didn't seem to soak in, at first, but as my mind pulled apart his words, it became realistic.

He was going to leave me… to join the army.

It was as if he realized what war was raging on in my mind. One side saying that it was his responsibly that he had to carry out. That it was for the best. But the other side, my selfish side, thought otherwise. I couldn't let him go off to war. He wouldn't return to me.

He would either die in battle or meet someone else that was more special than I ever could be and end up marry her and having her children.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, turning off the burner. I had completely phased out; the eggs were mostly likely burnt. But that was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Bella, I have no intention of recruiting to the army. I want to be here, with my arms holding you close and you smiling as our children play in the yard. I'll kiss your hand, your wedding band sparkling from the sunlight. I want to grow old with you and have our life laid out in front of us. The last thing I want to do is join the army." He kissed my cheek lovingly. "You are my first priority and only one. I love you, Bella Swan."

A tear feel from my eye, rolling down my cheek before Edward's lip caught it. His tongue darted out to take in the single tear that lay on his lips. He made a content rumble in his throat. And then smiled down at me, with that crooked, contiguous smile.

We ate our breakfast mostly in silence. Turns out that I had not ruined the eggs when my mind had wondered off. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Your mother must have spent the night elsewhere because she never returned." His tone was thoughtful.

"It's not unusual. It is not the first night she didn't come home. I have gotten used to her dating of strangers and late night outings, since that began when I was at a legal age to stay at home unsupervised. I don't think badly of her. I just know that she is lonely and wants a man who complaints her back in her life."

"I understand." He muttered and we left it at that.

The silence was not awkward, comfortable actually. I read Wuthering Heights while he finished off the newspaper. He helped, despite my reluctance, clean up the dishes, before declaring that it was best he left.

Although my mother stayed out late, most likely with another man, she would not find it equally okay that her daughter had done that same. Those were Edward's words, not mine. But I did agree with him.

After giving him a longingly kiss goodbye, he jogged off into the morning fog.

I bathed and properly dressed for the day in a daze. As I was preparing lunch, the front door creaked open and my mother stumbled through.

"Good afternoon, mum." I smirked to myself, knowing that she was squirming. She always hated when I caught her.

But she did come to meet me in the kitchen, where she sat down and for the first time, described her night. I assumed she had left out specific details, not that I was objecting that some where left out for my ears.

His name was Phil Dwyer. He worked at the fitness center for adult's downtown and was apparently quite rich. He was high in society and apparently was dazzling handsome in looks. She babbled on and on about him for an hour as we ate lunch.

She had set up a date with him for tomorrow and I suspected it was the first of many.

As she ranted, I occasionally nodded and awed when needed, but my thoughts were far off, focusing on a rather more interesting subject. Edward. God how this man had plagued me with love.

* * *

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_Only One- Yellowcard_


	19. Dinner With the Parents Part 1

_**Here is the next chapter, as I promised… sooner. Now, I warn you that I didn't have time to edit it too much and really I'm not too partial to this chapter. So sorry if you don't enjoy it that much. But the next one should be pretty good though. **_

* * *

The week went by relatively quick and uneventful. My mother went on a date almost every night with Phil. Two out of the six she didn't return to the wee hours of the morning.

Edward and I spoke on the telephone everyday, sometimes twice if I had nothing better to do. Every other day, he came over in the afternoon and we would take a walk to the meadow.

It was like a fairy tale. As we lay together, we would just be lost in one another's eyes. Limbs intertwined and lips locked.

I never wanted it to end and the way Edward spoke to me, I never thought of it coming to an end.

* * *

It was Friday morning when I woke up to a letter on my bedside table. _To my love_, was written in Edward's flawless scrawl on the front. My eyebrows knitted together as I wondered when he had been in my room and why he didn't wake me.

Climbing out of bed and throwing on my robe, I quickly broke the red seal that held the letter from falling open to unwelcome eyes.

_Dear my love,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you awoke and I apologize ahead of time that I won't talk to you today or be able to take you to our meadow. I have some errands that must be taken care. But I want to see you tonight. Please join me tonight for dinner. I will be on your door step at six o'clock sharp. Until then my love. _

_P.S. wear something fancy, but still casual and comfortable. _

_Love Edward_

Running to my closet, I began hunting for something that would fit his description. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach in eagerness to see him. I was not a fan for surprises, but Edward's always made my heart melt and slowly but surely, I was forgetting why I even hated them in the first place.

I wasn't sure I could wait until six o'clock tonight to see him.

* * *

After an hour of looking for a dress in my closet, and trying on several, I choose my simple black gown. It was simple, relaxed, but still quite dressing with its floor length and back and front v-neck. The back v-neck dropping a bit farther than the front, showing the pale skin of my back.

I curled my hair and let it fall loosely down my back. Applied minimal makeup and pairing it with my black, glitter handbag that had been passed down from my grandmother.

By the time I was ready, it was only 4:30. Taking a few, deep, cleansing breaths, I tried to get myself to focus on something other than the idea of Edward coming over to pick me up for what ever he had planned for tonight.

I sat myself down on the couch, positioned in the foyer, and opened Pride and Prejudice where I had last left my leather bookmark.

I read for about forty-five minutes till my foot began tapping constantly and I began rereading the same sentence for the fourteenth time.

I threw my book across the room, watching it slide easily across the wooden floor with the forced momentum, and started pacing back and forth. Groaning, I wondered out loud why for once he couldn't be early.

And then the doorbell rang. "_That was fast."_ I mumbled to myself.

After tripping over the carpet on my rush to the door, I finally lurched open the door, only to be met by a tall, lanky man who looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties. His dark brown hair was styled and gelled. He wore a dark blue suit and tie and held a bouquet of iris in his right hand.

"Hello, you must be Renee's daughter, Bella, is it?" he offered me his hand and a warm smile.

"Yes, and I'm sorry you are?"

"Phil Dwyer. It's wonderful to meet you. Do you happen to know if Renee is ready to leave yet?" he peeked around my shoulder.

"Umm… yes, let me check on…" I was cut short as my mother's small hand came to rest on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Well, hello there Phil. I see you have met my daughter." She offered my shoulder a small squeeze, as if she was pleading for me to be polite.

"Yes and she is just as lovely and kind as you described." I blushed at his words and ducked at my head. My hair fell around my face, a protected curtain.

"Well, I think it is time to get going. We wouldn't want to be late for our reservation. Bella, you have a wonderful time with Edward." And with that she eagerly took his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk to his new Ford.

Right as I was about to close the door, the silky sweet voice that I had mesmerized overtook me. "Well, don't you look gorgeous, my love. That black dress could never look that sensual on anyone else."

Edward stood directly behind me, his face leaning into my ear as his arms wrapped possessively around my waist.

"Edward, you're here!" I turned around to throw my arms around his neck and attacked his lips with mine. Being away from him all day created a different type of reunion, more passionate. His lips were eager against mine as his hands pushed me entirely against him.

"Bella, as much as I am enjoying this right now, if we continue this we will never get out of here. Not to mention this is giving your neighbors quite a show that is probably giving displaying the wrong idea." He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"For one thing my nearest neighbor lives a mile away. And second of all, there is a way to solve that… just come inside," I whispered, blushing slightly. I didn't know what had come over me, but I blamed Edward and the effect he had over me.

"Yes, that is quite the idea and again, I would love to continue this, but I must put an end to this wonderful welcoming, because if we don't arrive back at my parent's place in the next half an hour, someone will come looking for us."

"We are having dinner at your parent's house?" my mouth feel open.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

I shook my head, but all I could think about was all the things that could go wrong this evening.

"Bella, it's not like you have to make a good first impression on them. Honey, you already did. All they could talk about the next day was how perfect you were for me. how well we complimented one another. And most of all, how eager they were to have you as a member of our family one day." His hand caressed my cheek as he smiled sympathetically.

"Really? They said that about me? But I am nothing special. I still don't understand why you choose me…" I was cut off as Edward pressed a cool finger to my lips.

"Nonsense, Bella. Let's not even start that. I love you and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my one and only. Special. Spectacular. Smart. Never could someone make me laugh like you do. There are so many reasons that it would take me a decade to list them all. Okay? Don't ever doubt yourself or my love for you. Have many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Apparently not enough," I mumbled, a faint blush forming on my cheeks.

"Well, then I guess that I will have to tell you how much I love you even more than I already do… Bella, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Edward. With all my heart." The words flowed out so easily. I reached up on my toes, meeting Edward's lips halfway. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my fingers freely played with the hair at the back of his neck. His hands too buried themselves in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. Slowly, the kiss started to wind down and with one final chaste peck on his lips, I touched my forehead with his, catching my breath.

"Well, now that that is settled, we really must be going, my dear." Kissing my forehead, he pulled back, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me through the front door.

As we stepped into the twilight, the last of the sunlight was gleaming on a sleek, black car, which sat in our drive-way. It looked extremely expensive and definitely did not belong to our family. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring admiringly at the shiny car.

"Oh my, Edward. Is that_ your_ car?" when I turned to look at Edward he held a very smug smile.

"Well, technically, no. It's my father's, but he trusts me enough to let me use it to sufferer you around tonight. This is one of his most prized possessions. It is a Mercedes, a very high class car company. In reality, this car isn't supposed to be on the roads for another few years, but my father has a few connections." He shrugged his shoulders, coming around to the passenger side to open my door for me.

"Well then he must really trust you to loan you his 'baby'." Next to me, Edward climbed in, shutting his door with mansuetude.

"Guess so," he chuckled. As he pulled out of my gravel driveway, I noticed for the first time how luxurious the interior was. The tan leather seats were soft, not one noticeable scratch spotted.

Without thinking a thing of it, Edward took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I squeezed it gently, leaving it placed on his dress pant clad knee.

For the first time tonight, I let my eyes rake over his body. He wore an ivory colored dress shirt and I black tie with light designs. His wardrobe too was dressy, but still casual in a comfortable way.

"We're here," he announced, jumping from the car to run to my door.

How long had the car ride been? How much of it had I spent ogling him? As if reading my mind, he knelt beside me when he went to open my door.

"You know they say it's impolite to stare," he whispered sultry in my ear, before offering me his hand as I swept the bottom of my dress out first.

A new found blush spread across my cheeks. Edward simply just tucked a lock of hair, which had fallen when I ducked my head in embarrassment, behind my ear and kissed my cheek with his everyday tenderness.

As we walked up to sidewalk to his house, I found myself starring in awe. It was a massive house, although it wasn't small either. The house was gorgeous, most of the paint was and off white or light gray. Except the roof that was a dark red. The wrap around porch had all different chairs laid out and coffee placed accordingly. The roof over the porch was mostly stone. It looked incredibly like his Edward's type of home.

He smiled as I looked over the entire house. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Edward. I can already imagine you running around as a little boy in the sprinklers," I teased.

"You know I don't think I ever ran around in the sprinklers when I was young. Too cold, I guess." he released my waist, but took hold of my hand, kissing it tenderly. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips as we walked in sync up the path, our hands swinging in the sunset.

As we approached the door, Edward mother greeted us before we could even turn the knob. She ran forward, embracing me warmly. After my surprise of her amicability diminished, I finally wrapped my arms around her back, hugging her back.

"It's so lovely to have you back again, Bella. Edward has talked about you no stop since the ball a few weeks ago." She gave her son a loving look and for the first time, I think I saw Edward Masen blush

"Well, thank you so much for having me over again, Mrs. Masen."

"Oh, nonsense Bella. It would horrible not to get to know you better. You and Edward seem to be soul mates." She latched her arm around mine then Edward's too. "well, let's get inside. Dinner is getting cold."

She led us into the dining area where the wooden table was set for four. Edward and I sat across from one another, while Edward's mother sat at the head.

"Honey, it's time for dinner. Would you please put down the paper and come greet our guest. The newspaper will still be there, later," she scolded, shaking her head playfully.

"Yes, Dear, I'm coming." I heard scuffled footsteps as he stepped in from the next room. "Well, there is the lovely, Bella. I have heard so much about you from out son." He reached for my hand. His grip was firm, but not straggling either.

"Only good things, I hope, sir."

"It is all our Edward has to say about you I believe. I don't think that boy could spread one mean comment about you if he dearly tried." He winked playfully at his son, who was ducking his head.

It was then I wondered just what Edward had told them. Was it just basic, when I was born, where I am from originally. Or was it more personal things or about our days spent together. And for one minute, our eyes locked from across the table. He smiled his flawless smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

* * *

_**You take the risk right from the start  
'Cause love is a dangerous thing  
It's like a loaded gun pointed straight at your heart  
Love is a dangerous thing**_

_**Love is a dangerous thing- Firehouse**_

* * *

_**I will have the picture of Edward's father's car on my website later and the Masen's House. Thanks for reading.**_


	20. Part 2 The Proposal

_**Here it is, almost 4,000 words for you. This, on my POV, is one of the best. Enjoy!!**_

__

**Pictures of items in this chapter and many more on my website!!**

"So how did the car drive?" Edward's father asked, hesitation lacing his voice. "It still is in one piece, right, Edward?"

"Of course, father. It drove perfectly. It is a beauty. Of course nothing measures up to Bella here." He glanced up from his plate as a blush tinged my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt something warm nudge me under the table. I looked up and caught Edward's smirk as he absorbed himself in cutting another piece of pot roast.

Acting as if nothing had happened and I wasn't bothered at all, I moved my foot up against Edward's leg, drawing it out, before dropping my foot back into its original place. Trying not to notice Edward's tense reaction, I sparked up more conversation.

"So have the both of you always lived in Chicago?"

"Well, your Edward's father was born and raised here, but originally my family moved down from a small town in Massachusetts."

I nodded and we drifted into a comfortable silence once more. All was heard was the scraping of forks against plates and the crackling of ice in our water glasses.

"So, Bella. Tell us a little more about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

And that began to long and hectic questioning on my life. I answered everything completely honesty, only blushing twice, and stumbling over my words once. But I blew my streak when I began choking in result of her question.

"Well, just wondering, how many children do you plan on having? Our Edward here always wanted a big family. Which brings me to the next subject, have you two talked about marriage?" my eyes bulged as I tried to swallow the water that was going down the wrong way. Edward was lucky he didn't receive a small shower.

"Well… I… I…" I couldn't manage to even to form a coherent, much less a word. Children. Marriage. How could I talk to his mother about these subjects when we hadn't even spoken of them?

"Mother. That is way off topic and none of your business."

"Sweetie, it was just an innocent question. Don't tell me that neither of you have talked about marriage yet. It's important to sort out your future plans with one another. You know that you can be drafted into the army soon. Haven't I told you enough that the minute you turn eighteen, they will draft you? So you must plan out where this relationship is headed."

My head swirled. I hadn't thought of his being drafted into the war. I had heard the stories of the young men being drafted when they turned eighteen, which was the new age to which they could be drafted these days. The thought that Edward could be one of them hadn't even crossed my mind.

That day when he told me of his father being a soldier and that he was meant to follow in his footsteps, had been on my mind for days after that. He had assured me he didn't want to be away from me. But what if he didn't have a choice in the matter. What if he was drafted? My mind, beginning to panic, was pulled back to reality as Edward fought back.

"Mother…" I kicked Edward in the shin, cutting him off. I would not let him tell his parents that we were unprepared.

"We have actually talked about getting married. We both love each other, there is no doubt, but we want to wait for a little while. We have only known each other for what a month maybe. So we are taking it slow.

"And for the children. Of course I want them. Edward and I have both agreed that raising a family as soon as possible is one of the first priorities." I took a deep breath as I released what I knew had to be said. "And I apologize for my earlier shock. I just wasn't preparing for that discussion tonight." I took another sip of my water, letting the water sit in my overly dry mouth.

"Well, although it sounds like you have spoken of this matter. It still doesn't seem that you have factored in the possible draft," she turned to Edward as she spoke again. "What if Bella was preparing to have your child right as you are forced to leave? Are you really planning to leave your pregnant wife, alone, with no knowing of the date of which you will return to her? That is irresponsible, Edward. You must talk of these things," she scolded.

"I think Bella and I are going to excuse ourselves early from dinner. Sorry to be leaving so early." He pushed back from the table and came around to pull back my chair.

"But Edward, we haven't even finished dinner. Dessert hasn't even been served yet," she franticly protested, throwing her napkin on the table.

"Mother, I think it is time for Bella and me to leave. I will see you tonight after I drop Bella off." His jaw was tense as he took my hand and, without another word, led me out the front door.

We stood on the porch in silence for a few seconds, as Edward composed himself. His hand automatically went to pinch the bridge of his nose.

After a few moments, I outstretch my hand to his shoulder, clenching it comfortingly. Opening his eyes, he took it in both of his, kissing my fingers.

"I'm sorry about my mother, Bella. She really does adore you; it's not that at all. It's just sometimes she forgets her place and doesn't realize that some things she tries to pry into are just too personal. Plus lately, her biggest worry is about me being drafted into this war and she likes to nag me about it any chance she gets." I tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat.

"Edward it is fine. We hadn't talked about it yet, but I took care of it. She didn't mean any harm by it, I'm sure." I didn't want to broach the subject of the army draft yet. I don't think I could deal with the truth of it yet. Its one thing to hear it from his mother, but a wholly other thing to hear it from Edward's lips.

"You don't know my mother to well then." He drew me in then, capturing my lips with his. I leaned into his chest, my hands wrapping around his neck out of habit. "Come on, I should probably get you home. It's getting late."

I nodded, feeling as if our evening was ruined. We never returned home this early. The sun was just setting for crying out loud.

* * *

So far the car ride back to my house had been completely silent. I could tell that he was still contemplating what had happened over dinner, but I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was going completely blank.

"Bella did you really mean what you said at dinner?" his voice was hoarse and he cleared it, waiting for my answer impatiently.

"When?"

"When you were telling my mum about us discussing marriage and children. Did you mean what you said… about you seeing us married one day and raising a family together?"

"Yes, I meant every word of it, Edward. I would love to declare you as my husband and start raising a family together. Just not right now. I love you, Edward. You know that, how could you doubt that I wouldn't want that with you." I reached for his hand lying on his thigh, intertwining it with mine.

"I love you too, Bella. You have no idea what it does to me to hear you say those words."

* * *

I sighed as I climbed into bed that night. My head relaxed against the pillow and I attempted to close my eyes, but the dinner at Edward's house tonight wouldn't stop bugging me. The discussions, especially the last one, continued to echo in my mind.

Finally closing my eyes, I settled onto my side. Minutes passed and slowly my breathing began to regulate, but my mind was still awake despite my body beginning to go to sleep. That was when I heard something knock against my window. My head automatically shot up.

It was silent again, figuring it was my imagination or just a twig hitting the window, my head rendered back against the pillow.

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._

Swinging my legs out of the bed and grabbing my robe to cover my skimpy nightgown, I tip-toed over to my window.

And there, beneath my window, stood my knight and shining armor, my angel, my Greek god.

"Bella," he hissed. Waving his hand in the air. A smile crept up my lip at how cliché this was.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I grinned.

He chuckled quietly, but ignored my playfulness. "Come Bella. Come with me tonight," he whispered.

"Why? Where? How am I supposed to escape?"

"Is your mother even back yet from her date. I had the feeling that she had been staying with that man most of the nights."

My brow crinkled. He had a point. She hadn't been back when Edward and me had arrived back from dinner at his parents and I haven't heard her come in while I had been here.

"So are you coming with me, love?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. What do I need?"

"Nothing. All I need is you. I'll meet you at the front door."

I shut my window, threw on a pair of my ballet slippers, turned off the lights, and scampered down the steps. Adrenaline was pumping through my body at the thought of getting caught, while another part of my brain couldn't stop thinking of where he was taking me and just what we would do.

Before I could even open the door, Edward had turned the knob, meeting me half way. Picking me up in his arms, he hugged me close to his chest as he kissed me like never before. Our tongues danced in a new found passion, lips locked together so tightly it seemed like all air was missing. His hands gripped my waist, but in a gentleness that never escaped him, and mine twirled into his hair, taking it in full clumps.

"Wow," I whispered, as we pulled away, breathing in ragged breaths.

"That's an understatement, love." He kissed me once more on the forehead. Then in one fluid motion, grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door, closing it swiftly behind us.

"Wait, Edward! Where are we going? What's the rush?"

"It's a surprise." He squeezed me hand as I ran after him down the driveway. "And why not rush?"

My mind whirled as he dashed into down the road, leading me away from my house. Taking a swift turn into the forest, I realized where he was taking me. Or at least, I was relatively sure.

"Edward can we slow down a little bit?" my nightgown was snagging on the nearby trees and my feet were beginning to agonize me. Running over uneven ground never agreed with them.

Stopping, he smiled at me tired state and picked me up gracefully in his arms, one hand under my knees, the other holding me back to his chest. His smell lingered through his cotton shirt, mixing with the sweet smell of his sweet, and wafting up my nose.

Pretty soon, he was running at his normal speed again, dodging trees. His breathing was contained, steady. As if he was just walking a brisk walk on a spring morning.

I closed my eyes and rested my head in the crook of his neck. The fall wind was light tonight, peaceful, but still consistent. And I was falling, without evening realizing it, into a fitful sleep.

My brain didn't register that Edward had slowed down, well actually, come to an absolute halt. His hand fluttered over my cheek like a butterfly's wing. His placed chaste kisses on my eyelids, then my nose, and lastly my lips, bringing me back to reality.

"We are here, my angel. Wake up, darling." His breath fanned across my cheek and I opened my eyes to see our faces were less than a few inches apart.

I looked around, and sure enough, he had brought me to the meadow. Once again, it took my breath away. The way the moonlight glinted off the water of the lake and sparkled against the leaves and grass, it looked like a piece of art.

Edward set me down, making sure I was stable on my feet, before releasing me entirely.

"So what do I owe this visit to? Why here, at this hour of night?"

"I thought we could take a midnight swim together. There is no one else around, nor is there anyone at this hour." He brought his hands down to the velveteen fabric of my dress. They traced the curves at my waist and hips, taking their slow, teasing journey up to my shoulders.

It took a minute for my brain to register what he meant by a _late night swim. _And like that, a light bulb flickered on in my head.

"Edward, we… can't… I… don't have my bathing suit with me!" I finished lamely.

"Who said we need our bathing suits?" he grinned smugly. "I promise that I will turn around while you undress."

"How do I know that you won't seek a peek?"

"You can watch me. I promise to you Isabella, that I will be complete gentlemen, as always. Not one glimpse," he vowed, holding up his left hand. "But if you wish, I could help you." His eyes smoldered with an intensity that I had only seen once before.

A shiver ran down my back at the opportunity, but I knew that if I obliged, we would both do something that in the end that we would later regret.

"Although that offer if quite tempting, I am going to have to politely decline. Now turn around and don't make a move until I tell you can."

He nodded, although, I swear I saw his head fall a bit. Before I could change my mind at what I was about to do, I grabbed the hem of my nightie, and pulled it over my head, leaving me only in my undergarments. Deliberating on whether to leave on those items or whether to go skinny dipping, all the way.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Edward, still turned around, spoke. "What ever you feel comfortable with, love. I can assure you, either way, I will not be disappointed.

I snuck up behind him, pressing myself up gently against him. "So you think I should take everything off, huh?" I whispered, what I hope was in a seductive tone, in his ear.

"I never said that," his gulp was audible.

"But that what you are thinking. What you are hoping? Am I not correct?"

No answer.

"That's what I thought." I pulled away; my finger nails barely scrapping across his clad chest.

Still watching, to make sure he was fully turned around, I striped off the rest of my clothing.

Being as quiet as possible, I sloshed my way into the lake, which seemed abnormally warm. I walked until my chest was completely covered, but my neck was still visible, reachable.

"I'm waiting," I called out. I saw his dark figure turn and quicker than I thought possible, striped off his clothing, and dove into the lake. He disappeared in the murky water and for a minute I worried why he hadn't come up yet. When two cold hands wrapped around my waist from behind, my hand flew up to cover my yelp.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to scare you, but I had to get you back somehow." His placed a kiss at the nape of my neck. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are quite the temptress?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I don't believe so." I gasped as Edward kissed a weak spot at the nape of my neck.

* * *

Edward and I had stayed in the lake for an immeasurable amount of time. Under the moonlight, we swam around, chasing one another. We played childish games, such as "Marco, Polo". We kissed and held each other in the brackish water, enjoying the feel of each others nude bodies, the way they aligned and fit perfectly together, as if we were two puzzle pieces being put together.

Finally, we decided to get out, mostly because our hands and almost every other piece of flesh had turned wrinkled. Not that that put much of a damper on the mood.

Although, neither of us had seen the other's nude body, the feel of his muscles and flesh was enough for me. Just the touch of him was, in its own way, beautiful and flawless.

As of now, we had both collapsed on a few beach towels that Edward had brought over earlier. Being the gentlemen he was, he had brought me a silk blanket that he proceeded to wrap my damp body in. Himself, he had tied a towel around his waist, leaving his impeccable chest exposed to me and the moonlight.

We gazed up at the stars, both silent. Not much was needed to be said when we were intertwined with one another. Not to mention, the thought of speaking seemed to ruin this unmarred moment. And really, there were no words to describe how right and perfect this, right now, was.

Neither of us had moved from our original position. My body was rested comfortably onto Edward's, his hands, holding mine in place, on my stomach. My head had lolled back into the crook of his neck, our cheeks resting against one another.

The stars twinkled down at us; as if they too agreed that this was an ideal moment, but in a way, it also seemed that they were turning away, giving us privacy to our intimate moment. And as a shooting star soured across the sky in front of us, Edward turned his lips to my ear.

"Make a wish, my love."

"There is nothing that I can wish for that I don't already have, right here, right now," I whispered back, still following the star with my eyes. Watching as it blazed out of sight, behind the trees surrounding the meadow.

"There must be something. _Think._"

Nodding, I closed my eyes, and tried to think of something I didn't have, that I wanted. And I came up with only one thing-- to have Edward forever. To always be with him, through the good times and hard. To marry him someday, when all was right, when our love was at its ultimate. To bare him children and raise them together in a small house on the countryside.

And that was just what I wished for. Even though the star was long gone, I wished with all my might.

Somehow, I knew that my wish would come true. Fate could never keep two soul mates apart, right. But what I didn't know is that fate works in funny way.

* * *

"Although I hate to ruin the silence, I have something I have wanted to ask you all night. And well, I'm not sure I can wait much longer," his voice was nervous, shaky almost.

"Go ahead." The possibilities of what he could possibly be asking where running through my head.

"Bella, I love you to no end. There are no words to describe to you how much. There is no measurement in this world, to measure how much I love you, how large that space is. Sometimes, it feels like my heart just may burst with joy and love that I have found you. How lucky I am. Thinking that I could lose you at any moment, to someone else, its… it only makes me want to claim you as mine, mind, body, and soul… physically and emotionally.

"So even though, I know we are both not completely prepared to take the next step in our relationship, I want to vow to you that, someday, soon, I will marry you. I will be your husband. I will love and cherish you in every way possible. Someday, you, Isabella Marie Swan, you will be my wife." He inhaled deeply, before continuing.

"Will you accept this ring, as a promise to marry you one day, when we are both ready?"

"Yes, I will." It was then I realized that I too, had been holding my breath and I let it out in one big whoosh as his lips connected with mine.

"I love you so much, Bella. So much."

"I love you too, Edward. God, you have no idea how much." And we kissed again, and again.

"So do you want to see the ring? And please let me spoil you, don't put up a fuse about me spending money on you."

I nodded reluctantly as he reached over to his pants. He reached inside the pocket closet to him, pulling out a navy blue, velvet box. A red ribbon was tied around the small, ring box.

He sat up, pulling me once again into his lap, his arms never leaving my waist. With shaking hands, I pulled on the string, letting it fall onto our laps.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

I pried open the box carefully, like it weighed a hundred pounds. Inside, nestled in the black velvet, was a small sapphire ring. The gold band was thin, only holding the rose cut sapphire. The light blue glow illumined from the moonlight. It was beautiful, the best piece of jewelry I owned.

"It's gorgeous, Edward. Thank you so much." I reached for it, but Edward caught my hand first.

"Ahh, Ahh," he warned. "Allow me." he took my left hand in his and gracefully slipped the ring on my ring finger.

* * *

_You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart. - I Will Possess Your Heart—Death Cab for Cutie_

_**Pictures of items in this chapter and many more on my website!!**_


	21. Disapproved Of

_**Hello again! Sorry it took longer to post this chapter than I thought it would. This chapter may be slightly boring and may contain errors; I didn't get the chance to look over it further. **_

* * *

Somewhere after Edward and I celebrated his proposal and had once again lain down on the towels, cuddling each other in the fall night or morning was more precise, we had both fallen asleep.

With the sun shining brightly over head, my eyes stung as I opened them. With my eyes adjusting to the brightness, it took my mind a minute to realize where I was. The meadow, I remembered, as last night came flooding back to me. Skinny dipping in the lake. Holding each other as we watched the stars. Edward promising to me that one day, he would make me his wife.

I inhaled deeply as I glanced down at the small ring on my finger. And although it wasn't much, it seemed to a weigh a ton on my finger. As if its importance was hanging with it, making my finger seemed weigh down too.

I rubbed at my forehead, pushing back the hair that had fallen in my face. I couldn't even imagine what my hair must look like right now.

Then like a bomb hitting me, I realized that I had no idea what time of day it was. My mother was probably already home and I wasn't. She must be worried sick. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already called the police and half the neighborhood by now to search for me.

I franticly started to shake Edward's arm, praying that he would wake up quickly and without my effort.

"Edward! Edward, please wake up! We have to go! Now, Edward, wake up!" he began to groan and I leaned forward, still shaking his arm as my eyes searched for my clothes.

"What? Where… Bella, what's wrong?" he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Edward, we have to go. We stayed out all night. My mother is going to be furious. And just imagine what your parents are going to stay. Get up, we have to go!" I grabbed the blanket that was still covering my naked body and went to retrieve my clothes that had been hung on the tree.

"Oh, don't panic, Bella. We will fix this. We will explain what happened. It was all innocent. Nothing inappropriate happened. It will be fine." he muttered the last part to himself, as he grabbed his slacks.

"Try telling my mother that, Edward." I shouted back. "And really? Nothing inappropriate? We went skinny dipping together, Edward! I think that is pretty frowned upon." I tugged on my nightgown and robe.

"Oh god!" I moaned. My knees gave out and I fell to the grass, beside the tree. My mind was flying at what would happen to us and what people would say about us. We were pretty high up in society, people would find out, and Edward and me, not to mention our parents, would be embarrassed, disgraced.

What had I done? I shouldn't have come with him last night, we if anything, shouldn't have stayed out so late. But in another way, even though this may turn out worse than I hoped, I didn't regret last night. It was one of the best nights of my life. The most memorable. What I had done may not have been the most responsible, but I have never been the spontaneous one. And last night was just what I needed. To be with the man I loved with all my heart, to have some fun, and for once in my life, not care what other thought.

I felt Edward's clothed arms wrap around my waist as he picked me up to cradle against his chest. I leaned up to wrap my arms around his neck and rested my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, my love, for everything. I should have taken us home last night. I shouldn't have let this get so out of hand. I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me for this, Bella. I am so sorry that after such a lovely night, you regret what happened." From where my face laid, I could feel the vibration in his throat; it tickled my cheek.

As he spoke those words, my heart seemed to break into a million pieces. "Oh, Edward. Please do not think I regret last night one bit. It was wonderful, magical. The thing is... is that I am just worried about what might happen to us. You know that our parents are going to be furious with us for staying out so late. And of course, someone is bound to find out and then it will be the newest gossip. I am just frightened for your family's reputation. I know that your father is highly respected in town, being a lawyer and all. You…" he cut me off.

"Bella, there is no need for you to worry of such things. This will be hushed. You needn't worry about my family at all. As for our parents, will we be honest with them. Nothing that they would disapprove of happened. They don't need to know about our late night swim and there is no way for them to find out. So just take it easy, breathe a few deep breaths. It will all work out eventually, okay?" his kissed my nose comfortingly.

"Thank you, Edward. And I truly hope that you are right." I smiled weakly and attempted to gather myself together to stand on my feet.

"Of course I'm right. When have I ever been proven wrong?" he smiled smugly as he took my hand again.

The walked back was slightly more stressed than the walk leading to the lake yesterday. Edward's thumb continuously rubbed against my hand, reminding me of his affection and dedication for me. That we would battle whatever the future held for us, together.

As my house neared in sight, more butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. "Maybe I should do this alone, Edward. My mother can not react well to seeing you after you kidnapped her daughter for the night."

"Not happening, Bella. If your mother has a problem with us, she will speak to me as well. End of discussion. Now, let's stop procrastinating and just confront this issue face to face." And with that Edward leaned around me to turn the doorknob.

Stepping hesitantly inside, my eyes searched restlessly around the rooms, finally landing on the den. My mother sat-arm forward, biting one nail, while her left foot tapped impatiently against the wood flooring- in my grandmother rocking chair near the entry way.

When the door clicked shut, her head lurched up. Her eyes were wide and I could already feel the atmosphere become frenetic and edgy. Her ragging comments were not far off.

"Where in the hell have you been, Isabella. I was about to call the police." And that was when she noticed Edward standing silently behind me.

"You spent the night with this boy, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"This boy's name is Edward. And yes I did, but it's not what you think, mother."

"What I think? You have no idea what I am thinking. Don't think that you are going to throw away your life, all your plans and goals, because of him, Bella. You are too young to have children. He can't support you…" I cut her off. I couldn't have her speak of Edward that way.

"Mother, nothing happened. We fell asleep and didn't wake up until just a little while ago. And really, I wouldn't be the one talking. You spend all off your nights off with Phil. You don't tell me where you go or who you are with half the time anymore. And then you waltz in at the crack of dawn as if nothing has changed."

"Yes, but I am the adult here. That is none of your business." she turned around from us, holding her head in her hands. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me closer to him.

"Really, Isabella. Do you know what people must think? They see you walking around with him and then you disappear at night…" she stopped abruptly, her eyes screwed in on my left hand.

I had completely forgotten about the ring that Edward had given me yesterday. The diamond was sparkling in the morning light; making it much more noticeable than it was in the darkness of the night.

"Is there something that you two want to tell me? Did you propose to her?" she didn't even wait for either of us to respond. "Oh, Bella! How irresponsible are you. I thought I had raised you to know that you can't just elope because you are suddenly in love with this man that you have only known for a few weeks!"

"Mother! We are not married, nor are we engaged. You make assumptions before I can even try to defend myself. Edward gave this ring to me last night as a promise ring. That someday, when we are both a little more prepared, we will be married. But you don't hear what I say, only what you want to hear." I spat at her, turning around to run back through the open door.

I didn't know where I was going, I just started running. I had to get away from her, from here.

I didn't realize that tears had started to spring from my eyes or that Edward was running after me, calling my name, until he reached for my arm, tugging me to a stop.

Trying to struggle free was completely useless; Edward's grip was much stronger than my will to escape. Finally, I collapsed against him, my hands grasping tightly to his cotton shirt. His arms held me up as my knees began to collapse. With one fluid motion, he swung me up into his arms.

After smoothing out his jacket on the ground, on the side of the road, he sat down and cradled me in his arms. He was perpetually patient with me as I cried into his shirt, staining it with my seemingly unending tears. His hand ran through my hair in soothing ministrations. Neither of us spoke a single word. And the only sound audible around us was my sobbing and the occasional bird whistling.

Minutes came and went faster than it seemed possible as I began to calm myself and my tears slowly ran dry. My apologies started to establish themselves for my abrupt behavior, but his finger hushed me instantly.

Repositioning myself so Edward and I were both more relaxed, we sat on the roadside talking about absolutely nothing important. Eventually, Edward reminded me that I should return home to talk to my mother. Even though she may have gone too far in her implications about Edward and me, I also could have handled the situation better by reacting much more calmly.

After convincing Edward that I needed to discuss this situation with my mother alone, he finally caved and left me with a chaste, good luck kiss at my door.

Taking in a deep breath, I pushed open the door for the second time this morning.

"Bella?" my mum's voice was barely recognizable from the kitchen.

She enveloped me into a hug the moment I entered the kitchen. And just like that all was forgiven. Yet, the subject would be discussed later, but as for now, neither of us wanted to speak of one of our atypical fights.

* * *

_**Sorry, no song fit this time. Next chapter will be a few weeks ahead of time again!**_


End file.
